Tears in the Rain
by redrosesandfullmoons
Summary: Koenma thought she would be safe in another dimension. All in the pretenses of protecting her from the evil demon that sleeps within her soul. A demon that feeds on fear and hatred. Little did spirit world know how she would suffer in this dimension, almost causing this demon to awaken and unleash its wrath on the world. KuramaxOC LEMON AND MATURE CONTENT WILL HAPPEN
1. Chapter 1

Ok a little info. The story starts out in the REAL world. In other words the world were in now. The only thing that isn't normal is the color of the main characters eyes but just go along with it because they fit in eventually. She has beautiful long black hair, aquamarine color eyes and is about 5'4" currently in high school.

A Few things about how I write. Thoughts go in between these ~thoughts~ and words in "quotations." I will usually specify points of view so that you know what's going on.

Story starts!

Suki sat in her room listening to her parents argue again. The non-stop yelling had been going on for a while and it was only 7:30 am. She grabbed her bag from the floor and ran out the door. Trying her best not to look at the scenario in the kitchen. She shut the door behind her and sat there with tears forming in her eyes as the warm damp air of early summer was on face. Now surrounded by lush green trees and bushes that only let a small amount of sunlight to peek into her driveway. Taking a deep breath she started to make her way to school. Wearing her brown school uniform that consisted of a vest tie and white blouse with a brown skirt, she thought how much she hated her home life. ~School is like heaven for a girl like me at least I can see Chika and Natsuo at school with out them I think id be completely lost~

Chika was her best friend; she was a funny girl with beautiful blond curly hair that she called goldy locks. She had deep blue eyes and was always so carefree and childish. Natsuo was the opposite of her he was tall dark and handsome. He had a great grin that would blind anyone with its radiance. His black hair and mysterious gray eyes drew her to him from the very beginning. The two had been going out for 3 years and she knew that she was lucky to have such a great friend and understanding boyfriend. Walking down the sidewalk she looked down at your shoes as her long raven hair fell to your face. This was a habit caused by her cripplingly low self-esteem. She never liked to look people in the eye. Lifting up her aqua marine eyes they fell upon a sight that would crush her heart into a million pieces.

There was her 'beloved' boyfriend kissing her 'best friend' passionately. He was pulling her body closer to him as he grabbed her around the waist. For a moment she paused and looked at them in disbelief, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried to fight the tears that where screaming to come out.

Walking up to them "you.." was all that she managed to say with a hurt look on her face. The words getting caught in her throat as the pain seared through her chest.

They gasped in surprise as they looked at Suki. " I... we, " Chika grasped at words as she tried to explain their compromising situation.

"How long has this been going on?" Suki demanded with a cold tone full of hurt and anger.

Natsuo looked at her sadly, his face was pale. "I was going to tell you but you've been trough so much lately…" his voice trailed off as he saw the bruise on her right arm that she planned to cover but had forgotten. "What happened to your arm?" he sounded concerned but she pulled away.

"I DONT NEED YOUR PITTY! I DONT NEED YOU! I DONT NEED ANY OF YOU!" she screamed.

Chika had tears in her eyes, "please forgive us, I don't want to loose our friendship."

Loose our friendship? She had to be joking she thought. Not wanting to hear anymore Suki ran, not headed to school but to the bus stop. She heard them hopelessly calling her name as she ran and barely caught the bus. she walked all the way to the back and sat there repeating the same thing in her head over and over again. ~I will not cry, I will not cry~ but her aqua marine eyes where full of sorrow. After what seemed like hours on end of numerous thoughts, she arrived to her destination. Suki got off the bus and went into the hospital, greeting the receptionists who where so familiar with her "hello miss Zuki, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

She replied in a low tone barely enough for anyone to hear, "no, I'm not going today." Grabbing a visitor pass and she went to the fifth floor to see the only person that mattered anymore, her grandpa.

The elevator stopped softly letting a bing as she got off and walked into the Oncology section of the hospital to room 562. There he laid in deep sleep. Taking a deep sigh she sat next to him and grabbed his hand. It felt a bit cold so she called a nurse.

She came in with a warm smile, "yes miss?"

Suki looked at her and tried to smile back, "my grand pa is a bit cold could you get him an extra blanket?"

She nodded smiling kindly "sure Suki, one second." She went into the closet and pulled out a blanket. As she placed it over her grandfather she frowned and looked at him closer, "he doesn't look so good maybe I better call his doctor to check up on him."

Suki looked worriedly at her grandfather, getting a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. ~Please don't leave me grandpa, you are all I have left~ she thought as she squeezed his cold hands. She looked at him as he took a deep breath in his sleep…but then didn't breathe at all.

_Beeeeepppp_

Suki shot up to her feet panicked at the flat line in the monitor, "SOME ONE PLEASE COME PLEASE SAVE HIM! I NEED A DOCTOR!" she screamed as fear built up inside her. In about five seconds a bunch of nurses and doctors where in there trying to bring him back to life. But all attempts failed, the doctor looked at her and was about to speak "NO! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" she screamed as she ran out of the building with her hear shattering into a million pieces.

She ran and ran until she finally arrived home. Walking around the back and looking inside trough the glass door, she saw her mother by herself washing some dishes, she has obviously been crying and the mascara had left marks on her face. Not wanting to upset her even more she went inside trough her bedroom window and grabbed her red katana. She loved this katana because her grandfather had given it to her. It had a red sheath and a white handle that was carved like a rose. She unsheathed it and started to practice martial arts, as she let out all her emotions with out shedding one tear. She hated to cry, repeatedly telling herself that she needed to be strong she tried to keep her composure. As she fought the imaginary opponent in her room, slashing trough anger, deception, and sadness. She kept fighting trying to keep the little sanity she had left; she felt like world was turning against her. When she finally stopped she was panting and sweating. The clock read 5:30 pm. That's the moment she heard it, her father was home drunk again.

Sheathing her katana she left it on the floor and walked out, her heart pounding loudly. Glass shattered in the kitchen and once again her parents where arguing, followed by the high-pitched screams of her mother. Her heart skipped a beat as she went into the kitchen and found her drunken father beating her mother again. Acting quickly she stepped in front of her as he struck down hitting her face. Holding her bruised cheek she tried rationalizing with the drunken man, "daddy, please stop!"

The burly man just grabbed her by the neck; giving her that look of pure hatred that cut through worse than any physical punishment he had given her over the years. "You stay out of this girl!" he roughly picked her up and threw her in her room locking the door shut.

Suki screamed as she hit shoulder on the corner of her desk ripping it open and making it bleed, her body pounding with pain as all the blood rushed to her injury. Once again she tried to open the door as she heard her poor mother scream but it was of no use because the outside lock had been used. Bringing her back to the world she had come to know ever since she could remember. Trapped in a room while the terrible abuse of her mother went on in the kitchen. Her hands began to shake, it would only be a matter of time before he would come back then she would also feel his wrath. Feeling completely helpless Suki put her back to the door and slid down to the floor. Finally letting it all out and crying. ~Whats the meaning of life? What is the purpose when I have to live through this?~ she thought as she looked at the katana that was next to her. Picking it up and placing it on her lap she looked up at the ceiling. ~I will join you soon grandpa~ she reached for the pocket knife in her vest coat and unsheathed it. Holding it over her wrist, wondering if what she was about to do was right…

That's when her life changed forever as a circle of light appeared under her. She looked at it with a bit of fear at first as she put away the knife and grabbed her katana. Once she stood she fell into the circle of light and fell another world. A world that looked like her favorite anime series Yu Yu Hakusho!

"That's the girl!" a guy next to her screamed. He had dark purple hair and violet eyes, next to him where two other guys. One had blond hair and brown eyes and the other had silver hair and gray eyes. She sensed an immense amount of this weird energy in them. It felt evil. She grabbed the handle of the katana preparing to protect herself.

"We wont let you have her!" someone screamed.

Turning around her eyes grew wide as she saw the yu yu gang standing right behind her. ~Holy shit!~ she thought. ~Ok, what he hell am I doing here! This must be...some type of alternate reality. So that means that those guys are bad since there fighting the spirit detectives. But they want me? Why? I am supposed to be valuable?~ the guy with silver hair came towards her and tried to grab her but she did a few back flips and landed a few feet away from him. Unsheathing her sword she started to back away, "I don't know who you are, or what you want but get away from me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Unsheathing her sword Suki started to back away, "I don't know who you are, or what you want but get away from me!" She didn't understand what the hell was going on; but for a moment she felt she might have a panic attack. Everything was happening so fast and close together, it was too much to handle.

Suddenly she felt this dark energy flow through her veins. The winds suddenly changed and she felt her hair flow wildly as she began to glow a black color. She began to loose control then everything went black. Unbeknownst to her; she was replaced by another being that took control of her body. No longer did she have aqua marine eyes but a bone chilling deep black, like puddles of ink that where so intense that they hid the pupil of her eye. The yu yu gang shivered at the huge amount of demonic energy that was now exploding out of her body. The woman who took over Suki froze time so that only herself and the demons who tried to kidnap her could move.

"Eisaku, long time no see," her voice sounded different than Suki's, it was dark and raspy.

The guy with dark purple hair and violet eyes stepped forward, "yes perhaps it has been too long. I am glad to see you have finally awoken."

She scowled, "no, not yet. I do not have full control of this body, she hasn't completely awoken me so here is the plan. I want you to do everything possible to bring me back completely. Unless I have complete control it's no good." He nodded as she continued, "don't harm her though or I'll kill you, remember this is also my body now. When I unfreeze the girl will regain control so I want you to retreat. Got it?"

He bowed to her, "yes, I understand."

She closed her eyes. No longer controlled by the person who had just taken over, Suki's eyes turned back to their brilliant shade of aquamarine. She was no longer surrounded by darkness and time unfroze. The three demons where no longer there and she stood there looking around confused seeing that they had disappeared.

"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kurama said also looking around for the demons that were no longer there.

Suki slowly turned around to face them, moving her raven hair out of your face. She assessed them timidly but filled with curiosity. How did this all happen? Was she dreaming? She was not sure of all of this but she did know one thing: this could either fix her life or make it worse. The gang stared back not knowing what to do next. Yusuke stepped forward only to make her take a step backwards.

"We wont hurt you, its ok where the good guys," he said reading the obvious mix of fear and confusion in her eyes.

Suki gave him a small uncertain smile, "I know Yusuke. Its just...I didn't expect any of this."

Yusuke's eyes grew wide, "how did you know my name?"

The young girl blushed immediately. They would think she is crazy for telling them she watched them on tv, "um… well actually I know all of your names but that's not important right now, ill answer that later. Can you guys tell me how I got here?"

"They summoned you," Yusuke explained as if that was an easy answer.

She still looked extremely confused and gave a frustrated sigh, "this is so weird." ~But at the same time really cool~

Suki felt some one grab your hand and looked up at Kuwabara, "hey I know this is strange but we wont let anyone hurt you. Its in my honor code to protect all helpless people."

Suki nodded and took a deep breath, "alright thanks Kuwabara. Does this mean I am somehow in danger. Why would demons want to take me? Am I dead? Is Koenma going to send me to purgatory?"

Kurama studied her carefully. She knew much more about demons and spirit world than human should, "how do you know so much?"

Suki looked at him and couldn't help but feel like she was going to have a heart attack. He was even more handsome than on tv,"like I said I will explain later. First I need answers of my own. I suppose you guys came here to stop those guys, are you planning on taking me to Koenma?"

He nodded "yes, we are taking you to him."

She took a deep breath, "good maybe he'll be able to explain."

Yusuke lead everyone to a portal near by. Suki felt nervous as she stepped inside and came out into Koenma's office. Koenma was sitting there stamping some papers; it took him a few seconds to acknowledged their presence.

Once he looked up he smiled at the young girl, "hello boys! I see you have succeeded, take a seat. That includes you miss..."

Suki realized he didn't know her name, "Suki."

Koenma smiled, "welcome to sprit world miss Suki, you'll be staying with us for a while so I suggest you get acquainted with the place. Now I'm guessing that you want some answers, it's not everyday that you switch from one alternate reality to another."

Suki nodded at him, "yes, this is quite different from my world." She tried to stay calm as she sat in front of his desk. Right now she wanted to shoot questions at him, there was so much she didn't understand. However, regardless of her urge to do that she simply stared at the very amusing baby.

"You are originally from this world, the other reality you came from was simply a 'hide out', for the lack of a better word," Koenma began to inform her.

This sounded so odd, a hide out? "What do you mean 'hideout?"

Koenma looked at her worriedly, she knew he was about to drop some serious stuff on her. "There is more to your life than you think miss Suki, let me begin 18 years ago. It wasn't long ago that I saw your mother and father sitting in that same spot you are, looking at me with the same amount of confusion. You see your father, was a human spirit detective, and your mother was a fox demon that worked with him. They had one of the biggest tasks that any of my spirit detectives ever had to take on, taking down a demon named Apocalypse."

The room was quiet as Koenma continued on, "Apocalypse was unlike any demon we had ever seen. She was powerful and influential, cunningly smart, and it wasn't long before she had gathered many powerful demons by her side. She was hell bent on destroying the human race completely; she wanted to end the world. We never understood her reasons but all we knew was that we had to stop her. Your mother was an S class demon and your father was much like Yusuke a human with great spirit energy. They however weren't enough; they battled Apocalypse more than once; each time barely escaping with their lives. It wasn't until much later that with the help of some recruits they were able to take out most of Apocalypse's army and take her on as a collective group. That's when it happened; they weakened her enough to the point that I was certain we'd kill her once and for all. However this did not go as planned, with her last strength Apocalypse transferred herself into the body of an infant with the hopes that with a weakened spirit she could once again take hold of a physical body and finish what she started so many years ago."

Suki sat there and looked at Koenma with a pit in her stomach. Was he trying to tell her that…no this was just not true. Her voice was shakier than she expected, "Koenma are you saying that baby was me?"

Koenma shook his head, "your parents moved heaven and earth to try and find a way to undo it. I think in the end it was too much for them both."

She swallowed hard, "what happened to them?"

Koenma looked at her sadly, "your father died in a dark tournament against a demon named Toguro. Your mother she died soon after, of a heart attack."

Suki gasped, a pain spread through her chest as she thought of loosing parents she had never known. Perhaps they would have loved her unlike the parents that she had in her other dimension. "Why did you send me to the other world?"

Koenma sighed remembering the past, "we thought you would be safest there. Apocalypse has a strong amount of followers who would have spent their days trying to get their hands on you. We wanted to you to be safe and figured if you lived there you would never suffer like you would here and she would be locked away forever."

She stared at him numbly…safe? They thought she would be safe? Happy even? A foreign sound came from her throat as she began to laugh; it was a broken laugh as tears rushed out of her eyes. She didn't know why she were laughing it wasn't funny, everything was just going too fast. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands, "I'm sorry this isn't funny…its just…you thought I was safe? Is this some kind of joke?!"

Koenma's eyes crinkled with worry as her laughter subsided but the tears just didn't stop coming out of her eyes. His voice sounded cautious, "I know this is a lot to take in, but you mustn't give in to depression or negative emotions. Apocalypse feeds on these feelings and if you let your mind become vulnerable enough she will awaken fully and take over your body. And if that happens….well we are all doomed for sure."

Suki gave Koenma a look of desperation, "not give in to depression?! Koenma have you any idea of what I've been through the past sixteen years of my life?"

She could see Koenma's face pale, "I have a small report but we are about to review the tapes."

Suki shook her head at him, "tapes? Well let me clue you in at the end of that nice movie you are about to watch." There was an audible gasp as she pulled down the shoulder of her shirt and showed Koenma the deep gash that she received from her father earlier, "after my wonderful drunk father did this to my shoulder and locked me away to hear him beat my mother half to death I'm sure; I was sitting on the floor of my room wondering why the hell I was born. You see to me there was no real reason for my existence. My mother has emotionally abused me my entire life, mostly because my father hates me which explains all the bruises I have from all the countless times he has beat me to the point that I loose all consciousness. My social life is a joke. And the only person that has ever given two shits about me just died this very morning. If that portal would have opened up two seconds later, your detectives would have found me in a pool of my own blood because I can assure you I had every intention of dying today."

The room was thick with tension as her words sank in, for the first time Suki remembered that Koenma wasnt the only person in the room. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed to have so openly spilled her guts in front of the boys. She guessed maybe this was her breaking point, finding out that an evil demon lived within her waiting for her to give in to her so that she could destroy the world was just the last straw.

Koenma's voice sounded mortified, "I'm sure that you wouldn't have gotten time to hurt yourself, Apocalypse would have surely found her window to take over at that point. Do you still want to kill yourself?"

Her eyes widened at the realization, she could have unknowingly released Apocalypse from her cage. Suki's face heated as soon as she realized that everyone was staring at her, "um…no I guess not. It was an in the moment kind of thing, right now I don't really know which end is up. I need to process everything."

Koenma nodded, as his shoulders sagged with relief at her answer, "I understand. Try to maintain a positive frame of mind, I know it's easier said then done but we will do our best to be sure you are safe with us. Botan is outside; she will take you to where you will be staying. The boys will stay here and finish briefing on your case. As you probably could guess you will stay with them for safety reasons. Once you got some more time to think we can talk further about the situation. For now I think you need to rest."

She nodded and got up, without saying another word she walked out of the room trying not to see the look on the gang's face.

Kurama was beyond stunned as he watched Suki walk out of Koenma's office. The way she had told Koenma was so factual, she was going to commit suicide seconds before she came into this world. He could tell she probably had disclosed more than she wanted to, her face seemed embarrassed as she walked out.

Koenma slouched into his chair, "we can't ever seem to get anything right…okay boys lets watch this tape."

As the tape played he felt knots in his stomach, she wasn't kidding when she described her life. He was surprised she had survived at all at the hands of her father and mother. How did apocalypse not awaken? Her mind must have been very strong to hold out that long. On top of that the betrayal of her friend and lover? Its not surprising that she was in such a dangerous state of mind. His heart raced as the last few minutes began to play out. He winced as her father threw her into her room, her screams of pain as she hit the table ripping her shoulder open. Then finally crying she took the knife out of her pocket and held it to her wrist. The tape went black as the footage stopped. The room was silent again, tension so palpable.

"This is fucked up," Yusuke whispered finally breaking through the uncomfortable atmosphere, "how are we going to keep her away from those stupid demons."

Koenma rubbed his temples, "well for now we just need to guard her until we can come up with a plan. We need to find the person in charge of bringing Apocalypse back and take them out. Even if we have to take out every member of that cult we have no choice. For now just keep an eye on her, be friendly, she needs friends. As far as she is concerned she is in a new place all alone, with out anyone, her life has changed drastically. We can't let her get depressed she needs to be not only physically strong but mentally strong."

Kurama nodded thoughtfully, Koenma was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking out of the office Suki was taken off guard by the peppy Botan, the cartoon had not done her bubbly personally justice. She was a welcome distraction as she chatted her up on the way to the house that she was to share with the boys. Once there she helped her bandage her injured shoulder and provided a pair of pajamas. Which was gratefully accepted, all Suki wanted to do was go to sleep. She felt so much safer under the covers, she wanted to close her eyes and forget about everything. Thinking and reasoning could be done later, for right now sleep would be her retreat.

A short hour later sleep had not come; she lay in the bed wide-awake. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar room and all the thoughts swimming around in her head. Its not like she slept much at home, she always felt on guard, never truly being safe there. Her emotions where brewing within her like a bad storm, she was still here, yet she wondered if this was all a bad dream. She needed to do something to get it all out.

Getting up Suki began to explore, walking out of her room and looking out into the hallway. No one seemed to be around all the doors open and the rooms vacant. Even Botan was nowhere to be seen. Downstairs she found a kitchen, and a spacious living room. The couches looked plush and the room was equipped with a big TV, a small coffee table in between the blue couches. In the corner of the room there was a beautiful piano. Immediately Suki sighed in relief, it's just what she wanted to see. Throughout the years she had learned to let out her emotions trough two things: music, and martial arts. Both were things her grandfathers made her learn, as an escape from her troubled home. Her father rarely intervened with her music or martial arts lessons; he always wanted to keep his father somewhat happy. For years her grandfather kept her busy to protect her. Especially after many failed attempts to gain custody over her. It was the only way he could try to keep her out of harms way. It had somewhat worked until his illness claimed his body.

Thinking that she was alone she walked over and sat on the piano bench. Closing her eyes her fingers started to dance across the keys. Playing one of her favorite songs that suddenly made so much more sense to her. Little to her knowledge the gang and Botan were walking in and quietly started to listen as she began to play the piano and sing.

All alone

It was always there you see

And even on my own

It was always standing next to me

I can see it coming from the edge of the room

Creeping in the streetlight

Holding my hand in the pale gloom

Can you see it coming now?

Oh, I think I'm breaking down again

Oh, I think I'm breaking down

All alone

Even when I was a child

I've always known

There was something to be frightened of

You know that I can see you coming from the edge of the room

Creeping in the streetlight

Holding my hand in the pale gloom

Can you see it coming now?

Oh, I think I'm breaking down again

Oh, I think I'm breaking down

All alone

On the edge of sleep

My old familiar friend

Comes and lies down next to me

And I can see you coming from the edge of the room

Smiling in the streetlight

Even with my eyes shut tight

I still see you coming now

Oh, I think I'm breaking down again

Oh, I think I'm breaking down again

Oh, I think I'm breaking down again

Oh, I think I'm breaking down

Suki's hands swiftly flew and stroke each key, as she tried to sort through the emotions that were overwhelming her. As she finished playing _Breaking Down _ by Florence and the Machines a small sob escaped from her chest. The words sinking in with her, she always thought Florence was talking about depression or something similar. But in her case she did have a dark being deep within her.

Suki looked down at the keys when suddenly a person appeared in front of her. She felt that same type of evil energy like she had with the demons earlier as she looked at her. The demon had long dark blue hair and brown eyes, her hair was tied up into two long pigtails and she was wearing all black. "Aww why did you stop?" she asked mockingly.

Jumping up, Suki let out a gasp, as she backed away causing the piano bench to fall. She began step back slowly mistrusting this new character. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The gang all ran in and stepped in front of her making her realize this strange woman probably wasn't the only one listening to her song. Yusuke demanded to know who she was

The girl laughed at him. "I am Asami, not that it's any of your business. I'm only here for the girl. You might as well not fight me I am far superior to all of you," she sneered as she talked to Yusuke in a condescending tone. Her eyes then glowed a light purple and the gang was completely paralyzed.

Suki's heart began to race as she saw the panicked look on Yusuke's face, "What the hell?! You coward once I figure out how to move your dead!" the detective growled.

She chuckled a bit then returned her gaze at Suki, who was glaring at her as she clenched her fists in anger. "Oh my, you don't look scared at all. Why; you're a brave little girl," she smirked.

Hardening her glare Suki spoke back in the most deadly tone she could manage, "leave now."

She must have found it amusing as she let out another laugh, "or you'll what?"

Feeling her heart pound with fear, Suki stood there trying to muster up all her strength. ~_I hope this will work_,~ she thought as the demoness continued to taunt her.

"You don't even know how to use your powers," she teased.

Suki raised her hand and pointed two fingers at her face. This finally made her stop laughing as she watched with curiosity. Concentrating as hard as she could Suki tried to summon some of the energy she guessed was deep within her. Her body began to tingle as she began to glow a light green color that started to collect at her fingertips. Picturing herself releasing this energy a huge blast of energy suddenly burst towards the intruder.

Asami dodged causing the blast to make a giant hole in the wall behind her. Suki tried not to smile as she saw her face fill with shock, "you wanna bet? Or does it look like I can't control my powers."

Her eyes widened a bit but then she just glared, "I'll be back." And just as fast as she appeared she disappeared again, freeing the gang.

As soon as she was gone Suki began to feel a total drain in her energy. Her legs felt like Jell-O as she quickly collapsed to the floor. Two strong arms grabbing her before she hit the ground. "You where bluffing huh?" Kurama asked smiling.

She nodded and smiled back relieved, "I had no idea that it was going to work, but it was worth a shot. I think I just used up my energy though…" she said as the room darkened. For the first time since she could remember she was engulfed in deep sleep.

Yusuke frowned and looked over at the giant hole in the wall, "I think one of us should keep an eye on her tonight in case any other demons show up."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "I'll do it, you guys get some rest."

Kurama gently carried Suki up the stairs walking into her room and shutting the door with his foot. He felt her clutch his shirt making him look down, she was still asleep but she was frowning, tears running down her cheek. ~She must be dreaming, how can one person endure so much pain,~ he thought as he made his way to the bed. Gently placing her down he tried to pry her hand from his shirt, she was clinging on to it pretty well. Suddenly in her sleep she pulled him down giving Kurama a soft tender kiss. Kurama's green eyes widened in surprise as his heart beat loudly in his ears. Her lips were soft, warm, and full they sent tingles down his spine. Letting go of him, Kurama quickly straightened as his cheeks filled with warmth from the unexpected event. His heart was beginning to return to its normal rate as she muttered the words "goodbye, Natsuo."

Now Kurama understood, after all of this she still was fighting a broken heart. Natsuo was the name of her ex-boyfriend, ~you deserve better,~ he thought as he tucked her in. Blushing heavily after receiving such a kiss, even if it wasn't intended for him. Kurama sat down next to her bed watching as she slept, she was beautiful. It was such a shame he thought, she seemed to be a nice person. Yet her life so far had been quite unkind. Koenma's plan to keep her safe in the other world had failed miserably. How did she not awaken apocalypse already? Shaking his head Kurama quietly thought of how she had technically stolen his first kiss, at least in his human form. He was glad no one was around to see him being flustered over such a trivial thing.

Several hours later Suki's teal eyes opened to see a dark room. Hearing the rhythmical sound of rain drops on the roof, she sighed. ~At least its raining, I love the rain,~ she thought as she closed her eyes for a moment not really wanting to wake up. She dreamed of Natsuo last night and said good-bye in her dream. Holding the gold heart shaped necklace that hung around her neck, she looked down at it pensively. The blue zircon stone shone prettily wrapped in its gold rim. She wondered if anyone had noticed she had disappeared at all. Had her parents noticed? Did Natsuo and Chika worry about her? Taking a deep breath she pushed thoughts of them to the back of her mind. Her heart stinging with their betrayal.

She sighed again and then noticed that there was someone else in her room. Looking over her heart skipped a beat as she saw a sleeping Kurama sitting on a chair. She blushed and stared at him. It was still hard to believe this was happening. She was in a world that just happened to be her favorite anime series and sitting near her bed was her favorite anime bishounen. She smiled at bit ~maybe this won't be so bad after all~ she thought to herself. Getting up she walked to the vanity grabbing a brush and brushing out her long raven hair. She patiently waited for Kurama to wake, not wanting to disturb him. Once he began to stir, she walked over and sat on the bed in front of him as he began to wake up. Opening his brilliant forest green eyes, she melted inside as they met her aqua-marine ones.

"Why are you sleeping here? Did I collapse last night?" she asked.

Kurama smiled at her making her want to swoon. Man he was handsome, "we wanted to make sure no more demons came so I stayed to keep you safe."

Blushing at his smile, she muttered a shy thank you. He got up and stretched a bit. "How about we go get some breakfast?" Suki nodded as Kurama led her to the kitchen.

Once inside she noticed that no one was awake. Making herself useful she began to aide Kurama at cooking breakfast. She peeked up at him as she began to cook eggs, "So when did you start all living together?"

Kurama smiled over at the girl, her voice was soft and shy. He hoped that she would get more comfortable around them, "well this is new to us. Koenma thought you would need a lot of protection. We expected you to be here a little while ago but we were able to stop Apocalyse's demons plot for a few weeks. This was before we knew of the circumstances of your home life of course. Koenma thought this was the best way to keep someone with you at all times."

His voice was cautious; he kept an eye on her as she processed the information. A small frown was on her lips; he didn't want to make her feel self-conscious. "It's not at all an inconvenience to us, you shouldn't feel guilty," he said trying to read her face.

Suki looked up at him and gave him a half-smile, "thanks."

Kurama stood there as his mind began to look for a way to make her more comfortable, but he had very small experience being friends with women. As Yoko he had only used women for sexual needs or manipulation. Even as a human he never really developed friendships. He wasn't interested really, not until he met Yusuke. He always kept all the girls from school at a distance, despite all their adoration towards him. Keiko and Botan were both friends with him because of Yusuke technically. Those friendships came easy, naturally almost. Neither of those women wanted to date him or show him off like some pretty boy trophy. The girls at school would just fawn and throw themselves at him. Suki on the other hand seemed to be quiet; he knew she was going through a difficult time in her life. He needed her to trust him and the others yet had no real clue how to start making her feel comfortable. Before his thoughts could go any further the sounds of footsteps announced that the rest of the house was awake.

"Smells like food!" Yusuke said with a grin as he walked in, "lets see if our new housemate can cook as good as you Kurama!"

Kurama watched as Suki quietly giggled at Yusuke as he winked one of his brown eyes toward her. Kuwabara sleepily sat next to his friend. "Good morning guys," she said. Her voice sounded happy. The kitsune quietly envied Yusuke's mastery and making things light. It was what made him approachable to so many. As they all gathered for breakfast he continued to keep an eye on the quiet girl. Kuwabara had engaged her on a talk about cats, she shyly admitted she always wanted a pet but could never have one because of her parents. She seemed happy to know that Kuwabara's cat Eikichi was somewhere in the house.

"Oh Suuukiiii!" Botan's voice rang through the house. Suki almost jumped out of her skin as the perky girl walked in with a grin on her face.

"Koenma said that we should go shopping! Since all of your clothes are in another dimension then you get to buy a whole new wardrobe! Doesn't that sound like fun?" she said enthusiastically.

Suki tried her best to smile at her, "eh, well I'm not much of a shopper but I guess it won't be too bad."

Suki quickly was wisked away to the mall with the boys in toe. She quickly found herself styled and pampered by the spunky spirit. Koenma was very generous in giving her everything she would need. Suki shyly accepted the clothes, and Botan talked her into buying art supplies and an Iphone. She watched through the window as the boys chatted happily outside the store.

"Okay, I think we are all done here," Botan said snapping Suki out of her trance. She smiled happily at her as if they had been friends for years, "lets go get the boys and we'll go home. Maybe we can figure out some dinner."

Suki smiled back at her feeling at ease by her friendliness, "okay."

As they walked outside Yusuke stretched and yawned, "are you girls done yet we've been here all day!"

Suki gave him an apologetic smile. Feeling sorry that they had to babysit her all the time. It really was unfair for them. "Oh, shut up Yusuke! It doesn't take two seconds to get everything someone needs from scrath," Botan said rolling her eyes at him, "Besides we are done."

"Sorry to waste your day at the mall guys," Suki muttered as she shifted the bags in her hands.

"Don't listen to Yusuke. Now let us carry those bags girls," Kuwabara quickly grabbed the bags out of Suki's hand. They all fell into step together as they made their way back to the house. Quickly taking a detour through the park Kurama quietly watched his new friend as she took in her surrounding. Her curious eyes seemingly taking everything in. He noticed that she frequently rubbed the heart necklace around her neck in between her fingers. It seemed to be a nervous habit. Kurama frowned wondering how he could get her to relax, he imagined she was still adjusting to all the new changes.

Up ahead he watched her look over at the elderly couple walking in front of them holding hands. The older man smiling down at his wife as he guided her to a bench, "they are so cute. Is it silly for me to still believe in love? My grandfather always talked about my late grandmother with such tenderness that it made me believe somehow I might find that person one day. This necklace I have was hers. He gave it her on their first anniversary."

Kurama was surprised at her candid thoughts; this was his chance to be reassuring. "That's not silly at all, I can assure you that there is real love out there. I know that life has been harsh but I'm sure one day you will be able to find love like the one your grandparents had."

She looked up and gave him a wistful smile, "maybe, I'm not really sure that's a good idea anymore. Having a evil demon sleeping in me makes me think I should try to protect my heart from any more heartbreak."

Something about the way she looked at him made Kurama's heart twist with sadness. Everything on her face showed him she had meant every single word of her statement. Before he could respond they were suddenly surrounded by five energies. What would seemingly be a group of joggers came up behind them and rudely knocked into the group taking everyone off guard and throwing them to the ground. Kurama could sense these where not humans and he suddenly panicked as they blocked his view of Suki.

Suki was startled as she fell to the ground her palms stinging as they hit the sidewalk. Looking up a smirking Asami stood over her with dark eyes full of mischief. Swooping down with her arm Asami snapped the necklace around her neck and took off in a sprint while laughing maniacally. Suki suddenly was on her feet taking off after her, "get back here!"

She felt a knot in her throat as she chased down the demon, she knew that this was deliberate. How long was she following them? She must have been listening to her conversation and was purposely going after anything to get under her skin. That necklace was the last thing her grandfather had given her. Right before he died he had told her when she wore it she would always know he loved her. She had to get back somehow, even if she wasn't sure she could get it back. She wasn't sure if any of the boys were behind her as Asami turned into the wooded forest but she just kept going without hesitation. As she chased her she realized that it had started to rain the drops quickly falling and drenching her down to her bones. She pushed hard and sprinted ahead quickly tackling Asami from behind.

The demoness yelped in surprise as the rolled on the ground, quickly turning around she punched Suki in the face catching her off guard and causing her to release her grip and freeing her. Suki sucked in a breath as she felt the pain spread from her jaw. Looking up she lost hope of getting her necklace back as she floated over a river. She glared up at her as anger rushed through her veins, the demoness smirking as her triumphantly.

"Give. It. Back." Suki demanded through gritted teeth, she had to figure out a way to get to the stupid wench, even if she got her ass kicked it would all be worth it.

"Sorry I just let you have this little chase to make you think you had a chance. It may be small start but this is just an example that we will always be there, finding new ways to break you down. Even when you think we can't. I'm gonna start by taking this, your dear grandmother's necklace. I could see it as I watched you holding it all day, how important it is to you. What a pretty security blanket." She began to laugh, "eventually I will make you go mad, and you will let Apocalypse take over. The sooner you realize this world is not deserving of your pity, the sooner you will let her destroy it."

Suki was shanking with anger as she stood there…helpless, "that's never going to happen."

Asami's smirk grew bigger as she tossed the necklace up and caught it in her hand. "We will see," and with that she was gone.

Suki fell to her knees as she watched her vanish before her eyes. Tears began to pour out as she punched the ground in frustration. The more she tried to convince herself it didn't matter the less she believed it. That necklace was important to her; it was more than just a possession. With her grandfather's recent passing she had cherished it more than before. And now it was gone.

Kurama was breathing hard as he ran in the direction of Suki's energy. He was sure that the other humans had thought that they were getting robbed for their shopping bags. The other demons did a good job at attacking everyone letting Suki run after Asami; as they had probably planned. As soon as the rain started to fall and park goers scattered to find shelter Hiei took the advantage and disposed of one of his attackers. Quickly going after Kurama's.

"Go find the girl I got this fox," he said as he got in between the two demons.

Kurama didn't even respond as he took to a sprint. Now he was trying to catch up, quickly realizing that Suki must be in better shape than he thought. She had not only kept up with Asami, but managed to get pretty far into the forest. His mind raced as he got closer and closer. Asami's energy was suddenly gone; he felt some relief as he sensed that Suki was still there. Finally weaving through the trees he found her next to river on her hands and knees. She was quietly sobbing and shaking but she was not visibly hurt. Thanking the Gods that she looked okay, Kurama knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

Suki looked up as two strong arms wrapped around her, his green eyes were full of worry an she also saw a little relief. "What happened?" Kurama asked softly. She tried to stop the crying but there seemed to be no way, she clutched her now bare neck and tried to talk but found no words. She felt slightly embarrassed to be crying over an object.

"The necklace, that's what she wanted." Kurama frowned, "how on earth did she watch you so closely without us noticing?" Suki shook her head as Kurama helped her stand. He was still holding her close and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry she was able to get to you. I promise we will be more aware from now on, and I promise I'll get it back for you. Please don't cry, she's just trying to cause you pain and you've already been through too much of that."

His soothing voice engulfed her as she buried her head in his chest. She quietly marveled at the honesty in his voice, she had never heard someone sound so honest. Looking up at his emerald eyes she saw the conviction in them, he meant every word. Something in them made her feel safe and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"Thank you," her voice sounded raspy but the fact that she had said anything at all was enough for Kurama to give her a small smile. He kept an arm around her as they began to make their way back to the others, the rain beginning to thin out and eventually stopping by the time that they found their way out of the forest. Looking up at the sky the late afternoon sun began to peek through the dark clouds, letting a small rainbow spill out. Suki felt her heart stir as she stared at it, "it's a rainbow, my grandpa always told me that rainbows signified new beginnings."

Kurama stopped and followed her gaze to the sky, looking down at her he smiled, "maybe that's him giving you a sign. This may not be a perfect picture, but in a way you have a chance at a new beginning here with us."

Suki nodded finally letting a small smile pass through her lips. As she heard the others calling them from a distance she knew Kurama might be right. There had to be a way to get through this. Somehow this was her chance for change, her chance for a new beginning and a new life. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from having the life she deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Suki sighed as the warm shower water cleansed her body. The rain had left her feeling a chill than ran through her bones. Closing her eyes she reflected on the events of the day with a small frown on her face. Damn that Asami, she was putrid. Just the tought of her made so angry that her hands started to shake. She was going to find a way to keep her at a distance. Taking a deep breath Suki thought of Kurama, a much more pleasant memory of him holding her in the rain flashed through her mind. His green eyes were so sincere as he listened to her and comforted her. Warmth spread through her cheeks as she blushed at the thought. He was so nice, and so were the others. Perhaps it would be easy to keep Apocalypse trapped as long as she was with them. Yes, she had to be optimistic. She never liked to dwell on the negative before and she wasn't going to start now. Turning off the shower Suki grabbed a towel and stepped out. Looking at the foggy mirror she used her hand to be able to see her reflection. A scream almost escaped her lips when she looked into the mirror. Two cold black eyes were staring deep into her soul.

"Don't be a foolish girl, this world will be just as painful as the one you came from," her voice was raspy and cold she almost didn't believe the woman in the mirror was speaking to her. An eerie feeling overtook her, as she saw herself, yet not herself in the reflection. Those eyes so hauntingly black where those of the demon deep within her body.

Her legs began to tremble in fear, "you're wrong. I can be happy here no matter what you say!"

Apocalypse laughed, "idiot. You will not be happy here. Eventually you will see what I see. Humans are greedy pitiful creatures; they don't care for anyone but themselves. Even those you trust will eventually betray you. The creatures you are trying to protect do the most terrible things in this world. You will see, they will let you down. Then you will come into the dark with me and kill them all."

Suki could feel the tears welding up as she shut your eyes not wanting to see her anymore, "no you're wrong! You're wrong!" Her heart beat in her ears as she expected Apocalypse to respond but there was no answer. Relief flooded to her as she opened her eyes and saw that she was alone again. Her aqua-marine eyes filled with fear, she needed to do something to get these feelings out. Quickly drying and dressing she searched your room not sure what she was looking for. Ripping through the shopping bags from earlier and found the charcoal and drawing paper she had purchased. Sitting on the floor she began to furiously draw. Those dark black eyes, hauntingly black, unlike anything she had ever seen before. There was no way to get them out of her head. It was hard to wrap her mind around it; she had seen her yet she couldn't understand. How was it possible that for almost seventeen years she had not noticed another entire BEING living inside her! From time to time she felt like she might have suffered from depression, but was that Apocalyse's sneaky little way to try to pry her way to the surface? The girl sat there entranced in thought, she didn't even notice the knock on the door or the person walking into her room.

"Suki?" Kurama's voice called carefully to her as he watched her sit on the floor.

Suki jumped up breaking the charcoal stick in half almost as if his voice broke her maddened trance. Looking up at him she had no words as he kneeled down next to her and looked at her drawing. By now she had done most of her face but she still couldn't get the eyes right. Taking a deep breath she tried to explain herself, "it's her. I saw her." Suki felt funny as she listened to her voice it sounded so distant, was she doing it already? Pulling her into the dark?

"I see. Her eyes are haunting. How did you see her?" his smooth voice was so cautious.

"In the reflection of my mirror. I couldn't get her out of my head I thought this would help but I became so engrossed in it that I guess it only accomplished more harm then good," she responded quietly looking into the black eyes drawn in the paper.

Kurama picked up the sketchbook and looked at it for a few seconds then closed it. "I see…perhaps a distraction is in order then. The guys want to watch a movie and I wanted to see if you would join us," he smiled at her almost as if to disarm the frazzled girl. Suki look in amazement at him as she felt herself lightening again, he was smart not to want her to keep talking about it. He wanted her to stay away from those feelings. A distraction sounded lovely.

Looking down at her dirty hands she used your towel to get the charcoal off then smiled back at the handsome redhead. "That sounds like a good plan," she said as he helped her off the floor. Running a hand through her raven hair she realized that it was completely dry…_how long have I've been sitting on the floor like that? _

"Kurama you must think I'm a total basket case right about now," she said embarrassed as she looked down at her hands. Here she was manically drawing on the floor for God knows how long. _He must think I'm a weirdo!_

Kurama chuckled as they both walked down the hallway, "not at all if anyone can understand two struggling alter egos that would be me."

Her head snapped up at him surprised he had some truth behind that. Yoko Kurama was not known to be incredibly kind. Actually Kurama now was much different than his original form. Maybe she could ask about that later, they had probably changed each other some in order to co-exist. She doubted that could happen to her but she still could use the insight. Walking into the living room she smiled as she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara cheering at something. They were both laughing and dancing around. "What has gotten you two all riled up?" she asked as her attention turned to a defeated Botan on the recliner.

"We won at rocks paper scissors and get to watch this scary movie instead of the stupid romantic comedy Botan chose!" Yusuke said grinning.

"What movie is that?"

Yusuke held the box in front of her face, "House on the Haunted Hill!"

Suki looked at the cover carefully as she sat on the loveseat, "this looks scary…" she agreed. Yusuke and Kuwabara both thought that was funny and became even more excited as they ran to put the dvd in. Kurama sat next to her with an amused look on his face as the two goof balls took their seats on the big couch. Not to her surprise she spent most of the movie screaming and grabbing on to poor Kurama. Never being a huge fan of scary movies, she found this one especially creepy. As the action climaxed towards a bloody, gory end Suki was basically burying her head behind a couch pillow. Yusuke and Kuwabara got their kicks watching her and Botan react. Once it was finally over she sagged on the couch with relief.

"Why people make scary movies like that is beyond me!" Suki put a hand on her chest still feeling her accelerated heart beat.

"Geez Suki, you're such a baby I hope you are braver in battle," Kuwabara snickered.

Suki pouted at him, thinking he had a valid point, "well I hope so too I guess! I don't know how I'm going to sleep after that!"

Yusuke got up stretching his arms, "just close your eyes don't worry, that movie ghost isn't half as bad as a lot of the demons out there." He said as he cockily walked up the steps followed by Kuwabara and Botan who was telling him that wasn't a helpful answer.

Suki felt her stomach sink. What if the demons that came after her were that scary, would she be able to handle it? "I hate him right now." She said feeling like now she'd be wired all night.

Kurama started to laugh, the young girl narrowed her teal eyes at him as she watched him try his best to stop. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you but I was surprised of how scared you got. Don't listen to Yusuke as long as you're with us you have nothing to worry about. How about some tea to calm you down?"

Rolling her eyes she decided to let it him get away with laughing at her expense. She smiled at him and nodded. It was silly to get so scared over a movie. Taking a seat she quietly watched as Kurama heated the water. Suddenly feeling embarrassed she apologized, "I'm sorry for grabbing on to you the whole time. I really didn't think I'd get so scared either."

Kurama placed the teacups on the table and simply smiled at her. Apparently the entire thing did not bother him in the least. She watched his face to make sure he wasn't just being polite. "Don't worry, I'm not one to complain when a cute girl holds on to me during a movie."

Suki's cheeks began burn as she looked at him. _Did Kurama just tell me I'm cute?! _She thought too embarrassed for words as her gaze met his intense green eyes. The hot water began to steam out of the pot taking his eyes off her and making her silently thank whatever higher power caused the distraction. Her brain was about to explode at the subtle yet sweet complement. As he came back and poured the hot water into the cups she remembered Apocalypse's words. Suki began to bite her lip wondering if she should tell Kurama what she had said. Taking a breath she decided this was a good a time as any to get his perspective on the incident. "She said I was foolish, that this world would be just as bad as the one I came from," she swallowed hard remembering her, "but being here with you and the others I can't help but think she must be wrong." Looking up at Kurama she saw his eyes were a bit more serious then before.

"She must be somewhere in between awakening and being locked away to communicate with you. Don't let her get to you, that's what she wants and I promise I won't let things be as bad as you lived so far. Just remember to take it one day at a time. You can control her; that's why she's trying to get to you because you are stronger than her and she knows it," the gentle boy placed his hand over hers. "Life will get better I promise," he said reassuringly.

Suki felt her heart warm at his words. His hand was strong and gentle, making her feel as if it was transferring his strength to her. He was right, she had the power to control her and she was not going to give into her so easily. It was hard though, since she kept feeling these conflicting feelings about everything. There was so much to be digested since she arrived. Quietly drinking her tea Suki wondered what her real parents would have advised. Did anyone know them? How on earth did she end up with such a messed up family in the other dimension. She felt so confused it made her miss her grandfather, he always knew what to say.

"You know it's actually more worrisome when you get so wrapped up in your thoughts like you are now. I'd prefer if you felt like you could tell me what's troubling you. You can trust me, you know that don't you Suki?" his worried tone broke through her thoughts.

Looking into Kurama's green eyes and truly saw the worry in them making her feel a bit guilty about it. "I'm sorry Kurama, I'm just so overwhelmed. I have no idea how to process all that's happened. I was just thinking how much I missed my grandpa. He was the person that I always came to when I was lost or ready to break. He shielded me from the worst of my parent's abuse until he got sick. I wonder what's going on right now there. Did my mom give him a proper burial? Do they care that I've disappeared?"

Kurama listened intently, "I wish I could answer your questions but I'm afraid we might not have a way to ever find out what goes on in your other dimension. As for missing your grandfather it's okay to grieve his death. You never really got a chance to because everything happened so fast. I'm sure though that he would want you to try and start over here and be happy. You are right about the fact that a lot has happened but also a lot has changed; I think you are safer and better off here with us. It will be a big adjustment but hopefully this place can be your new home."

As she smiled at him she saw some of the worry leave his face. Could she ever tire of looking at such a handsome man? He was so caring; it made her think he was too good to be true. "Home. That sounds nice, I've never felt at home anywhere before, not even with grandpa. He couldn't really look after me the way he liked and my parents were very strict about my whereabouts. Thanks for listening Kurama."

Kurama got up and placed his teacup in the sink then walked over and put his hand over her head. "Anytime, get some rest," he said as he made his way upstairs.

Heading back into her room she quietly climbed into bed feeling a little more relaxed. Suki closed her eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be less eventful that the week had been so far.

In her dream

Suki began to scream for help as she heard her mother screaming on the other side of the door. But there was no way to get through the door it was locked. Finally feeling fed up she held up her hands and blasted a whole through running into the kitchen and seeing her mother on the floor bloodied and motionless her father panting over her. She glared at him angrily, "why do you do this to us?! What did she ever do to deserve this?!"

Her father looked at her and grimaced. His cold blue eyes full of hate, "she gave birth to you. You demon child, I've never wanted you. I hate you." He drunkenly picked up a knife from the counter and ran towards her in full speed.

A high pitched scream left your lips as the knife pierced through her chest the pain spreading through her entire body…then he was gone and there was nothing around you but white. Suki's breathing was heavy as she fell to the ground stunned. It only made her wonder what had happened to her mother that night. Could she be dead? Her eyes looked back up as she peered through a window. They widened as Natsuo and Chika were inside embracing each other.

"Oh now that she is gone we can be together," Natsuo whispered in her ear. "No more hiding our love."

She felt sick to your stomach as he kissed her. But not because she loved him…no she knew that was done. It was more because of the fact that Chika could betray her like that. Chika was her only friend for years_. How could she have done this to me?_

Again everything disappeared and she was back in the white room, tears running down her face. She gasped as Apocalypse appeared in front of her. She was floating in the air wearing a black gown and had huge black wings. She glared up at her, her face was cruel yet beautiful. It was so odd an evil demon in her body with black eyes.

"Can't you see how cruel the world has been to you? I only want to make it right," she said softly.

Suki glared at her wiping her eyes, "why can't you leave me alone. Sure I have suffered a lot but that isn't a reason to go and destroy the world. There is evil and good everywhere."

Apocalypse smiled at her sending chills down her spine, "my child you are so naïve. This world of yours is mostly evil, no one really ever cares about each other just them selves. Everything is driven on people's selfish desires. Even these boys you think are protecting you only do so because they are saving their own skin. If you awaken me then they know they will surely perish, they don't care about you at all."

Suki froze as she gently flew down and pulled her into a hug. She continued to softly speak in her ear, "I am the one who cares for you. We are two beings merged into one. I will make sure no one ever hurts you and I will make sure to destroy all these selfish humans. Once I rule the world you can have what you wish. I will not deny you of your deepest desires. I can see your heart and I know that we are not that different. Deep in there with all that pain there is a darkness looming. It's so beautiful and calls to me…you call to me."

Hot tears streamed down her face as Apocalypse embraced her. It all was so odd to her as if she was peering into the deepest hidden emotions of her soul. Closing her eyes she pushed her back and stood up. Looking her directly in her face she clenched her fists angrily, "no this ends now. I will not have you telling me what to do or how to feel. I am in charge here not you! The only reason you are doing all of this now is because you want to have my body. I will not give in to you!"

Her glare intensified as she started to chuckle at her, "oh my dear. Don't worry I know I will be back. You will come crying for me when you no longer can take the truths of this awful world."

end of dream

Suki bolted up in her bed; sweat dripping down her face and tears falling from her eyes. Her fists clenched the blanket in anger as she thought about her. Who did she think she was? She knew that she was nothing like her. Angrily getting up she changed into some workout clothes and looked at the clock. It was only three am. Grabbing her ipod she quietly made her way to the workout room that was downstairs. It was a small room a treadmill weights and a punching bag but it would have to do. She felt so antsy. Putting on headphones and strapping the ipod on her arm she decided to run it off first. Mulling over how angry she was at her. Enough was enough. She didn't care what she was trying to do this was not going to go her way. She needed to take control completely and seeing her everywhere was not acceptable.

Kurama awoke to a rare site as Yusuke and Kuwabara were already downstairs eating cereal by the time he had gotten up. Suki wasn't in her room, her door was wide open but the guys didn't seem worried. Kurama was about to ask where she was when Genkai and Botan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning boys," she said as everyone looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing here grandma?" Yusuke said surprised.

Genkai glared at him, "well what do you think nitwit, I'm here to check out your new arrival."

Before anyone could respond a huge crashing sound came from the back of the house, everyone immediately sprinted in that direction followed only to find that the punching bag had smashed through the wall. Kurama watched in awe as he opened the door and saw Suki inside she was panting and glowing a soft green color. _How could I not have felt her energy before_, it was flowing out of her in a way that would intimidate any demon.

"Suki? Are you alright?" Kurama asked as she looked over at everyone.

Here aqua-marine eyes were fiery she looked more determined than he had ever seen her before, "yeah just working off a little steam is all."

"What's gotten into you? Its nine o'clock in the morning?" Kuwabara asked looking at the giant whole in the wall.

She took a deep breath and clenched her fist, "I'm just done with this. Apocalypse came to me again but in a dream this time. And it got me thinking…who the hell does she think she is! This is MY body and this is MY life! I'm not going to let some stupid demon take over me. She thinks I'm easy prey but she's so wrong! I am not a weak little girl; I am stronger than she thinks. And will be damned if she thinks I'll let her destroy earth. I am going to get stronger. Strong enough so that none of her stupid minions can even come close to hurting me, or anyone I care about. It's time for me to stop being the victim and take things into my own hands."

Kurama stood there in awe as he watched her, the more she spoke the stronger he spirit energy became. It glowed around her engulfing the whole room. She was absolutely beautiful.

His thoughts were derailed when Genkai stepped out in front of her, "well I'm glad to heart that. Because we have a lot of work to do young lady."


	5. Chapter 5

Suki felt a little stunned to see THE Genkai standing in front of her. All she ever wanted when she watched Yu Yu Hakusho on TV was to have a kickass master like her. As soon as she gathered her wits she immediately bowed to her, "Master Genkai, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please forgive my rudeness my name is Suki."

Looking up her she saw a pleased smile on her face, "looks like this one has some manners unlike some dimwit that I know. Now lets sit down and have a chat. You should also get some breakfast we will start your training today."

Suki nodded trying to hide her excitement. Master Genkai training her sounded awesome, she knew she would be tough but she was ready. As everyone made their way into the kitchen Suki decided to grab some cereal. Genkai sat down with a cup of tea and took a deep breath.

"Koenma has filled me in on your specific situation. He also told me that some demon has shown up recently and needs you on your best physical and spiritual condition as soon as possible. Now, I can see that physically that won't be a problem, you need to learn to yield your spirit energy but this will come with some practice and I am confident we can get you to that point. However I do have some conditions for my training. Since Apocalypse feeds on negative energy I will need you to be entirely honest about what you are thinking and feeling at all times. Not only with me, but with the boys as well. You need to trust us entirely and you need to be able to talk through whatever it is that you are thinking or feeling. My guess is that you are now being sabotaged from with in; a demon like her will try to get you at a point of vulnerability. Then she will attack you. So you have to be honest and open. I need you to be completely transparent. Am I clear?" her face was completely serious. Suki knew Genkai was the real deal.

"Okay, I can agree to that," she said hesitantly. The thought of having no emotion or thought go unexpressed was very daunting.

"Well then if you agree than what are you holding back?" she said reading the obvious hesitation in her voice.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach from nervousness, "Uh well I've lived my entire life repressing feelings and emotions. I've become good at hiding pain and having a brave face this may be more difficult for me than it sounds."

Genkai nodded, "this is not a task only for Suki. I will expect you boys to be smart and handle things properly. Think before you speak and really take in the meaning of your words and hers. If Suki were to tell you something really break it down and understand it, Apocalypse can really try to darken her thoughts so she might be feeling more complexly than any of you can understand. Especially you two." Genkai gave a look to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke gave her a look back, "whatever I can handle this we have been through some sick situations before and I handled them just fine."

Suki almost giggled as Genkai scoffed at him, "whatever." Her tone led her to believe she thought Yusuke could have handled things better in the past. Seeing Yusuke with her was something she never thought she would get to see.

After breakfast everyone headed outside and walked into the woods behind the house. Suki was not surprised there was what looked like a makeshift training arena there. It was far enough to not be found right away by snooping kids but close enough to walk to from the house. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Genkai cleared her throat and looked her straight in the eye. Her dark brown irises would be assessing her every move.

"Okay Suki, first I need to assess your skill levels so I want to watch you go against each of the boys," she looked over at them, "and I'll tell each of you what you are allowed and not allowed to try against her."

Kuwabara scratched the back of his head, "uh Genkai? I can't fight Suki. She's a girl and that is against my honor code. I can't hit women."

Genkai rolled her eyes at him but Suki shrugged it off, "its okay Kuwabara I respect that. I think it's noble you have an honor code."

Kuwabara blushed and grinned at her, "gee thanks."

"Whatever then Yusuke you go first and don't use your spirit energy on her just hand to hand combat," Genkai said giving him a stern look.

"Sure thing grandma," he said as he stepped on in the middle of ring.

Suki took a deep breath and got into a fighters stance as he did the same. Genkai signaled to start and Suki waited for Yusuke to make the first move. Thankful for her kickboxing background she dodged his punches. He had a very sloppy technique but she could tell that if any of those punches connected they would surely hurt. Trying to keep good distance she made her first strike that he dodged, he was very fast. Doing a jab, hook, cross combination she quickly confused him and managed to get two punches in the last sinking in his cheek. She tried to hide her surprise as she made impact.

Yusuke spit out a little bit of blood, "not bad for a girl." He grinned at making Suki half smile back as he came back for more.

This time he changed his combinations getting a few punches in himself. Damn they hurt but she had to be fast. Letting him come close Suki quickly did a cross punch then when his hands when up she kneed his stomach jumped back and roundhouse kicked him sending him back.

She watched in awe as he seemed to be in pain but kept smiling, "damn, you are good where did you learn to kick like that?"

Suki kept her hands up and shrugged, "my grandpa owned a dojo he taught almost every kind of martial art."

_That you never used to protect your mother_, Suki stopped in her tracks as she heard Apocalypse's voice in her head. Her heart began to race as her words sunk in.

_It wasn't that simple he was strong and I was so small,_ she mentally fought back. However the distraction it left her open to get punched square in the face by Yusuke. Suki heard ringing in her ears as she fell backwards.

"Yusuke that was too hard!" she heard someone's voice. Kurama's? Her ears were ringing so much it was hard to tell.

Standing up, Suki shook it off spat out some blood, "its okay keep going. After all I've been punched by a man before I can take it." She scowled thinking of her father. Maybe Apocalypse was right, she might have been strong enough to stop him but she was always so scared.

Yusuke looked hesitant but ran forward and went for another blow. Jiu Jitsu instincts kicked in and Suki quickly used his body momentum to throw him to the ground and into a solid arm bar. She heard him groan as the pain registered making her stop before the inevitable break that a less experienced fighter may not be aware of.

"Enough," Genkai's voice called out, "very good Suki I see you are skilled in more than one fighting technique."

She nodded, "several." Extending her hand she helped Yusuke up who gave her a surprising grin. She thought maybe he would be more upset after she pulled the arm bar on him.

"That was pretty sick you may have to teach me how the hell you did that!" he didn't seem upset her at all making relief flood her system.

"Its just a little Jiu Jitsu," she responded shily.

"Hiei will go next and use his sword against you. Can you use a weapon Suki?" Genkai asked.

Suki nodded and ran to the side of the arena where she had rested her own katana, the one she had received from her grandfather; then went back and mentally prepared for going against Hiei. He was a tough opponent that much she already knew.

Before starting the fight Genkai looked at her, "in this fight don't only rely on your martial arts skills. Follow your instincts and try to use your spirit energy."

Looking over at the old woman she nodded and took a deep breath. Genkai signaled the start of the match and Hiei disappeared in front of her eyes. The thumping of her heart could be heard in her ears as she slightly panicked, feeling a small tingling sesation Suki instinctively blocked to her side. Hiei's sword crashed against her own with surprising force.

He smirked almost seeming evil, "not bad onna." That's all she heard before he disappeared again this time she ducked and felt the wind from his sword as he slashed at her from above. Every time he was near it was like she could feel it in her gut. Taking another deep breath she concentrated on seeing him. At first it was blurry but she could make him out some. Trying to see him caused her to let guard down; Hiei took advantage and hit her in the stomach with the handle of his sword knocking her wind out. Suki straightened back up and ignored the pulling pain that was spreading through her solar plexus finally able to see him was enough to strike back. The slashing of swords could be heard echoing through the woods. Hiei was so good she had never gone against such a skilled swordsman before. However, Suki kept surprising herself as she kept up with his speed. He kept getting hits in, the stinging of his blade made small cuts only to show her she would be loosing this fight if it were real. But at least she was able to counter some and keep moving. She knew that for now that was enough. She suddenly felt this tingling sensation in her palm. Without pondering on how strange it felt Suki tried to follow her instincts. She slammed her hand on the ground and watched amazed as spirit energy shot out around her in a huge wave. Hiei's eyes widened as the impact sent him flying back and off the arena completely. He hit the ground pretty hard making a crater. She felt her stomach sink in fear as she ran towards him. Hoping that he wasn't hurt or pissed off enough to really kick her ass.

"Hiei are you okay?!" she asked as she saw him lying on the ground.

Hiei got up and shook his head, "fine." He responded.

At the sight of him sitting up Suki took a deep breath and sat on her knees exhausted. Fighting him really had drained her. She inspected the back of her hand in amazement recalling her last attack, "I have no idea how I did that."

"Like I said you followed your instincts. I can see you have good instincts at that and speed. Lets see how you do against Kurama and his rose whip," Genkai said looking satisfied. Suki felt pride swelling in her chest, as Genkai seemed to be impressed with her.

"Genkai are you sure? Suki is probably tired after that," Kurama said giving her a concerned look.

Suki got up even though her body felt like lead from the physical exertion it took to fight Hiei. "No its okay lets keep going," she said getting back to the middle of the arena. She needed to know how far she could go. Determination flowed to her knowing that she had to master her powers in order to protect herself and the others from Apocalypse's stupid minions.

Kurama stepped on to the arena facing her; he had a small scowl on his face. She saw the hesitation on his face. He obviously didn't want to hurt her. "Are you sure?" he could tell she was exhausted.

She nodded seriously, "yeah."

"Don't go too easy on her Kurama you won't be doing her any favors if you do," Genkai called out, "start!"

Suki felt so amazed to see Kurama take out his rose whip in person. His eyes hardened as he was trying not to hold back while his deadly whip began to lash at her. She quickly dodged out of the way of the first few blows her muscles screaming in protest. As her body began to tire she knew she had to find a way to counteract this attacks. She needed to dig deep and find this spirit energy that she had within. Suki quickly did a back flip and got out of the range of the long whip. She needed a strategy if she was going to beat Kurama. The rose whip was the perfect defense weapon it caused the opponent to keep distance, which is why he must use it. If she wanted to make an impact she would need to do one of two things. Be able to get close enough to make impact or be able to hurt him from afar. Mentally groaning she took a deep breath and concentrated on making that tingling feeling come back to her hands. They started to glow a green color, she held her hands in front of her and shot out some green orbs. Trying to hide her shock that it had actually worked she watched them go flying in his direction. Kurama quickly got of the way of both making her wish she had better aim. She would need to be more tactical. Kurama lashed his whip at her again this time catching the side of her arm, her face winced as it cut through. Digging for bravery she decided to run towards him as she shot out more spirit orbs. He was fast but got skimmed by some. Suki continued the same trying to find a flaw. After a while she realized that when he dodged or moved out of the way he did let his guard down for a bit. Perhaps if she could get close enough during that time she could knock the whip out of his hands. Quickly moving on to her plan she shot a few orbs and did two front flips to land in front of him. Kurama looked at her surprised as she knocked the whip out of his hands. Then she quickly did a jab, hook, cross combination finishing with a roundhouse kick and knocking him off the arena.

Genkai smirked and jumped onto the arena, "well done Suki. I think I've seen what I need to train you properly now."

Suki panted as she doubled over, the breaths raggedly burning her throat. All of her muscles cried out as the lactic acid kicked in and the adrenaline left. "Kurama held back," she said looking up.

Kurama looked back up at her and smiled, "I assure you that last part you completely surprised me. I thought you were just wildly trying to hit me with the spirit energy. I see now that you used it to distract me and get close enough to strike. You did very well."

Suki gave him a small smile and sat back on her legs panting hard, she couldn't remember the last time she was pushed so hard. "Man I have never been so tired," she said as she wiped the sweat of her brow.

"Lets go back inside you all deserve a good meal," Genkai said helping her up. It must have been late afternoon because the evening sky was starting to turn gold.

As they made their way back Suki realized she had left something behind. "I'll be right back I just forgot my katana," she quickly called out turning around and running back to the arena.

Kurama watched her run off and decided that it was best to follow, "I'll go with her just to be safe."

The others nodded and continued on as he ran off to catch up with Suki. Again he was surprised that she had a good distance on him but he could catch up. However halfway through an energy force bubble wrapped around him and began to float him up. Kurama's heart began to beat faster as he recognized the demon Asami. She must have had something up her sleeve. She began to laugh as Kurama tried to break through the bubble unsuccessfully.

"It's useless I have you now pretty boy. Why don't you come with me and watch the show," she said with an evil smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Suki reached the arena she smiled as she found the sword leaning against it. Holding it in her hands she felt lucky that it happened to be in her possession when she crossed over to this world. She sat down for a small rest before running back; after fighting the guys she felt so drained. If she had to guess the lack of sleep and newfound use of spirit energy had totally drained her. Not to mention the fact that she had been exercising since three a.m.

Looking over past the arena into the woods and Suki saw someone walking in the trees. A bit alarmed she grabbed her katana and slowly approached the woods. As she stepped close she saw man, he was tall and had black hair, the green of the forest gave him a mysterious glow that crept fear into her heart. As she stepped toward the somewhat familiar figure, Suki held her breath. But it couldn't be him; that would be impossible. "What are you doing here? And what do you want?" she demanded coldly. The man turned around and she felt her self paralyze as she stared into those deep grey eyes. The afternoon sun tinted his complexion and gave him a golden glow. Just like the first time she had spoken to him.

/flash back/

It was another regular afternoon for Suki. She had fought her dad because he was drunk and he hit her, except this time she was lucky enough to escape with just a cut on her left hand, it was a minor cut nothing to be worried about. She sat there under the big oak tree that over looked the town as she quietly sang. She had found this spot long ago, deep in the woods, a high cliff with a view just perfect enough to watch the sunrise and fall. It always made her feel like there as something beyond today, if she just made it past high school she could leave and never look back. She sat there bandaging her hands as she forgot her troubles, looking at the beautiful sunset relaxed her. Usually she would tend to her wounds and then play the guitar as the sun sleepily hid under the horizon. But this afternoon was different, Suki kept singing until she heard a noise to her left she quickly stopped and looked over to see a boy. The light that hit him made him look golden, his raven hair and grey eyes where brilliantly highlighted by the glow as he stood there looking into her eyes.

"Please don't stop, your singing is so beautiful," he said with a smooth pleasant voice. Suki blushed as she felt the bandage slide of her hand. He looked at it and smiled at her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to distract you let me help."

He walked over and picked up the bandage. Then he gently grabbed her hand and started to bandage it. She watched him carefully as he did this; almost as if he wasn't surprised she was hurt.

"I see you in class all the time, you're very quiet. It's quite mysterious, why don't you ever talk?" he asked looking back up at her with those smoldering grey eyes.

Trying not to blush at the touch of his hands on hers, Suki looked away from his eyes, "because I don't find the need to that's all. You don't talk much either." She responded hoping to shift some attention off herself. She just now remembered who he was. Natsuo was his name, and he was the quietest boy in her class.

Natsuo laughed a bit, "well I really don't like the preps in our class." He admitted with an enchanting smile. "This is quite a cut you have there, but then again you always seem to come here all beat up," realizing what he said; it was now his turn to blush and look away.

Suki raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "and you know this how?" Her tone of voice sounded defensive, had this kid been following her?

He gave a nervous smile "well actually I was walking by one day and heard you singing and playing your guitar. I never imagined anyone would be out here in the woods but here you where. After a while I just wanted to see your face again and hear you sing, I always wanted to talk but I never had the guts until now that is by the way Suki my name is Natsuo."

Suki blushed some more at the fact that he heard her singing. She was trying to get over the embarrassment somehow but this boy was probably the only person to hear her sing. "I know who you are," she said quietly.

Natsuo grinned at her happy to know that she knew who he was. Suki felt distracted by him. She never noticed how handsome her classmate was before. "If your hand doesn't hurt too much would you please play the guitar and sing for me?"

Suki nodded shyly and picked up the guitar. As she began to sing she slowly got over her nerves. This strange boy had been listening to her secretly for a while so she figured he'd already know if she was bad at it or not. As she began to finish her song she realized he was looking at her funny, "was I bad?" Her heart was beating fast as she asked his opinion, what if she really did suck? No one had ever heard her play an instrument before.

He chuckled shaking his head as he came close, "no you are just perfect."

Suki's heart began to pound harder and harder as he looked into her eyes. No one had ever looked at her that way before. He came closer and softly pressed his lips against hers...her first kiss.

/end flash back/

Suki frowned as Natsuo came towards her, "is this where you have been? Tell me. We have been worried sick and you have been here all along! We thought something bad happened to you!"

She glared at him as tears rushed to her eyes, "don't you pull that I-was-worried shit on me! I know that you couldn't care less! How the hell did you get here anyway?"

Kurama pounded on the shield as he screamed Suki's name trying to get her attention. "Suki! Get away its a trap!" he called out desperately. He could see the tears in her eyes as she confronted the man in front of her. From what he had said Kurama could only assume he was her ex-boyfriend.

Asami kept laughing, "don't bother. She can't see nor hear you or me for that matter. So it doesn't matter how much you yell. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Don't worry he wont hurt her much."

Kurama turned around and looked at Asami with a look of pure hatred and looked down at Suki as she yelled at Natsuo.

Natsuo gave her a hurt look, "of course I care I love you! All of the sudden you disappear, and after what happened last time you saw me… I thought it was because of me that you had run away. I couldn't live with my self. But now that you have been gone I recognize how much I need you. I can barely breathe without you."

Suki felt the tears pour from her eyes as he said those words but she knew that she couldn't love him anymore even if part of her wanted to. She couldn't just forget what she had seen. Her voice shook, as she talked to him, "yeah right, you and Chika would be a lot happier with out me I forgive you two just stay out of my life and we'll be even. Go back to your own world and get used to living without me. I'm not coming back. What you did to me was too much I could never see you the same way. I can't love you anymore. I wont do that to myself."

Natsuo didn't say anything instead he just rushed towards her and tried to kiss her passionately. Once he got close Suki smelled alcohol in his breath and her anger and hatred for him grew. Pushing him off, she slapped him. He looked shocked and held his face where there was a red mark from her small hand.

"I don't understand, you loved me and I make one mistake then you suddenly hate me? I told you I was sorry!" he yelled almost appalled by the fact that she didn't want him back.

Suki started to cry even harder her body shaking angrily, "I told you that I don't want to hear it! Besides you're drunk! Geez you're just like my father: a liar, a cheater, and a drunk! You're no better than he was and I hate you for that I hate you!"

Natsuo looked even more hurt than before and she could tell that he was getting angry as well, " you know that's not true. Is it that you found someone else? Is that it? Love doesn't die that easily!"

Suki glared at him and his arrogance. How dare he even feel like he was entitled to ask her something like that? "I already told you I hate you! And I don't need to hear this anymore I'm leaving! If you ever come near me again I won't be so nice next time!"

Natsuo grabbed her arms before she could leave and shook her roughly, "you're not going anywhere. You are mine you hear me? Mine!"

Natsuo pushed Suki down on the ground, pinning her and holing her hands above her head. Her heart began to race with fear, "what are you doing? Let me go!" she screamed trying to get free, but Suki's match with Kurama and Hiei had drawn all the strength out of her.

Natsuo started to kiss her neck. "You are mine and no one else's. I'm gonna show you," he slurred.

Suki's heart was pounding as he freed one of his hands and started sliding his hand over her breast.

"Natsuo if you ever loved me please stop!" she cried hopelessly unable to break from his grasp.

He gave a dark chuckle sending chills down her spine, and just continued to unbutton her pants. As a last resort to get help Suki let out a scream.

Kurama started to pound even harder on the barrier as he heard her scream. He had to get out or would never forgive himself if he just stood by while this despicable excuse for a man violated her. There was no way she could mentally come back from something like that. It would break her. Asami, who was on the tree branch above Kurama, watched with an evil smirk on her face until there was a blade at her throat. Hiei had obviously heard the screaming, "let Kurama go." She scowled at Hiei and the barrier holding Kurama prisoner disappeared along with her. Kurama landed on both feet on the ground as Hiei jumped down from the tree and yanked Natsuo off Suki.

Natsuo was all of a sudden thrown across the air and Suki sat up disoriented but thankful to see Kurama running towards her. Suki barely registered as Kurama took off his shirt and handed it to her trying not to look at her exposed chest; At some terrifying moment Natsuo had ripped hers clean off. He put his shirt around her hand cupped her face in his hands. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I took so long to get to you," Suki numbly stared into his worry filled eyes and heard a sob escape her lips. Her arms quickly wrapped around Kurama as she held on to him like a lifeline. In the background she could hear Natsuo getting the crap beaten out of him.

"You bastard!" Hiei said as he raised his sword for the kill.

"Hiei no! Don't kill him," she begged making Hiei and Kurama look at her with puzzling faces.

"I know this sounds strange but just let him go. Let him go back to his own world. Killing him would do no good. He's drunk and obviously working through his own guilt. Apocalypse would want me to kill him to make him pay and I don't want to be like her," she said as tears ran down her face.

Kurama picked Suki up bridal style as she held his shirt around her body with both her hands. "Ok, if that's what you want; than Hiei will take him to Koenma."

Hiei nodded and punched Natsuo in the back of the head knocking him out completely. Kurama started to walk back to the house. Neither person said a word as he carried her in. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave them a strange look as Kurama took Suki to her room. Gently he placed her down on her bed and lifted her face up so that her eyes would meet his. "Are you o.k.?"

Suki shook her head no and started to cry again. Kurama sat down next to her wrapping her in his arms, "I'm sorry."

"Kurama he tried to…I was so scared. I was so weak from training I couldn't even defend myself. He was drunk and I feel so stupid forever loving someone like him. I hate him! I hate him so much," she cried hysterically as her body kept shaking. Suki wasn't sure if it was the post adrenaline or the hate or just the fact that her heart was pounding out of her chest, but the tremors kept coming. "Please don't leave me alone. I'm so scared."

Kurama wrapped his arms around her tighter and leaned back against the headboard laying Suki's head on his chest. "It's okay I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'm going to lay here with you and hold you until you are calm or until you want me to leave. I'm never letting you out of my sight again sorry I couldn't protect you. Please just try to relax I can't imagine what that was like but I can stay here with you until you feel better."

Suki looked at Kurama's concerned face, "thank you so much Kurama." He nodded as she laid her head back on his chest. He grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around her as he began to run his hand down her hair. Suki felt like she lied like that for hours quietly sobbing until the warmth of the blankets and Kurama's soothing presence lulled her to sleep.

Suki sat in the breeze with her eyes closed as she smelled roses, lovely roses. Opening her eyes was amazed as she sat in a sunny garden. Flowers all around her. Slowly a figure started to appear before her, she felt her heart beat fast as she recognized the comforting face. Tears began to weld up in her eyes, "grandpa!" She quickly found herself throwing her arms around him.

"My dear girl," he said as he hugged her back. The grandpa in front of Suki was as she remembered him. Strong and healthy, before the cancer took away his vigor.

"I must be dreaming but if I am I never want to wake up," she said as she held on tighter to him.

"Suki dear look at me," he asked as she wiped her eyes and looked into his kind hazel ones. He smiled warmly, "I came to tell you to let go of the old world. You belong here with these new people in this world. I wish I would have protected you better from your parents, but we really were just a temporary placement. Now that you know your origins you should do your best to adapt and live. Live happily with people who understand you. I know that you are having a hard time but I want you to know I will always be watching over you."

She couldn't help but cry some more, "grandpa… I know I have to start over. But after seeing Natsuo, it threw me back into all the feelings I was suppressing for so long."

Suki's grandfather hugged her again, "you have to let go Suki. Forgive them and let go of all the bad feelings. The only thing you have to remember is that I love you, and that you are strong like your grandpa. I want you to be happy."

Suki smiled as he hugged her, "I will try my best grandpa. I love you too."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and he began to disappear, flower pedals began to fly everywhere the skies darkened as Apocalypse appeared in front of her grimacing. "You are a stubborn little girl," she said peering into her soul with those deep black eyes.

"Your followers better give up, I am not letting you come out and destroy this innocent world," Suki said trying her best to be brave.

A dry smile appeared on her lips, "innocent? Oh my dear you have much to learn. As for giving up; don't count on it. You will never be safe and they will never stop. They will keep trying to find ways to tear you down emotionally until you finally realize that you need me to come out and burn this world to the ground. Only then can it start over again. I gather even at this moment they are thinking of new ways to cause you pain."

Suki scowled at her as she disappeared. The fear of what they could do to her felt more real than ever. As long as she was locked within her body Suki would never know peace. Suki braced herself for the torture she knew was next. Just as she feared, the dream that started out pleasant quickly turned ugly, as apocalypse began to spin memories of Suki's tortured past in her mind. Suddenly she watched as her drunken father materialized in front of her and once again she felt like an out of control helpless girl. Just the sight of him was enough to cause her legs to tremble in fear. He began to walk towards her angrily, "stupid girl, why are you back? No one wants you here!"

Suki closed her eyes as his fist went up to strike, she was ready for the blow.

Suki shot up in bed as her heart pounded, the vivid image of her father still fresh in her mind. She felt like crying again, the feeling of complete and utter despair ran through her as she thought of all the persecution that still was to come because of Apocalypse and her minions. But she didn't want to give in to the tears, tired of crying. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her pulling her back down on the bed. She looked up to see a sleeping Kurama. He must have fallen asleep while calming her down earlier. She blushed as he held her so close in his sleep. He must have done it subconsciously but the embrace was exactly what she needed. Suki closed her eyes letting herself be held by him enjoying the warmth of his body and taking in his scent. Looking at his peaceful face she marveled at his kindness and the way that he so gently tried to comfort her during all of this. As she laid on his strong chest she felt her hear flutter a little. He was asleep but the tender way that he was holding her reminded Suki of how lovers would embrace. She wondered what it would be like to fall in love with someone so gentle like him.

~No I can't allow myself to think of that. Loving someone like me is just a tragedy waiting to happen, I can't let myself develop feelings for Kurama or anyone else,~ she told herself. It was too much and too big of a risk, another broken heart could easily end in disaster. Kurama's arms wrapped around her tighter in his sleep making her blush even more. She reminded herself that he was asleep and quickly found his warmth to making her eyelids heavy. Letting go Suki finally was able to drift off into uneventful slumber.

A few hours later Kurama opened his eyes to find Suki peacefully sleeping with her head resting on his chest. He took a deep breath of relief to see that she actually looked peaceful, no tears like before and she didn't appear to be having a nightmare. She really needed to rest after such a crazy day. Kurama blushed as he watched her some more; his human form had never really shared a bed with someone like this. He still had no shirt on and having her wrapped up in his arms like could cause someone walking in to get the wrong idea. It was already morning and he slowly got out of bed without waking her. He wondered if it would be safe for her to be in her room alone, it felt like she wasn't safe anywhere anymore. A soft knock came from the door and he watched as Genkai opened it slowly. Genkai's eyes met Kurama's before scanning the room for Suki. Seemingly satisfied with her being asleep, Genkai let herself in.

"Hiei caught us up on what happened. You did a good job of calming her down," she said as she looked at Suki.

"There wasn't much I could really do but just be here. She was scared and I didn't want to leave her alone," he said remembering how helpless he felt all night.

Genkai studied the redhead closely and took a deep breath, "Kurama you have to be careful. Suki seems to feel very safe with us but I think the two of you especially may have a connection. I am not saying this to sound cruel but you must not allow yourself to get too attached."

Kurama's green eyes filled with confusion as she spoke with him, "what do you mean?"

"I mean falling in love with her would be a mistake, don't let it happen. If something goes wrong; and lets be honest here there is a high chance that will happen, then it will not only break you but her as well," Genkai's eyes settled on his sternly.

Kurama's heart beat faster as her words sank in. He looked over at Suki and suddenly felt that although Genkai was right, she was also wrong too. "I appreciate your advice Genkai, but I honestly can't make any promises. I'm not saying that I am in love with Suki, but I also can't promise that if feelings develop I will ignore them. She deserves to live a life that's as normal as possible and being able to have friendships and even to fall in love is part of that. I can agree that if something were to happen to her it would be devastating to all of us but I can also tell you that I do not plan on allowing that to happen," Kurama said looking at her with a determined look.

Genkai smirked at him as she walked out, "you brats sure are stubborn. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kurama couldn't help but smile at her as she left, her voice wasn't as disappointed as he thought she would be, she almost seemed humored. Taking a deep breath he looked back over at Suki, he didn't know if Genkai was onto something. He definitely didn't love her, he'd just met her after all. However there was something there, a connection as she'd said. It was just a bit premature to suggest it would turn into anything other than friendship. After all he had yet to meet a woman to capture his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Suki's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sunlight warming her skin, it was morning already and she found herself to be surprisingly well rested. Looking around she found that she was alone. Getting up she looked in the mirror and wiped her face, her eyes still a little puffy from all the crying. The pit in her stomach was still there from her dream last night and she decided to focus on what her grandfather had told her,_ I will let go of all the bad feelings, and be strong like you grandpa_. After taking a shower Suki made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She stopped dead in her tracks as the boys all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. She figured that at this point they all found out about what happened, their faces etched with worry.

Taking a deep breath she tried to smile at them, "okay you guys can't look at me like that. I'm fine, okay?" Even though smile felt forced and was probably less than convincing she pushed forward.

Genkai put her newspaper down and looked at her, "is that really true? Or are you just saying it."

Suki looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "honestly, there is a pit in my stomach that won't go away. And I'm a little angry, but I'm done crying and feeling like this. So even if I'm not okay, I'm working to get there. Promise."

Genkai went back to reading her newspaper as if satisfied with the answer, "good today we will take a break, tomorrow its back to training."

She nodded and felt relieved, maybe today she could try to relax some for the first time since had arrived here. Thankfully as she ate breakfast the boys maintained as normal conversation as possible, but she could tell they were all kind of expecting her to not be okay. The sound of multiple footsteps was suddenly heard at the door and Suki was surprised when Koenma walked into the kitchen. He looked at everyone than gave Suki a look that she could only imagine meant he had something to say that might not sit well with her.

"Good morning Suki," Koenma said hesitantly. "I understand that there was an incident yesterday and we are about to take Natsuo back to his own dimension. I know this may sound like a crazy thing to do, but he insisted that he needed to talk to you before we sent him back. I told him no at first but he's being persistent. Do you want to talk to him before he goes?"

Yusuke shot up from his chair, "are you crazy Koenma? How could you even think that is okay after what that guy tried to pull yesterday?"

"I have to agree with Yusuke, he has no right to even ask to see her," Kurama agreed angrily.

Suki stood up and turned to look at them. They all looked completely furious, and she felt genuinely touched by their concern. "Its okay guys," she said looking over at Koenma, "is he on the other side of the door?"

Koenma nodded, "there are guards with him."

Suki took a deep breath and looked at the door wondering if she should talk to him one last time. Perhaps it should give her some closure.

"Do you want us to come in there with you?" Kuwabara asked.

She looked at them, they all looked tense, "no its okay. I'll only take a second." She walked towards the living room and placed her hand on the door bracing her self for what was on the other side. When she walked through Suki had to remember to breathe as her eyes met his. He had a few bruises on his face probably from the beating that Hiei gave him. She didn't walk anymore trying to stay somewhat away from him. He stared at her with sad eyes. "Well you asked to see me, better make it fast," she said trying to sound as cold as possible.

As soon as he heard her voice Natsuo dropped on his knees, "Suki please, please forgive me. I can't say anything to make up for what happened but please I just can't live with the idea of you hating me."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I forgive you." She said remembering her grandfather's words. "I'm not going to live my life holding on to all the negative things that have happened to me. I can't live with it, so I forgive you."

Natsuo began to cry.

She felt anger boil within her as he cried, "don't cry. Just before you go tell me one thing. Why did you do it? Why didn't you two just tell me that you were together, or break up with me even. Why did you lie to me?"

Natsuo sobbed harder, "I don't know. We saw how bad things were for you and didn't want to make them worse. We both didn't want to loose you. I wasn't sure that Chika and I were really right for each other. Now I know that I was wrong, it's you that I loved all along not her. But you were so damaged that I was scared that you would eventually give up on life."

Suki clenched her fist as he pathetically cried in front of her, "don't say that. I hope for your sake you are wrong because, all of this definitely has opened my eyes. We are done. I could never be with you after everything that has happened. And you aren't supposed to tell me that you love me. You are supposed to tell me that you can't live without her, that you had no self-control because you are so in love. What was the point of cheating on me if you really didn't love her? Go back to your own world and figure things out without me. Chika deserves better."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away; she didn't want to see his face again.

"Suki wait!" he called desperately.

"Good-bye, Natusuo," she said before pushing through the door into the kitchen. Suki wasn't too surprised to find the boys eavesdropping on the other side. She watched as they all looked back at her with worried faces. Suki cleared her throat and looked down at Koenma, "please make sure he can't come back here."

He nodded, "yes of course. Kurama please go with my guards to ensure that no one tries anything funny."

"Of course," he said as he began to walk out. Before he left Kurama placed his hand on Suki's shoulder and smiled at her, "I think you handled that well. I'll make sure he stays where he belongs."

Suki nodded as he walked into the other room and left feeling much better that he would be there to make sure that Natsuo didn't come back. Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled at her.

"Yeah you sure told him. Guys a loser you are much better of without him," Kuwabara said trying to make her feel better.

Suki did her best to smile at them back, but her smiles lately have been feeling so forced. "Thanks Kuwabara," she answered. It was sweet that they all cared so much. She felt better as she heard the front door shut. As Suki sat back down and resumed her breakfast she tried to ignore Genkai's stare. "Suki, are you alright?"

"Fine," she responded quietly. This full disclosure deal was going to get old fast. Genkai grimaced at her forced answer making her take a deep breath, "what do you want me to say. I want to move on, I want to not feel like this. But right now I hate him and I can't help it. We're over, he's gone, now I can just try to start fresh." Suki got up suddenly not hungry. Quickly putting her bowl in the sink she tried to make a quick get away.

"Where are you going?" Genkai's voice was filled with concern and maybe a little annoyance.

Suki closed her eyes as her back was turned to everyone, "I just want some time to myself." Before anyone could answer she made her retreat.

Genkai massaged her temples with her fingers, "boys this one may even be outside my scope. The one reason I was glad never to have children is because teenagers are exasperating. Also I have no idea how to deal with a teenage girl with a broken heart."

Yusuke sat quietly stumped. Hell, if grandma had no idea how to help, how was he supposed to help Suki? Suddenly he felt a stroke of genius, "I know! The only person that could understand her is another teenage girl! Or other girls in general!"

Kuwabara and Genkai stared at Yusuke, "what are you rambling on about Urameshi?"

Yusuke just got up to find his cell phone, "I have phone calls to make."

* * *

Kurama was curious as he walked with the guards to take Natsuo back to his own dimension. Going down into a part of spirit world he didn't know was there it took a good half hour to get to this old hut. An old ogre was inside and looked at him as he walked into his home.

"Be sure to take this one back and no one follow you home," the old man opened a door and walked into a room that was completely empty. In the middle there was a bright portal. "It's all ready for you. Once on the other side you will be in the girl's old room that's where the warp in dimensions was made allowing this portal to exist to begin with. Carefully take him home, make sure no one notices you. You have to wait four hours before you can travel back. The strain on your bodies from one world to the other is pretty big. So wait it out then come on back. Then when you get back I'll close the portal and he won't have another way back in."

Kurama looked over at the quiet Natsuo as he grimaced at the old ogre's words. He didn't really understand him. One of the guards took out the map and then looked around the room, "alright lets go."

Kurama nodded and stepped up first, "okay I'll go first just in case apocalypse has people on the other side. We still don't know how they got him here to begin with."

The guards nodded as he stepped in through the portal. The sensation was odd, it felt like something was pulling on his skin making it tingle. But once he was on the other side Kurama realized that even if for a few hours he might be able to peer into the world that Suki lived in. Looking around he immediately could feel the tension of the home. It was like there was a dark aura over it. He looked over to a lumpy mattress that was on the floor. No bedroom furniture at all except an old coffee table that was obviously used for a desk. Kurama frowned. There where neatly folded clothes in a corner, although few, he could tell they had been worn a lot. What kind of parents would force their child to live with basically no things of their own? As the others stepped through the portal Kurama walked to the bed and looked down at a second hand guitar. It was worn and definitely used. Next to it was a Casio keyboard with duck taped keys, he could picture Suki working hard to fix the barely working instrument.

"Are you ready? He lives a few blocks away," the SDF officer asked Kurama, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kurama nodded and began to walk towards the door when he saw a small white square on the floor. Picking it up he realized it was a picture, looking at it he couldn't help the small smile on his face as he studied the girl smiling brightly in it. It somehow didn't look like the melancholy Suki that he knew now. In the picture she was wearing a gi and grinning as she held up a purple belt. Next to her an older gentleman with hazel eyes, also wearing a gi was wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He looked proud; Kurama noted that he had a black belt around his waist. This must have been her grandfather, _why didn't you protect her better? _Kurama thought to himself. Tucking the picture away in his pocket he was about to turn the handle when one of the SDF officers stopped him.

"Before we go out you must wear this bracelet to make you invisible to the people of this dimension. Then we will go take the boy to his home and return as soon as we can so that we may guard the warp and ensure no one else crosses. While we are gone Geon will stay here and wait for us," the SDF officer spoke the last part while glaring at Natsuo in warning.

Kurama placed the bracelet on himself and noted that Natsuo had one on as well. Trying his best not to give a death glare to the despicable teenager he turned to the officer, "well then lead the way Sasuke-san."

Kurama followed Sakuke out into the hall and noted a stark difference in the décor. While Suki's room was barely furnished; the rest of the house seemed to be that of a well off family. The house reeked of alcohol and there was a raven-haired woman passed out in the living room couch. In her hand was a half drunk bottle of whisky.

"Feast your eyes on the mother of the year," Natsuo muttered as they all made their way out the door. With no response from anyone, the walk down to Natsuo's home started to become tense. Kurama could feel that Natsuo kept looking over at him. "So are you going to be going after my girl, pretty boy?"

Kurama glared in the direction of the disgruntled teen, "she made it pretty clear that she wasn't your girl anymore. Besides I believe that's none of your business."

Natsuo snorted, "and your gonna sweep right in. Believe me, she's not worth it. She never even put out, almost 3 years and the little bitch never let me get in her pants. She was entertaining, but not as much as her little friend."

Kurama's eyes flashed angrily as he grabbed Natsuo by the collar, "say another word about her and I'll rip you to shreds."

Natsuo couldn't respond as fear overtook him, his legs began to tremble under Kurama's cold glare. The rest of the walk remained uneventful as Natsuo tried his best to be away from the fox demon. Kurama found his anger growing the longer he was around the teen. He had claimed to love her, and Suki had fallen for his act while he just used her for his own amusement. When they finally reached Natsuo's home there was a blond girl anxiously waiting at the door.

Kurama glared at the boy stopping short of the house and taking off the bracelet that helped hide him from prying eyes. "If you ever try to contact Suki again, I'll make sure they never find your body," he threatened using his best glare.

Natsuo's face paled as he looked into Kurama's cold green eyes. He nodded and walked forward, looking over his shoulder the whole time until the blonde saw him. She ran forward and threw herself in his arms kissing his face. Kurama wasn't surprised as the scumbag allowed her to shower him with affection after he tried to convince Suki that he loved her.

"What happened to you? Your face is all bruised!" she said as she looked him over.

"I got in a fight when I went looking for Suki," he said warily looking around.

The blonde hugged him, "oh no!"

Kurama felt satisfied that he wouldn't say anything inconvenient, after all he would sound insane if he talked about another dimension and demons. He was now more curious about looking at Suki's home. Maybe he could find out more about what happened to her grandfather for her. Once they returned to the house they saw two people standing outside. Kurama was able to silently walk in with Sasuke as the visitors entered. Suki's inebriated mother allowed the men in and they followed her to the living room where a man in a black suit was sitting in a recliner. Kurama noted everyone in the room was dressed in black.

"Please sit Mr. Tanake," Suki's mother had thin, long black hair and tried brown eyes. She sat on a chair next to what Kurama guessed was her husband. He was a muscular man, easily intimidating at first sight. Pictures on the wall showed him at different stages of life. There was one picture of him with a GI and a black belt, maybe in his twenties; he had blue eyes and brown hair. His angular jaw made him appear masculine. Kurama wished he could show him the pain he had inflicted on his daughter. No wonder she was so good at taking a punch, the man appeared to be a martial artist himself. And he used it to beat on helpless women.

"Lets get this over with, the funeral was enough to give me a headache," he said his voice was deep.

"Of course, first of all I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Imari was an outstanding and respected member of the community. He will be missed," one of the young men said.

Suki's father looked incredibly bored, "just get to the point Tanake. What does the will say?"

Mr. Takane shifted uncomfortably in his seat under Suki's father's harsh gaze, "well first of all I have a letter for each of you from your father. Where is Suki?"

Kurama could see the sweat on Suki's mother's brow at the mention of her daughter, "she's out with friends. She didn't take the news well and refuses to come home."

_So they haven't even reported her missing. This is unbelievable, _Kurama thought with a frown. Mr. Tanake seemed to be a lawyer, he also frowned at the news. Kurama noted he seemed increasingly uncomfortable as the visit progressed.

"Oh. Well you will have to send her to see me once she is ready. The Will states that the dojo is to be sold to the current manager. Your father had already made an arrangement with him and agreed on a price. As for his belongings and home they have already been placed on the market to be sold as per his wishes. All the profits from this and your father's life insurance will go in full to an account specifically set up for your daughter Suki Imari. The money will be given to her on her 18th birthday and cannot be managed by anyone other than myself until then. I understand that Suki's will be eighteen in a little more than a year, I will then hand over all her account information to her and help her administrate it. Your father wished for her to live independently and go to college. The two million dollars left for her should be more than enough to let her live comfortably," Mr. Tanake's eyes did not leave the papers in his hands the whole time.

The room became silent as Suki's father quietly fumed crossing his arms and scowling in his recliner. "And just what did my father plan to leave me?" he asked indignantly.

Mr. Tanake swallowed nervously, "he said you where given your inheritance in the form of this house and your trust fund. Suki was his only granddaughter, so he wanted to make sure she had what she needed to be successful."

Suki's father gritted his teeth in frustration as he glared at the lawyers sitting in front of him, "get out of my house."

The lawyers quickly scrambled out not missing a beat. They didn't wish to anger the man any more than he already was. Suki's father got up and began to throw everything in his reach angrily cursing his late father.

"That stupid old man left everything to that little bitch?!"

His wife began to shake at the sight of her enraged husband, "Syrus please calm down. We both knew this might happen."

Kurama winced as the man turned around and slapped her to the ground making her whimper in fear. "Shut up. This is all your fault, you knew I never wanted to have her. I bet you that she's hiding away with my money. Now I know why the little brat has disappeared of the face of the earth. I should have known that my father would have something up his sleeve."

He turned and punched a whole through the wall behind him cursing loudly again. Then stormed out of the house slamming the door shut. Quiet sobs filled the now eerily still home as Suki's mother got up holding her quickly swelling eye. Heading into the kitchen she opened a liquor cabinet and picked up a bottle whisky before disappearing to into what seemed to be another room. Kurama shook his head and walked towards the coffee table picking up the envelopes sitting on top.

"What are you doing? We should leave things undisturbed," Sasuke warned.

Kurama ignored the SDF officer as he grabbed the envelope addressed to Suki, "these are the last words that Suki's grandfather had for her. I know that she will want to have this. I'm sure Koenma will understand if I take it with me." Kurama quickly placed the envelope in his pocket next to the picture of Suki with her grandfather. He spent the next few hours walking around and studying the house. Pictures where scattered almost forced as if to try to suggest that a happy family lived there. All of it, he knew; was a farce. There were wedding pictures and pictures of Suki's father and mother, but no actual pictures of Suki. Not even a school portrait. Suki's room was large but empty. He found her room to be full of drawings and sheet music. She must have spent a great deal of time in there. School books where tucked in a corner. Her room had locks on the outside; making him wonder how many times she was locked there for hours on end. The house suddenly lost it stillness when someone barged through the door. It seemed that Suki's father was back and looking for someone to pick on. The SDF officers held Kurama back when the screams began to occur. He was told that under no circumstances could they interfere with what happened in this dimension. When Kurama thought he might get some insight Suki's world he didn't know what he would be in for.

The screaming only got louder, glass shattering and fighting between husband and wife echoed throughout the house. Kurama jumped slightly as a loud crashed was heard followed by silence. Was Suki's mother knocked unconscious? Steps began to get closer to the room the three men held their breath as the door opened and an angry man walked in. Kurama's jaw dropped when the man began to radiate demonic energy. He had hid it well but the man wad definitely a demon.

"I know you bastards are here so show yourselves," he demanded.

Kurama exchanged looks with the SDF officers they both grimaced before nodding and reaching for their bracelets. Once off Suki's father glared at them settling his blue eyes on Kurama's green.

"Why are you guarding the portal and where is the little bitch," he stepped forward getting closer.

Kurama walked forward also anticipating the pain he was about to inflict on the idiot standing in front of him, "you're one of them aren't you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here boy," he grunted.

Green eyes flashed dangerously as vines spread out around him and shooting toward the burly man. Kurama tried to hide his smile as they began to lift him off the ground squeezing around his neck and cutting off the circulation to his brain.

"What the hell!" he struggled against the vines trying gather a demon energy ball and throwing it weakly at Kurama. Kurama barely tried to deflect the weak amount of energy.

"Don't be foolish, you aren't anywhere near strong enough to cause of harms. So I suggest you talk, then I might be persuaded to not kill you," Kurama's smooth voice was cold. If he were honest he knew he wanted to kill the man either way. Vermin deserved to be exterminated. He manipulated the plants to release the hold on his throat, "tell me where I can find the rest of you."

The man coughed as he gasped for air, "I…can't. They had me replace the real man of this house when Koenma placed the girl here. I was told when it was finished they would come for me. I never thought it would take this long. When I failed I was able to help them open the tear in dimensions but they didn't let me find the camp. They said I hadn't earned it yet." Finally being able to breathe the demon spit in Kurama's face, "you think you've won taking her from us. But you will see now that the Dark Angel is on our side we can't loose."

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he wiped the spit of his face. Growling at him he punched him in the gut feeling a satisfying crunch of his rib, "who are you talking about?"

Suki's father chuckled before quickly making another one of his energy spheres, "you will find out." Before anything more could be said he aimed the sphere at his own head and blew it right off.

Kurama's heart pounded in his chest his vines releasing the demon. One of the SDF officers could be heard vomiting behind him at the bloody scene. Feeling annoyed he looked down at this watch; it was finally time to go back. He'd have so many questions for Koenma on his return. He didn't know who this Dark Angel was, but he was damned if he wasn't going to find out.

* * *

Suki had been dragged out to the living room by Yusuke and Kuwabara under the pretenses of not letting her waste her day sulking. Little to her knowledge Yusuke had just been buying time until the cavalry arrived with help. He was sure his plan was genius. Getting her out of her room was hard and now she was just sitting on the couch watching movies with them. Or pretending, he knew that look on her face; it was the same when Keiko sulked. Except this time he knew that he wasn't the cause of the sulking. A nice change, if he must admit. It was almost three in the afternoon and he was beginning to get pissed, when were they getting here? Keiko said something about going shopping before they came. He hoped she had something good up her sleeve.

Just as he was beginning to get impatient the door busted open and three girls burst through the door with bags in their arms. Dropping several them on the couch Yusuke watched amused as Keiko walked over the couch in front of Suki. With her hands on her hips and smile on her face that let him know his girl would be taking no prisoners. She was on a mission.

"Hello Suki! I'd introduce myself but I know that you already know all of our names. Since the boys are useless, I am here to help you out of this funk. We are going to give you exactly what you need," she smiled.

Suki raised an eyebrow at the brunette then looked over her shoulder to see Sizuru smirking and Botan grinning at her like a mad woman, "excuse me. And what exactly is that?"

"Girl time of course!" Botan exclaimed cheerily.

Suki's eyes widened, she had a feeling privacy was something she wasn't going to get anytime soon.

About twenty minutes later Suki felt a little better by all the distraction. According to Keiko she needed girl time to process the breakup. One of the things on the list was the possibility of a makeover, which included a haircut. She watched as the girls set up a place for Sizuru to cut her hair, Botan was busy making snacks and tea which had Yusuke and Kuwabara in the kitchen in the hopes to get food. Kuwabara also mentioned he had a front row seat to 'mysterious female rituals,' which had made the now not so grumpy girl laugh. Then the girls dived into a devious plan to give her a bob cut.

"But cutting it short is such a stereotypical thing to do, Botan," Suki argued nervously. She really didn't want to cut her hair short.

Sizuru laughed and agreed with Suki, "how about some layers and I'll take of the dry and split ends. We can start there."

Suki nodded gratefully, "yeah sounds good. I've been cutting my own hair for so long it will be nice to have a professional do it."

At the moment Kurama was grimly walking into the house feeling aggravated. Koenma had not been helpful. He didn't know anything about a demon called the Dark Angel, nor did he have any clue where to start looking for this camp of followers. If anything he had brought up more questions than answers. As he walked in he noticed the kitchen was full of chatter. Walking in all eyes turned towards him. Suki sat on a kitchen chair with a smock over her body, her hair was wet and Sizuru was cutting away at her hair. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and Yusuke was sitting with a satisfied look on his face. He wondered if the detective had something to do with the girls being over.

"Great another person to witness this rare female bonding ritual!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow and took a seat next to the carrot top, Botan quickly offered him snacks as Keiko cheerfully set up a stereo and explained the rules of the night. "Just ignore the boys since they are just here to be body guards. As a rule of our girl nights you may give us as many juicy Natsuo bashing stories as you like, all to remind you how much better off without him you are. Obviously you can choose not to talk about the idiot at all. Also we made a fun playlist with upbeat songs aaannd man bashing break up songs. I do think it would make it more fun if you belted along to the man bashing songs, which is my favorite part. After we have you all dolled up then we are going dancing! Are you in?"

Kurama almost shook his head not at all surprised by Keiko's bossiness. However this was amusing to watch and Suki seemed to also be entertained by the brunette. Suki smiled at her, "okay sound like fun. It's been forever since I went out dancing. I used to sneak out with Chika and go dancing sometimes. One of the only upside of having parents that don't care."

"We have a little rebel on our hands. I like it," Sizuru smirked.

Keiko grinned back at her and began to play the music. Unsurprisingly it ended up being a huge pop mix. Kurama almost couldn't keep his eyes of Suki, as she followed Keiko's suggestion and belted out to any breakup song that came on. He'd never seen a sillier group of girls, and it seemed to be exactly the type of lighthearted fun that Suki needed. Half way through Botan surprised everyone by very competently rapping along to Iggy Azalea almost as if the white rapper possessed her. Everyone busted out in laughter at the scene.

Kurama watched for the first time as the girl laughed almost to the point of crying, it was like he was seeing her smile for the first time. A real genuine smile, not the forced melancholy ones she would use as a front for them. She was radiant. "Oh my god, Botan. Where does a grim reaper learn to rap like that?! And most importantly how do you memorize all the words!"

Botan blushed and scratched the back of her head embarrassed, "well ever since music players came out it makes retrieving souls a little less boring."

"I'd pay to see that again. That was amazing," she chuckled wiping the tears out of her eyes. Suki's cheeks where hurting from laughing, it felt so good. So normal to just be having fun. For the first time in her entire life she felt like she belonged somewhere. Several hours later, after a mess of curling irons, make up, and outfit changes Suki was deemed ready by Botan and Keiko. Looking at her own reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile at the results. Her aquamarine eyes popped thanks to the light shimmery brown shadow that Botan had chosen. Long raven curls cascaded down around her shoulders flowing down her collarbone and back. The petal pink blouse and ruffled black mini skirt were not something she would have picked out herself, but now that they where on she liked them. Finally the boots and leather jacket balanced out the otherwise girly outfit.

"So what do you think of our work?!" Keiko asked grabbing on to Suki's arm.

Suki smiled shyly at her, "I feel pretty."

"Wake up Suki, you're a total babe," Sizuru snorted as she walked down to the living room where the boys where waiting.

Keiko and Botan giggled as they began to walk out.

"Wait one second though!" Suki said before they could leave her room.

Both girls looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" Keiko's brow furrowed in confusion.

Suki grinned evily at her. Botan had chosen a short red dress, but Suki noted that Keiko barely dressed up at all. "If you get to dress me like this then I think its only fair I put you in something a little more risqué."

Keiko blanched and tried to walk out of the room but Botan blocked the exit and shook her head at her, "I think that Suki has a point. Lets put you in something that will make Yusuke die a second time!"

Downstairs Sizuru sat and faced the boys as they waited for the girls to come downstairs. The delay let her know something else was happening upstairs. She lit a cigarette and watched amused as the boys talked quietly.

"Can you believe how happy Suki finally looks? I mean this was the perfect plan! I wish the shrimp wasn't so antisocial or else he'd be here to see it." Kuwabara grinned at his best friend in approval.

Kurama chuckled and shook his head, "he's around Kuwabara just not mingling with us. I do have to agree with you though. Tell me Yusuke, how did you come up with this scheme?"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "well I've pissed off Keiko enough to know what she does when I mess up. Having her friends cheers her up so I figured Suki needed support from other girls."

Sizuru chuckled at them, "you guys better have them on speed dial because it's obvious you are clueless about teenage girls and their emotions."

"Shut up sis we can handle this!" Kuwabara glared.

The brown haired woman would have replied but the sounds of giggling girls cascaded down the stairs. Sizuru's watched amused as Suki and Botan walked out. She had noticed a certain redhead keeping a close eye on Suki, and she wasn't entirely sure it was all because of the mission they were currently on. Kurama's eyes widened as Suki was shown off by Botan.

"We did a great job, right gentlemen?" Botan grinned.

"You both look beautiful," Kuwabara complemented.

"I think I may have to be your bodyguard for more than one reason this evening," Kurama added. Sizuru smirked as Suki blushed and fidgeted with her hair. Perhaps there was something there. Tonight would be diverting after all.

"Just wait till you see Keiko! Which reminds me…Get down here now you promised," Suki shouted up the steps. She looked relieved to take the attention off herself.

Sizuru raised her eyebrows, _if Suki dressed Keiko in anything that doesn't resemble a nun's outfit then I'm going to be impressed._ Reluctant footsteps could be heard down the stairs. Keiko walked down with a flushed face wearing skintight skinny jeans, with a blue V-neck halter-top and matching heels. It wasn't anything super sexy or inappropriate, but compared to her normally baggy clothes she looked much more womanly. The best part was Yusuke's face, his mouth opened bigger than Sizuru thought possible and the usually blasé punk sputtered out a completely incomprehensible sentence.

Botan and Suki giggled, "I think that means you look incredible Keiko."

Keiko smiled timidly at her friends obviously pleased with her boyfriend's reaction. Sizuru shook her head; "lets get going then kids."

Suki couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy as they all made their way to the train station. A local restaurant held a dance night for high school students every Friday night during the summer break. Keiko had told her it was the place to be. Suki looked forward to dancing with the girls, she highly doubted the boys would join in but as Keiko had pointed out this was technically a girls night. The boys had made sure to dress for the occasion and Suki was having a hard time not looking at Kurama. He was wearing nice jeans and a dark button up shirt with short sleeves. It was summery and not too formal, but it complemented his handsome face and the color made his eyes even dreamier. When they arrived and found a table Suki could tell that they would have fun, the floor was packed with dancers and the atmosphere was fun and charged.

"Well you girls have fun, there is no way that I am going to make an idiot out of myself," Yusuke said as he sat in his seat.

"No one is asking you to, Yusuke, this is still a girls night. No boys allowed," Keiko retorted dismissively. Although the annoyance could be heard in her voice.

Suki giggled and shook her head at them as Botan pulled them towards the dance floor. "Do they ever do slow dances here?" she asked Keiko.

Keiko gave her a look, "yeah why?"

Suki grinned at her, "trust me. When he watches you dancing with us he will eat his words. Just throw your best moves out here and he will have to dance with you before any one else asks you. I've already noticed some boys checking you out. Knowing him it will only be a slow dance but it's better than nothing."

Keiko blushed, "really?"

Botan giggled, "of course! Now less talking and more dancing girls!"

Suki quickly found her groove as they made their way into the dance floor. She would have to thank Yusuke later. This was just what she needed.

Sitting at the table the boys continued to snack and sat in satisfaction as they watched the girls having fun. "Do you think that its safe here? I don't sense any demons," Kuwabara said suddenly looking around seriously.

Kurama nodded in agreement, "I don't either but we will need to be extra vigilant without ruining their fun. If we get jumpy it will make Suki aware that we are worried."

"Yeah and lets face it we kind of need some chilling out," Yusuke said slouching back in his chair. Kurama noticed he couldn't take his eyes off the dance floor.

Looking back a small smile came to the kitsune's lips, the girls where indeed having fun. It seemed Suki was not a stranger to dancing; she was actually quite good at it. The changing lights made her hair glow and highlighted her skin making her look even more radiant. Kurama thought maybe Suki wasn't as shy as he'd originally thought, she seemed to be a little more open and outgoing. He wondered if it had anything to do with the girls or if she was just starting to get more comfortable with everyone. The three girls seemed to be catching the attention several suitors. Yusuke seemed to also notice as a small scowl came to his face. The detective might have to suck up his pride and dance with Keiko if he expected her to not be approached by other guys.

"So Yusuke, you might not have a girlfriend when this night is all said and done. She sure can dance her ass off and I don't think I'm the only one noticing," Sizuru smirked. She always seemed to love stirring the pot. It seemed Yusuke would be her target this evening.

"For the last time Sizuru, she's not my girlfriend," Yusuke glared.

"Oh, shut up Urameshi. We all know that she is why don't you give that stupid lie a rest already," Kuwabara rolled his eyes at his friend. Yusuke must have blushed the color of Kurama's hair. Looking even more annoyed than before. Kurama couldn't help but note Sizuru's satisfied smirk.

After dancing for what seemed to be a good hour Suki found herself parched. "I'm going to grab a drink," she yelled over the blasting music quickly making her way back to the table only to see a group of girls gathered around her favorite redhead. She chuckled at the look on Kurama's face. Although seemingly polite she could tell he was uncomfortable. Sizuru, Yusuke, and Kuwabara seemed to be snickering with each other. Probably at Kurama's expense. Suki contemplated the debacle as she made her way through the girls to her seat, which was next to Kurama. Multiple displeased looks where shot in her direction as she made her way to her chair. Kurama smiled at her welcoming the shift in the attention of his visitors.

"Hey, I am so thirsty, who is our waitress?" Suki asked looking around.

"She's pretty busy, it took us a while to get some drinks ourselves. Do you want a some of mine while you wait?" He asked politely.

Suki never normally shared drinks with anyone. However Kurama was more than hygienic and she shrugged and took the drink from him as she thanked him. Taking a refreshing gulp she could feel glaring eyes burning into her, even if she was trying to ignore the girls. Perhaps she should be polite and ask for introductions.

A pretty blonde standing directly to Kurama's left scowled, "who is this Suichi?"

Kurama smiled at Suki and grabbed her hand surprising her, "oh I'm sorry ladies this is Suki, my girlfriend."

Immediately the snickering could be heard from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Suki shot them a confused look before turning to face the probably mortified group of fan girls. Several gasps could be heard around the table as Suki tried not to glare at the kitsune, did he _want_ her to get murdered? Catching a quick wink from his emerald eyes, Suki realized he was perhaps attempting to get the persistent females to leave him alone. She turned and smiled sweetly at their disgruntled faces. "Nice to meet you all, do you go to school with Suichi? What are your names?"

Suki tried to hear the barely audible responses as she watched each and every one of them try to assimilate the fake information. The pretty blonde, Ava, did not seem completely convinced, "so how did you meet Suichi, I've never seen you at Meiou."

"I actually just moved here, Suichi and I are neighbors," Suki lied hoping none of these girls actually lived near him. Ava might have bought her white lie, her dark brown eyes glaring at her even more. She candidly wondered if blonde was really her natural color. "Well it was nice meeting you girls, but I think I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air. Would you like to join me Suichi?" she asked dying to be anywhere but where she was currently sitting.

Suichi smirked at her, "of course. Ladies if you'll excuse me."

Suki almost laughed at his politeness. These girls had no idea he wanted to be left alone, she almost felt sorry for them. The fresh air enraptured her like a welcoming blanket, taking a deep breath she marveled at the feel of it as she made her way to the deck railing. Resting her hands on the railing Suki began to laugh as she jokingly punched Kurama's arm. "Not only do I have evil demons to worry about but I'm sure your rabid fan girls are going to want me dead now. Jerk," she joked trying to glare at him.

Kurama chuckled, "rabid fan girls?"

"Yes, rabid! That Ava girl would have ripped my heart out with her bare hands if you hadn't been standing there," she teased smirking at the redhead. "You owe me big time now."

Reaching out, Kurama pushed Suki's hair behind her ear smiling back at her, "I'm sure I'll be able to repay you for your kindness. I just wanted to see how they would react."

The raven-haired girl giggled and rolled her eyes, "and of course you chose me for your experiment! And these girls all think you're polite." The sarcasm was full in her voice causing Kurama to laugh.

"Tell me Suki, what can I do to keep you smiling like this? Should I keep Botan and her rapping skills on hand at all times?"

Suki looked into Kurama's green eyes and felt her own cheeks flush at his question. Something about those green orbs made her feel warm. "I promise it won't be that difficult. All of you are really already making my life so much better. I never thought I'd have such good friends. I'm really grateful for everything you've all done. Especially you, I never got to thank you for not leaving me alone last night. I feel so safe when you're around," suddenly feeling bashful Suki looked down at her hands. Kurama was the sweetest guy she had ever met.

A warm hand covered her own, "seeing you smiling and happy is enough thanks Suki."

Kurama felt glad that Suki was enjoying herself. As he watched her all night he realized that her ability to stay buoyant must have been what kept her from unleashing Apocalypse all these years. Behind what at first sight appeared to be sad aquamarine eyes, was a girl that was resilient and ready to find hope in the future. Even now as she joked with him he could see her real personality shining through. Suki turned her head towards the back door as some of the girls from his school tried to not so subtly come outside to watch them from afar.

Turning towards him Suki's eye sparkled with humor, "uh oh, they might be on to us _Suichi._" She teased. Kurama found he liked the sounds of his human name coming from her.

In the background the music could be heard transitioning to a slower tune. Kurma smiled and held out his hand, "why don't we dance?"

He tried to hide his smile as she looked at him confused, "out here?" Looking back at the unexpected audience she turned around and shrugged before taking his hand. "I guess it would maybe help your quest to rid yourself of rabid fan-girls. Although it is a tad passive aggressive if you ask me," she smiled as they began to dance on the deck.

Kurama couldn't remember the last time he'd danced with a woman. Youko would often use dancing as a way to seduce higher society conquests he had set his eyes on. As a human he never thought he'd call upon his lost skill, but now looking at Suki's smiling face he was glad to have retained Youko's many talents by proxy.

"You know Suichi you're a pretty good dancer."

He chuckled, "don't sound so surprised."

Suki giggled again, "I hope that Yusuke is dancing with Keiko right now, or else he's an idiot."

Kurama nodded in agreement, he truly enjoyed the sound of her laugh. The two began to talk about the indifferent couple as the song softly played out behind them. As the song started to end Suki's eyes scanned the not so subtle spies behind them. "I probably should go back in before Botan comes out here and drags me back to my 'girls night out. But first lets give the girls a small heart attack," Suki's eyes sparkled with mischief making Kurama furrow his eyes in confusion.

Before he could question her further Suki leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, surprising him. Stepping back she grinned and winked at him, "thanks for the dance Suichi." Then left him in the patio leaving him to watch her go. Kurama couldn't help but smile; his classmates pretended to hide behind a bush, but their frantic whispering could be heard from where he stood. Suki's sweet kiss had sent them into a frenzy, perhaps they would stop pestering him now. He looked forward to getting to know Suki better.

Inside the raven haired girl arrived just in time to see Keiko and Yusuke walking back to the table. Much to her delight, it appeared she was right and Yusuke had asked Keiko to dance. She could see her blushing and smiling happily as Yusuke gave off his usual annoyance to everything in general. Botan quickly ran over to drag both of them back to the dance floor. As the night came to an end Suki's feet throbbed from dancing and her cheeks hurt from laughing. Keiko and Botan had delivered the prefect break up remedy. She knew that she would take some time to get over Natsuo's betrayal, but she would be able to put all of it behind her soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if there are any mistakes in here. I didn't really have time to proofread as much as I normally like. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

The next morning Suki awoke with a bolt, yet another nightmare had her shaking like a leaf, a scream must have escaped her lips because there where three worried boys barging into her room. She even thought she saw red eyes watching her from her window, Hiei perhaps. Suki quickly dried her eyes and gave them a small smile, "sorry guys. Nightmares it seems, she's a creative little witch. Go back to bed I'm fine."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both mumbled okays but Kurama scowled as he walked towards her. "Are you sure you're okay? Want to talk about it?" He asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Suki sighed, "I dreamed that my father somehow got into this house and began murdering each of you. I tried so hard to fight him but he was stronger than me and began choking me. I didn't realize I screamed until I began to wake up. I'm sorry if it woke you. You should go back to sleep."

Kurama reached out and grabbed one of Suki's hands making her look at him. She marveled as always at the look of concern on his face, "I could stay with you if you like while you calm down. I don't mind."

Suki smiled and made room for him in the bed, letting Kurama sit next to her. She suddenly felt relief flood her just from his presence; it was nice to have someone to comfort her. Suki leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure if he would be receptive but thought the contact would be soothing. Before she knew it he moved his arm around her pulling her close and letting her head rest on his chest. Suki smiled to herself, there was something about him that made her feel so comforted.

"What was it like for you to travel to my old dimension? I wondered what it was like for you," Suki asked curiously.

She felt Kurama take a deep breath almost as if unsure on how to answer, "honestly, I got a glimpse at what it must have been like to live in your shoes. The portal was in your room. I was waiting to talk to you tomorrow but I guess now might be a good time. I have a lot of information for you that I learned while I was there."

Suki tensed suddenly feeling apprehensive about what she was about to find out. Kurama began to rub her arm as he continued, "when we arrived the first thing I saw was your room. I can't believe how you were treated Suki, first let me tell you that. No child deserves to be neglected. I saw your mother and father it seems your grandfather was buried yesterday, they were in funeral clothes and your mother seemed to be pretty inebriated."

Suki shook her head, "she loves her whisky. At least I know they laid grandpa to rest."

"We were able to make ourselves invisible to them so I watched as they met with your grandfather's attorney. Your father wasn't pleased but it seems that your grandfather left everything to you. All his money and whatever's made from the sale of his home and dojo. Your parents are claimed you were staying at a friend's. They haven't reported you missing yet. I'm sure Koenma can arrange for you to receive that inheritance one way or another."

Suki was so quiet Kurama thought for a second she was asleep. "So did he go crazy and beat mom up after that?" her voice sounded heavy with emotion a shudder ran through her body.

"I would be lying if I told you he didn't. He left got himself drunk then returned with a vengeance. We weren't allowed to intervene; Koenma had strict orders for us to leave everything as untouched as possible. I can't imagine going through that every day like you did Suki."

Suki felt her heart heavy at the seriousness of Kurama's voice, "yeah he used to lock me up and all I could do was listen. The worst part though was the silence after I knew that I would be next."

Kurama sighed, "I could see that he actually did burst into your room and confronted us."

Suki suddenly sat up and turned to face Kurama her teal eyes widening, "how?"

"He wasn't really the man Koenma thought he was. When you were sent there as a child, a demon crossed over and shape shifted into the image of him. All this time, that demon was set out to torture you. Make you live in misery in order to bring out apocalypse. We ended up capturing him and questioning him but he gave little away. He killed himself before we could bring him here for more questioning. Suki…that man can never hurt you again," Kurama wiped the tears that were now falling off Suki's face. Her distress obvious.

"So all this time, my whole life, I have been noting but a pawn," she said bitterly.

Kurama cupped her face not wanting to make her feel any worse, "this is much bigger than any of us. It seems that Apocalypse has more connections and power than we thought. But this ends now; I didn't want to keep secrets from you. I knew I had to tell you everything because I need you to trust us fully. Also… I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from them. She will keep using his memory to haunt you but I hoped knowing that he can never come back will also give you some comfort."

Suki nodded and sighed, "it does. Thank you, for everything." Without even thinking Suki threw her arms around Kurama. Somehow it had become so natural to seek shelter in his strong arms. Once she pulled back Kurama looked like he remembered something, "I have something for you. I think it might make you feel better."

Watching the red head go Suki wondered curiously what he was bringing. The girl felt anxious as he sat on her bed and handed her one of the things in his hand. It was an envelope with her name on it. "This is one of the things I snuck back with me, your grandfather had one for each of you. It was with the will."

Suki never thought she could rip an envelope so quickly, hungry for her grandfather's words. The last ones he'd ever left her.

_Dear Suki,_

_How can I ever start writing this letter? I feel like there aren't enough words for me to tell you how much I love you. You are the light in my world, the only thing that gave me life after loosing your grandmother. This is why I must apologize to you. I tried so hard to get you away from your terrible father. Ever since you were a baby I saw something change in my son and when I realized how he treated you and your mother I leapt into action. However it felt like there was another force at work. The police and courts did not side with me. I tried so hard to find out what was happening but alas I had to settle from protecting you as much as I could from afar. Watching you grow and face adversity has been a privilege. I hope your inheritance will finally set you free. Please Suki, follow your heart. Take chances. And continue to be brave. I will always be with you, in your heart. I hope that you will find all the happiness you deserve. _

_Love, _

_Grandpa _

Suki smiled as the tears ran down her face. Even in his deathbed her grandpa was trying to protect her. Knowing now that Apocalypse's minions would have thwarted her plans to be free one way or another she suddenly realized how lucky she was to be here with the spirit detectives. Although not the perfect situation, they would help her find and defeat the people that wanted Apocalypse to re-emerge. Then and only then, could she have a chance at a normal life. Putting down the letter Kurama then handed her something she never thought she would see again. Suki grinned and tried not to cry more as she stared at her favorite picture. She remembered the day she got her jiu jitsu purple belt like it was yesterday. Her grandpa had been so proud of her. As she wiped her eyes she beamed at Kurama.

"This is amazing, this picture…it has been my favorite picture of us forever. I looked at it when I wanted to feel comforted. Especially as he got sick. I can't even begin to thank you Kurama. Saying thank you will never suffice," she was almost breathless. The warmth that spread through her body completely floored her.

Kurama smiled back at Suki his eyes filled with tenderness, he was happy to be able to put that brilliant smile on her face. Tucking her hair behind her ear he could see her shoulders had relaxed and her mood improved much more than when she had woken up. "How about we try to get some sleep," he suggested.

Suki smiled and got under the covers placing her letter and picture on her beside table. She smiled at Kurama as she placed her head on the pillow. He laid with her bringing her into his arms again, "you don't have to lay down with me. I feel bad monopolizing all of your time."

"I'm not doing anything for you that I wouldn't do for a friend Suki. Don't feel bad, I'm happy to be here for you."

Suki could only nod timidly as she settled into his warm arms. The scent of roses and earth settling her into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Suki felt her energy as she channeled it through her body smoothly making it into a small ball in between her hands. It disintegrated as she gently moved into her next tai chi stance letting her energy fan out around her greater and greater before changing stances and making it retreat. This was her post work out ritual that Genkai had her do every day. It helped her calm down as well as learn to control her energy. It had been about two months and things had fallen into routine. The attacks from Apocalyse's minions had somewhat wavered yet she knew that they weren't over. They were probably regrouping. During the day Genkai would train Suki using several different methods. Between sparring with the others to making her shoot several chi attacks until her energy was depleted. Suki quickly was mastering the techniques, gaining confidence. She could even sense energy. Right now she could feel Kurama, sitting under a tree behind her. Probably reading a book; which is what he did while she cooled down and did her tai chi. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai were inside the house. Probably making lunch they've been up with her since 3 am. Hiei was several miles away, yet watching. He wasn't the most sociable guy, she could only sense him when he was really close by. Sometimes he would come out of nowhere out of the blue and attack her. Just to see how she had improved. Nights had remained the same, full of nightmares most of them ending with Kurama soothing her back to calm. She was getting better slowly, but she knew she would miss the time she spent with him once her nightmares stopped. Suki finished her last stance and her last flare of chi then collapsed to the ground. Opening her eyes she stared up at the blue sky. She heard Kurama chuckle and put down his book as he walked to where she was.

As his face appeared above her Suki smiled, "hey I have a question."

"What's that?" Kurama asked already used to their many random conversations. Suki had become very good at sharing her thoughts, only some of them she kept to herself.

"Why not just kill me. I mean if Koenma had me killed at random I wouldn't even know its happening. And if I'm dead so is Apocalypse right? I wouldn't mind loosing my life in order to save everyone else's," the young girl looked up at Kurama.

Kurama scowled as he peered into those deep teal eyes, "well that's a morose train of thought." He settled down lying next to the girl, "I suppose there are many reasons Suki. Koenma was close to your parents, killing you might have been easy but it certainly doesn't make it easy for him. It also doesn't make it right. You deserve to live your life. For all we know we can find someone to undo all of this. Or we can finally defeat the following she has and that will leave you to suppress her without worrying about outside interference."

Suki rolled her eyes. Kurama was always quick to rationalize everything, "okay so I guess you have a point."

Kurama chuckled, "besides, we have all gotten quite fond of you. Koenma would have a fight on his hands if he ever chose that route."

For a while Suki didn't respond just smiled at his response as they quietly watched the fluffy white clouds float by. "Alright morose question time is over, I'm starving!" Suki said as she got up holding out a hand to her closest confidant. As she helped him up she couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time what she would do without him. She had become so close to the red head over the last few months. They headed back to the house in amiable silence, both ready to clean up after the morning of heavy training. Genkai had given them the afternoon off, something she was doing more now that Suki had become more competent with her abilities. She stressed it was just as important for her to relax and unwind as it was to train.

Kurama walked into the living room after cleaning up with a smile on his face. There as something much different about spending time with someone the way he did with Suki. Although at first it was only part of a mission, it didn't take long for it to feel organic. Their friendship was candid, unlike anything he ever had before. Loneliness, was something the spirit fox gotten accustomed to. Especially after the death of his close friend Korune. Slowly but surely it had been chipped away little by little. First by the warmth and unconditional love of his mother, then by this motley crew team of boys. And now…well he couldn't really recall spending this much time with someone. At first he rationalized it to his need to protect someone in need. Suki's vulnerability had called him instinctually. However there was something so refreshing about her. She was intelligent, funny, determined, and saw him for more than what just lied on the surface. He couldn't picture his life without her in it anymore. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he gazed at the girl in question with a small smile on his face. Suki sat on the couch reading a book while Eikchi dozed on her lap. Her long dark hair was braided, and she wore a cotton light blue sundress that brought out the blue in her teal eyes.

"Where are the others?" he asked making her look up at him. She smiled up at him as she petted Eikichi affectionately behind the ear.

"Well lets see, Kuwabara is going to visit with Sizuru. Yusuke is taking Keiko on a long overdue date, and Genkai is at the temple. Hiei is in the tree next to the kitchen and I'm guessing will remain there if he needs to. So if you have to go out by all means I'm sure I'll be good to go here with Eikichi and Hiei as protection," she was getting better at sensing energies.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to meet my mother," he had a feeling the two would like each other very much. Suki always commented on how lovely his mother sounded and mother would all but take Suki hostage. After all she was a breathing living girl, the first he'd ever brought home. Even if just as a friend.

Suki was estatic about spending the day with Kurama and his mother, "of course I'd love to meet her!"

Kurama smiled at her enthusiasm; once she slipped on her white flats they were on their way out. The late summer day was pleasant, a cold front had wiped out all the humidity leaving it warm enough to enjoy the outdoors. Once they were on their way to the train station, Kurama held out his arm for Suki. Without even batting an eyelash the girl took it and giggled, "always a gentleman." Even though she teased him this was also another thing the kitsune noticed. Due to the circumstances Kurama had quickly used body contact to comfort the girl. At first it was due to nightmares or unfortunate events, like Natsuo's attack. However lately he found that he would subconsciously find ways to touch her, and in return she had become comfortable in seeking his touch as well. It wouldn't be uncommon for her to rest her head on his shoulder while they watched television, or to hug him in excitement when she had mastered a new technique. Even now as they strolled onto the train arm in arm, she seemed peaceful. Even in the comfortable silence there was a small smile on her delicate face. Before meeting Suki he couldn't picture himself being so familiar with anyone else. If anything he was usually very stiff when it came to human displays of affection. Demons for the most part never showed as much emotion or share this much physical contact. The only time that rule was different would be if they were mating or courting another demon. Somehow he had come to enjoy the closeness he shared with her, the experience in itself was different than anything else he had encountered before.

Suki looked up at the reflective redhead as they both took a seat on the train. She giggled and poked him, "hey you're quite thoughtful today. Tell me what's it like to not have to reveal your every thought."

Kurama chuckled at her, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to space out like that. I guess you can just say I've been thinking about how much different everything is lately."

Suki smiled satisfied with his answer. Not wanting to be intrusive she changed the subject, "so does your mother know I'm coming with you?"

"I told her I was bringing a friend with me. She wants to go to the summer festival tonight, the weather is supposed to be quite pleasant. It's also a way for me to get to know her boyfriend and son better."

Suki smiled and clapped her hands excitedly, "oh wow! That's tonight?! It sounds like so much fun!"

Kurama nodded, "I thought you might like to go. Even if we weren't paying mother a visit I was planning to take you."

Suki blushed as she looked into Kurama's warm green eyes. He was always being so kind to her, "have you met her boyfriend before?"

Kurama looked away as more people got on the train, it was starting to get crowded so he scooted closer to Suki, "yes. I had dinner with them a few months ago. He is a kind man and seems to think my mother walks on water. I like him. Coincidently his son is also named Suichi, he's a shy boy from what I gather. That or I might have intimidated him a bit."

"Maybe you should have played a game with him to loosen up," Suki suggested.

Kurama raised a brow, "like chess?"

Suki laughed and held a hand to her face trying not to be too loud for the sake of the other passangers, "no, not like chess! He's eight not eighty-five. I mean like catch or maybe a video game or something."

Kurama shook his head a small smile on his face, "I see. I've never been good with kids. Not even when I was one myself. Perhaps it will be good to have you there as my ice breaker."

Suki pictured Kurama as a child. It must have been weird to be so mature yet stuck in a human child's body. Being weak and depended on the care of others while being smarter than everyone else. She smiled at her friend, "don't worry, I'm great with kids."

Finally reaching their stop the two teenagers got out of the train and strolled down the sidewalk arm in arm again. Suki could see people outside enjoying the day. Women watered their plants or sat in porches while kids played ball in front yards, sometimes Kurama would greet the people he was familiar with. Suki almost laughed as some girls their age passed them on the sidewalk. They all but gaped at the two as Kurama greeted them. Suki could tell they were his classmates, but she wasn't sure if they were the same ones from the day they went dancing.

"Looks like my elaborate ruse will continue to be upheld," he whispered.

Suki shook her head, "I guess I will support you as your fake girlfriend, but as your friend I must tell you it's a tad passive aggressive."

Kurama laughed as Suki gave him a mock disapproving look. She always loved when she could make him laugh. It seemed something that he never did enough of. His laugher was always a big reward to her ears; he was usually calm or serious. Finally walking up to Kurama's home, Suki felt nerves rise up in her chest as Kurama opened the door. Almost as if sensing her distress Kurama kindly smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "there is nothing to be nervous about Suki."

Before she could respond a voice called out from inside the home, "Suichi is that you dear?"

"Yes mother," Kurama called out as the two removed their shoes.

Suki and Kurama both smiled as the dark haired woman walked into the living room. It was almost impossible to ignore the look of surprise in her face as she registered that Kurama had brought home a girl. The smile that followed as absolutely radiant, "Suichi dear. I thought you'd be bringing Yusuke, who's your friend?"

Kurama walked up leading Suki by the small of her back. The girl now smiling shyly at Shiori, "mother this is my friend Suki."

Suki quickly bowed, "nice to meet you Mrs. Minamino."

"Oh dear please call me Shiori. Its lovely to meet you Suki," she said with the amount of enthusiasm that her son had expected. "Kazuya and little Suichi are in the back yard enjoying the nice day. Suki dear, why don't you go join them while Suichi helps me bring out some lemonade. The deck doors are right throw the kitchen here."

Suki smiled and nodded, "alright."

Kurama could feel his mother's eyes on him as they made their way to the kitchen. Once Suki was outside Kurama could only hide his amusement as he took out the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. Looking over at his mother he chuckled as she all but burst with happiness, "so Suichi you didn't tell me your friend would be such a cute girl."

"Gender didn't seem consequential mother, she is after all just a friend," he said making her laugh.

"Well how did you two meet?"

Kurama quietly hoped she wouldn't question him too much on Suki's origins. He simply continued he previous fib said to his classmates, just in case any of his classmates ran into his mother in town. "She moved next door to us earlier in the summer," he said nonchalantly.

At first he was surprised when his mother look at him surprised, "you mean the orphanage?"

Kurama stilled, he had not realized that his mother would be that familiar with his town. It was a silly oversight. Yet somehow it strangely fit in to his deceit. After all, even thought Suki was getting better there might still be a chance that something could trigger what the redhead had diagnosed to be her PTSD. Sometimes at home loud noises or even arguing or screaming could trigger her to momentarily retreat into her old memories. Of course he suspected that was mostly Apocalyse's doing, yet it happened nonetheless. "Unfortunately, yes mother. Suki was taken away from her home. The police found that her parents where physically abusive. Some kids were bullying her when we first met her, after helping her we became friends. I thought maybe spending the day with us would be good for her."

Shiori looked out the window sadly, she watched the young girl as she chatted with Kazuya, "the poor girl. That orphanage is incredibly over crowded. I'm glad you thought of bringing her here. You're always so thoughtful Suichi."

As the two made their way out with the refreshment Kurama greeted Kazuma as he placed the pitcher of lemonade on the patio table. It didn't surprise to see Suichi and Suki throwing a Frisbee around the back yard. The young boy laughing happily as he ran around. She had said she was good with children.

"Hello Kazuya, I see that Suki was quick to make friends," he said taking a seat.

"Well I've never seen little Suichi take to someone so quickly," Kazuya remarked.

Shiori sat back happily as she watched her son and boyfriend chat. Suichi might have said that Suki was just a friend but she was not blind. From the moment he introduced her she could see something that she hadn't seen from her son before. Even now as the conversed with them his eyes never left the girl. She was laughing and enjoying her game with little Suichi. And from the looks of it her son was just as happy watching her enjoy herself. There was a certain tenderness in those usually detached eyes. Shiori had seen her son change over the past years, before the only tenderness he showed had been towards her. He had always been standoffish to other children. She had wondered if his obvious superior intellect was the cause of his detachment. Yet after her illness, he had met Yusuke and began to finally enjoy time with others his age. It had relieved her mind greatly to see him make friends, to the point that she had accepted his recent decision to live with his friends in order to live closer to his new job. Shiori new there was more to that story, but finally seeing her boy happy, she let it be. And now… her incredibly guarded son had brought a girl home. And from the look in his eyes when he introduced her she wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't realized his own feelings yet.

"Suichi come play with us!" Little Suichi called out.

Shiori smiled and nudged her son, "you should go looks like he's finally going to stop being so shy around you."

Watching the three of them run around only solidified her suspicions. Her son was much more relaxed than she was used to. At a point the two boys ganged up on her throwing the Frisbee over her head. Suki protested annoyed making the two boys laugh. Shiori watched surprised as the girl tried to unsuccessfully grab the Frisbee from her son. Laughing Suichi threw the Frisbee to little Suichi and scooped the girl up by her waist, stopping her from running after the shorter boy. His laughter made the woman smile as Suki complained of the two ganging up on her.

"My Shiori, I don't think I've ever seen your boy so animated," Kazuya commented as he grabbed her hand.

Shiori squeezed it back happily, "I couldn't agree more. He does seem quite happy doesn't he?"

An hour later everyone went inside to relax a bit before dinner. Suichi and Suki had volunteered to help prepare dinner. Suichi was preparing the rice while Suki chopped vegetables. Shiori happily chatted with them both, "so Suki which high school will you be attending this coming year?"

"Well next week I'll be taking the entrance exams for Meiou. I can go to Sarasaki but I was hoping to get the scholarship for Meiou this year, I had the top grades at my previous school. I want to go to college to be a doctor so I think the private academy will look better on my record," she said thoughtfully.

Shiori smiled at her, "I would have to agree. I wish you luck, you make sure you let me know how you do."

Suki nodded shyly almost melting the older woman's heart, "I will, thank you. Suichi has been tutoring me as extra help so I think I have a good chance."

Before anyone could respond a sudden scream and the sound of glass shattering filled the house. The cries of little Suichi could be heard in the other room.

"We're ok just accidently knocked over a vase," Kazuya called out from the living room. Shiori was about to go check when she saw the girl next to her crouched on the floor holding a bleeding finger.

"Suki," Shiori called as she crouched down next her. The girl had a distant look in her eye as her body shook, tears where starting to fall down her cheeks. Her son also rushed to his friend's side.

"Suki, are you alright?" Suichi asked gently as he pressed a towel to the bleeding finger.

"I..I'm s-sorry, its just…" she tried to explain her face growing warm with embarrassment.

Shiori realized that the sudden noise must have startled her as she wrapped her arms around the girl and began to smooth out her hair, "shh. It's okay, you're safe here Suki. It was just an accident that's all." The girl's trembling slowly stopped after a few minutes. Shiori released her once she seemed better and wiped her face with her hands. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

She nodded a bit embarrassed, "yes, thank you."

Shiori sighed, "why don't you let Suichi take you upstairs to lie down a bit and take care of that cut of yours. I can finish the rest here. It will be good for your nerves to settle."

Suichi helped both the women up and wrapped an arm around Suki, "that sounds like a good idea mother." Without arguments she watched her son guide the girl upstairs. Shiori watched as her son all but jumped at the chance to care for Suki, she could see his distress to get her calm. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the two of them were quite close. Going back to work the woman smiled to herself as she continued to prepare dinner.

Suki felt embarrassed as Kurama lead her to a bathroom upstairs. He turned on the faucet and guided her finger under the running water. The moment she had heard the glass and screaming she had found her senses submerged with fear. Remembering the many times she had been in her own kitchen when her father had come in looking for someone to hurt. Kurama was still quietly working on his task as he took out Band-Aids and antiseptic from the medicine cabinet. As he started to clean her finger she looked up into his green orbs, "sorry. I just…"

"No its okay. I know," he interrupted, "mother thinks you live in the orphanage next door. I told her a bit about your family situation in case something like this happened. I hope you don't mind."

Suki shook her head relived, now at least she wouldn't have to explain herserlf to Shiori. Once Kurama finished he surprised Suki by pulling her into a hug. Suki wrapped her arms around him with a small smile on her face; his warmth was always comforting. "I'm okay really, more embarrassed now than anything," she confessed.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Come on I'll show you my room, then I'll leave you to rest for a bit," he said taking her hand and guiding her across the hall.

For some reason Suki felt a blush come to her cheeks as they entered the redhead's room. Quietly she looked around and wasn't surprised to see a lot of books. Kurama was bookworm after all. She sat on his bed and picked up a picture that was on his bedside table. The picture was of baby Kurama sitting on Shiori's lap, he had a pacifier in his mouth as he looked into the camera with those big green eyes. Suki turned and smiled at her friend, "my goodness you were so cute when you were little!"

Kurama looked at the picture in question, "yes well this is one of mother's favorites. Are you implying that I am not cute now?" He teased watching Suki's cheeks blush at his question.

"Yes, Kurama because we both know how incredibly unfortunate looking you are now," she replied sarcastically.

"I think my ego will be hurt forever Suki, that's very rude of you," he pouted at her making her laugh.

Putting the picture down she rolled her eyes at him, "oh you will be fine. I'm sure your ego is plenty big, Mr. I-have-my-own-fanclub. Your rabid fan girls would all sacrifice a small animal to take my place right now."

"Is that so? I certainly don't think I have a fan club," he laughed.

"Of course you do, its your fault for being so freaking gorgeous," she chided.

"Gorgeous am I?" Kurama smirked making Suki blush the color of his hair.

Suki grabbed his pillow and hit him with it, "shut up, if your head gets any bigger it won't fit through the door."

Kurama was satisfied with her demeanor now, seeing Suki smile made him feel more at ease. "Do you want to lay down for a bit? I still think it's a good idea; it will let you relax before we have dinner."

Suki shrugged her shoulders as she placed the picture back, "I'm really okay now."

After dinner Shiori had dug out Yukata's for everyone to wear to the summer festival. She had even found an old one of hers that would fit Suki. Kurama smiled now as he watched from the door of his mother's room as his two favorite women talked happily. Shiori was putting Suki's hair up in a traditional peach split hairstyle and adorning it with flowers. Suki was smiling happily soaking up the attention from the older woman. Kurama hoped it gave her a bit of the motherly affection she never received as a child. And his mother was just over the moon about having Suki over; he always knew that she had wanted another child, a daughter. However the death of her late husband had ended that dream long ago.

As Shiori placed the finishing touches she made Suki stand up and straightened her obi. "You are just too cute Suki!" she gushed and wrapped her in a hug making the young girl blush.

"Thank you," she responded shyly.

"Are you girls ready? Kazuya and Shuichi are getting impatient," Kurama said with a smile on his face. He was more than right to think the two would get along.

Shiori smiled at the happiness in her son's eyes, "well it was worth the wait! What do you think of Suki's hair son?"

Kurama's eyes sparkled as she looked at his friend, "she looks beautiful."

Suki fidgeted with the sleeves of her Yukata, not daring to look into his green eyes. Kurama looked more than handsome in his outfit, and the brightness of his face when he smiled at her made her heart flutter. "Thank you, we better not keep them waiting," Suki said quickly scurrying out of the room and getting the attention off herself.

Kurama followed her amused, finding her reaction cute. His mother's chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. Feeling her hand on his shoulder Kurama looked up at his mother's smiling face, "you two are just too cute."

Raising his eyebrows at her Kurama shook his head, "mother it's not like that."

Shiori patted his cheek affectionately, "son don't be dense. If its not then it should be. Pay attention, you are far to bright not notice the obvious love in her eyes and as a matter of fact the love in yours. My silly boy."

Kurama watched his mother chuckle at his wide-eyed stare as she walked down the steps. He paused wondering if her words were true. Was there more than friendship growing between them. Shaking his head, the green-eyed boy made his way down the steps and decided to come back to this later. For now he would enjoy his night.

* * *

The light of the lanterns filled made the town square glow. Drums and music filled the air as people walked around happily chatting, eating treats, and playing games. Kurama couldn't help but enjoy the upbeat atmosphere. Little Suichi dragged Suki by the arm excitedly as she grinned down at him. He was leading her to the games and pointing at the prizes.

"Do you think you or Suichi can win a goldfish for me?!" he asked, "I'm terrible with my aim but I've been wanting a pet for a long time."

Kurama walked up next to them looking at the rows of cardboard monkeys they had to knock down with rubber balls. Taking money of out his pocket he ruffled the young boy's hair. "I'm sure one of us can get you a fish, Suichi."

Little Suichi jumped up and down excitedly as the two older kids began to easily throw the balls at their targets. Taking several targets down and making the stand owner begin to sweat.

"Alright kids that's enough! You both win. Please pick your prize and leave before everyone thinks my games are too easy," the older man said looking around nervously.

The raven haired girl watched happily as little Suichi picked two goldfish, which the stand vendor quickly placed inside a plastic bag for him to carry.

"Now you be careful with them don't shake'em up too much running around little guy," he warned.

Suki leaned down so that she would be eye level with him, "do you want me to carry them for you so you can play more games? I'll take really good care of them."

Nodding his head the young boy handed her the bag and kissed her cheek, "thanks Suki! Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked cutely.

Kurama all but fell over watching the exchange. Suki giggled as she straightened up and placed a hand on his head, "I might be a bit too old for you. Don't you think buddy?"

A frown appeared on the young boy's face, "I don't think so! I'll be older eventually then it won't matter."

Suki sighed, "how about this. When you are at least twenty one we will se if you still want to date me. If by them some other pretty girl hasn't snatched you up then I'll be your girlfriend."

Kurama chuckled as he watched little Suichi think it over, "hmm…Ok! You're not allowed to marry, Suichi until after then though. Just in case I don't have a girlfriend then."

Suki's teals eyes met Kurama's green ones as he laughed making her laugh too. She looked back down at the boy as they began to walk to the next booth, "why do you say that?"

Little Suichi shrugged as he took Suki's hand, "because you two are boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

Suki laughed, "Suichi is my best friend, I don't have a boyfriend."

Kurama nudged Suki giving her a halfhearted glare, "you're going to break my cover if you say things like that in public."

Suki laughed and linked her arm in his, "I'm sorry. I forgot about your passive aggressive fib." She looked down next to her and grinned, "aren't I lucky? I have two handsome Suichi's escorting me around."

"Who's more handsome?" little Suichi asked cheekily.

Kurama shook his head. Did he really think that this boy was shy? He was oddly curious about how Suki was going to answer that one.

"That's hardly a fair question! You are both handsome in different ways," she answered diplomatically. Kurama laughed as Suichi pouted. This spiraled an entire night of what only could be called a mini competition. A small battle of Suichis that involved several carnival games. Suki graciously applauding efforts, letting the younger boy have the attention he was seeking. Both parents amused by the turn of events and glad that things remained friendly and it seemed to help their sons bond. All the while making the redheaded kitsune ponder on the words uttered by his mother. Waiting to see if they rang true, if he could indeed see love reflected in the teal eyes that he had grown so fond of over the few months. Yet so far his younger competitor, much to the redhead's chagrin, had stolen her attention from him.

The hours began to run late and the eight year old began to grow sleepy. Suki smiled as he hung from her arm while tiredly rubbing his eyes with his other hand. "Are you tired Suichi?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine," he replied not too confidently.

Kazuya laughed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "lets go home buddy. We still have to drop Shiori off. Let the older kids stay and watch the fireworks."

Suki all but melted as brown eyes looked up at her sadly, "will you come back and play with me sometime?"

"Of course I will! We're friends now right?" she smiled.

Little Suichi smiled and shook his head, "yeah!"

"Ok then! I will see you soon. You make sure Shiori gets home safe ok?" Suki asked.

"Ok!" Little Suichi said wrapping the older girl in a bear hug.

Shiori laughed and kissed her son on the cheek then stole Suki away from Little Suichi to give her a hug, "okay we will see you kids later then. I expect the next visit soon ok? Enjoy the fireworks."

Kurama nodded, "Of course mother. Be safe on your way home all of you."

After the two were left behind Suki looked up into green orbs and smiled. "So when are the fireworks? My feet kind of hurt form walking around so much."

Kurama smiled back, "They should be in about an hour. There is a nice grassy hill behind the booths, we could go sit there and wait if you like. It should be a nice spot to watch from."

Suki nodded happily as the two made their way up. "I can make up for all the neglect I put you through now that Suichi is gone. I hope you didn't get too jealous," the raven haired girl teased.

Kurama laughed and mock pouted at his friend, "you were a little too convincing there. I was scared he was going to steal you for himself."

Sitting down on the grass the two laughed as Suki rolled her eyes, "oh come on. If your mother and Kazuya get married; which by the way he looks at her I would think its only a matter of time, this poor boy will have to compete with you as his brother. I mean you have your own freaking fan club for pete's sake!"

Kurama's fake pout returned making Suki laugh more, "and how is that my fault?"

The redhead smiled as Suki punched him in the arm, "it's not but you could have some sympathy." Kurama shook his head as they fell into comfortable silence. Looking over at his companion he noticed that he loved the lights reflected off her porcelain skin. The dark yukata contrasted on her skin nicely, her hair was up showing off her beautiful neck. Reaching out Kurama secured a falling flower from her hair, making her look over at him and smile.

"Thank you Kurama, I've had a great time tonight."

Kurama's stomach fluttered as he saw the warmth in her eyes, was this what his mother was talking about? "You're welcome, its what best friends do right?" he said recalling her statement from earlier in the evening and how happy it had made him. The realization hit him as he watched the pink tint of her cheeks as Suki shyly looked away from him. He wasn't really sure if what he saw was her love for him as anything more than friends but at that moment he realized something else. He loved her. Somehow at some point the friendship he had for her transformed into something more. This vulnerable, smart, loving girl had gotten past all his defenses and gotten to the thing he had guarded most than anything.

"Sometimes its hard to believe that I'm here and all these crazy things brought me to you. I know it's only been a few months but I couldn't picture my life without you," she said still looking away shyly.

Kurama happily interlaced his fingers with her holding her hand. He didn't really care at the moment to figure out what he would do with all his feelings. All he cared about was the way she was smiling at him now, and how right things felt as she rested her head on his shoulder. She dispelled his loneliness, made his life a little brighter, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt such happiness. "I couldn't imagine my world without you either," he whispered. That night as the fireworks colored the night sky, Suki and Kurama both marveled at their beauty as they held hands. Each happily enraptured in the warmth of their bond.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this one will be quick because I'm super busy! I should probably be studying right now. Please forgive any mistakes I wanted to get this one out so that you knew I was still alive. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I will have a better author's note answering questions and what not in the next chapter. **

**~red**

* * *

Outside Meiouh High, four boys sat and quietly drank their refreshments at the café across the street. Kuwabara yawned as he picked at his cheese Danish, "geez, how long do these tests take Kurama?"

Kurama sipped his green tea and looked at the building they had been patrolling all day, "she should be done soon. There are several parts of the examination. Suki has four hours and its almost time."

Silently the kitsune felt a little nervous, he wanted her to do well enough to go to Meiou, the distraction of her being at Sarasaki was just too much for him. He would spend his school day wondering about her wellbeing even if Kuwabara and Yusuke were both very capable protectors. Being computerized, Suki would know her scores right away. If they were high than she would be admitted and if they were exceptional then she would get a scholarship. After tutoring her all summer he knew she was more than capable of achieving her goals. He honestly didn't know why he was so worried.

Inside the building a happy raven haired girl made her way down the empty halls. She had gotten almost perfect scores, and she couldn't be happier. The teenager was so ready to run out of the building that she almost didn't notice the stranger in the hall that was quietly observing her.

"You seem very chipper, I suppose you tested well?" a slender man called out getting her attention.

Suki felt a shiver go down her spine as she stopped and assessed the man in front of her. He was coolly leaning on the wall dressed head to toe in black. Black slicked back hair shone in the fluorescent hallway as icy blue eyes pinned her to her spot. She looked around and realized no one else was behind her. The man was looking at her expectantly, "um yeah. Are you a teacher?" Her voice shook, he seemed older but not by much. At the most he would be in his late twenties.

The blue-eyed man chuckled and walked up to her gracefully. Suki quietly wondered how a man could exude such elegance, "no that I am not. Perhaps one day you might find that I've taught you something, Suki."

Suki trembled, as he got close. His energy was…overwhelming. She could tell he was holding it back as he stood in front of her. His energy was ambiguous, neither evil nor pure, and it was immense. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked.

The graceful predator stopped right in front of her and reached out grabbing a lock of her long black hair. Suki watched as he examined her with a gleam in his eye, "you are quite beautiful. I do imagine that your appearance is different that hers was. But it does not matter who I am, or who you are really. It just matters that in the end the right thing is done. I wanted to meet you, before we tainted you forever my dear girl."

Suki wanted to respond but found herself frozen in fear. Her voice was gone her muscles betraying her instincts. Her fear was so palpable that the mysterious man smiled as he caressed her cheek, "so pure even after all we've done to you. It will be a shame, yet sacrifice is necessary. Our pieces are moving into motion darling, soon enough I will return for you. The next time you see me will be the end." Leaning close she felt his warm breath in her ear as her body trembled uncontrollably, "until then my sweet girl."

Straightening up the man slid his hands into his pockets and quietly walked away. Suki felt her heart thump loudly in her ears as she began to regain her senses. Fear caused her legs to move on their own as she ran out of the school searching for the energies of her friends. Looking at the four boys sitting outside in the café, she quickly ran across the street trying to find her voice.

She saw Kurama and Yusuke both notice her panic as they stood up, worry flashing in their faces. As she reached them Suki bent over supporting her weight on her thighs, she hungrily gasped for air trying to suppress her shaking limbs.

A warm hand rubbed her back soothingly, "Suki…are you alright?"

Yusuke crossed his arms as he sat back down, "did you do that bad?"

Suki shook her head as Kurama guided her to a chair sliding his tea in her direction. A scowl graced his handsome face as he watched Suki shakily take a sip. Finally gathering her thoughts she looked around completely flabbergasted to where to begin, "I just had a chat with a strange man. I would say he threatened me but that wouldn't even be true. It was more like he was stating facts than threats."

Kuwabara scowled, "what we haven't felt any demonic energy?"

Suki shook her head taking a deep breath, "he was human."

Kurama narrowed his emerald eyes reaching out and placing his hand on Suki's. He wanted to make them stop shaking, "start from the beginning and tell us everything."

Half an hour later the four sat in Koenma's office relaying the information. Koenma informed the team that he would include his search to human realm now that it seemed that there might be humans involved. The way that Kurama was glaring at Koenma let Suki know her friend thought there could be more done. Koenma was quick to inform them that there was another matter to attend to.

"You've all picked the right time to be here. I have a mission for you," the prince said as he stood on his desk. A screen lit up behind him showing a dark dusky building in the heart of a strange looking forest.

"Koenma, why are you showing us footage of Makaii?" Kurama inquired.

Suki's eyes widened as she took in the scene more closely, she thought the place looked unfamiliar. Koenma cleared his throat and paced around his small desk. "We have suspicion that someone has been making portals between human and demon world to smuggle humans in and sell them as slaves and food. I am sending you as close as possible to this warehouse with a demon escort so that you can get there and take the operation down. Your main target will be this man, Senaku, he is the headmaster of the operation. He is a rare portal demon that was working for the Black Black Club. He was the one that would smuggle their demon muscle into Nigenkai. You will use this power inhibitor when you capture him to subdue him."

"Wait so you want to send us into demon world where they eat and enslave humans?!" Kuwabara said as he fell of his chair.

Yusuke snorted as he placed his hands behind his head, "yeah, Koenma that's not smart. Let me guess. Is Hiei our 'escort?'"

Koenma glared at the two boys, "I have faith that you will all be able to accomplish this mission. Also this is a good test for Suki to feel out her new abilities. I of course have means to hide your scent so that demons don't realize you are all human."

"Absolutely not. How could you possibly think this is a good idea, Koenma?" Kurama's outburst was so sudden that everyone in the room snapped their heads in his direction. Kurama's green eyes were hard and angry unlike anything Suki had ever witnessed.

Suddenly she felt anger boil in her, "excuse me Kurama but I disagree. Koenma is right I need to become comfortable out in action. Today was the perfect example of my ineptitude; I froze like a coward when I was faced with an opponent. You will not be around all the time to protect me so I need to learn to fight when there is a threat!"

Green eyes met teal and for the first time the two angrily glared at each other. The room grew uncomfortably quiet as the two auras fanned out around them. Suki not willing to relent, she needed to feel like she could fight if needed and she could see Kurama was too stuck on the possibility of her being harmed. "Kurama I know you want my safety. But you really have to let me do this. How will I ever be okay in a fight if I only get to spar with my friends? It's not the same and you know it. It will only be a matter of time for me to get my hands dirty whether you like it or not."

Suki's determination never wavered as she stared down her friend. The emerald orbs were still hard but she could tell he was rationalizing her request. A deep sigh came out of his lips as he shook his head and looked at Koenma, "do you have a way to get us to a safe place if there are any complications?"

Koenma nodded and cleared his throat, "yes my escort has several safe houses set up in case they are needed."

Kurama sat still for a few seconds before turning to look back at Suki. She would have laughed at him if she weren't so terrified at the same time. He looked like such a hard ass; "you will stay by my side at all times."

Suki blinked, she suddenly realized that he was probably uncomfortable with the lack of control of the situation. Kurama was so used to protecting her and this mission was the first time that he wouldn't have full control of their environment. "Of course," she agreed.

Kurama nodded satisfied with her answer. Koenma cleared his throat again, "well its not up for discussion you are all going on this mission. We have no time to waste. Botan will take you to one of the openings in the barrier between Nigenkaii and Makaii that we are making and you will meet your demon escort on the other side. Hiei is not going with you right now he's been sent on a wild goose chase case on the other side of Japan to keep him away. If I let him back to Makaii then he'd disappear and never finish his probation. I trust that you will all act rationally. Botan will give you sprays to hide your scent while in Makaii."

Yusuke got up and cracked his knuckles, "alright lets get this over with. Who's going to be showing us the way?"

"Jin the wind master," Koenma answered.

Everyone smiled at the pleasant surprise. It seemed that the boys were excited to catch up with their old friend. Suki remembered the name from the dark tournament; she could picture the chatty redhead in her mind. It would be interesting to meet him. Before her arrival on this dimension, Koenma had orchestrated a way to make the spirit detectives lives into a tv show that played in her home. It was a sneaky way for her to get familiarized with her new friends but she was glad he had found a way to do it, it helped her be in the know when it came to things like this. Suki remained silent as they all made their way to where the SDF was making the opening to makaii. Botan was explaining the magic spray that would hide their human scent and Yusuke and Kuwabara were both bickering as usual. Her attention however was on the tense redhead that was walking beside her. To anyone Kurama would appear the picture of calm; he was so good at keeping facial expressions unreadable. But being so close to him for the past few months had familiarized Suki to his aura, which was feeling a little edgy at the moment. She could also see some tension in his eyes as they stared ahead. Once they reached the wooded area where the SDF was working, Suki took the few minutes they had to talk to her friend.

"Hey," she said as she reached out and touched his arm bringing that emerald gaze her way, "we're going to be ok. Koenma wouldn't send us out there, me especially, if we couldn't do this."

Kurama sighed and looked at the slowly expanding portal, "Koenma can be a fool sometimes Suki; he has no way of planning for the infinite amount of things that could go wrong for us in Makai."

Suki sighed a little annoyed. She knew he was right. This was dangerous. Suddenly his words made her feel like she wasn't ready; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She would only be another liability for them and it was selfish of her to only think of the experience she could gain rather than the safety of those she cared about.

"Maybe I should stay behind then, I'll just hold you back. It might not be worth the risk," she said quietly looking down at her knotted hands.

Kurama reached out and placed a hand on her chin making her look up at him. "Suki…" he began. It was the first time she saw him struggle with words, "I don't mean to make you doubt yourself. I know you are right; eventually we will have to get you used to working and defending yourself under pressure. This is a good a time as any. I know you are strong and I know you can do this. It's just…"

Suki held her breath at the emotion storming in his emerald eyes. He was looking at her so intently that she wondered if he could hear her heart hammering in her chest. "It's just what Kurama?" she asked shakily.

She held her breath as he moved the hand from her chin to place some of her hair behind her ear. Kurama sighed, "I don't revel at the thought of anyone that I care about being in harms way if I can help it. If it were up to me I'd shield you away from everything. I'd take all the pain in the world if it meant sparing you from it."

Suki blushed and turned away from him; unable to take the way he was looking at her. She had hidden her feelings for him for the better part of three months, and when he looked at her like that and said such sweet things to her. She almost lost all resolve to keep her secrecy. She knew Kurama was a caring person with a big heart. He was loyal and thoughtful and protective of his friends and family. Sometimes she got the feeling that maybe he returned her feelings for him, yet she still couldn't even imagine letting things move past friendship.

"I promise I'll be as cautious as possible," she said quietly as her gaze fell to the stabilizing portal. Thankfully for her, Botan ran over and whisked her away to spray her with the aerosol. She didn't want Kurama to notice her reddening cheeks or her rapid heart. She needed to keep her one and only secret from him.

Everyone gathered around ready to cross over, Yusuke was only too happy to go first followed by Kuwabara. Botan hugged Suki and told her to be safe as Kurama stepped in next, the boys had all chosen Suki to be last so that they could secure the area. After a brief goodbye, the raven-haired girl took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. Her skin tingled as she stepped through and the first thing she noticed was how difficult it was to breathe on the other side. The sky was deep red with dark clouds; humidity stuck to her skin making her feel uncomfortable. The boys chatted happily with Jin almost all talking at once. Suki smiled at their excitement and walked up peaking from behind Kuwabara's large body to get a look at the person joining their group. The redheaded demon had wild hair that stuck out all over, matching his loud personality perfectly. As soon as she was in his sight he stopped talking and stared at her with his piercing blue gaze. He looked surprised for a few minutes before finally breaking his silence, "well yer not Hiei?"

Suki giggled and stepped forward, "No I'm not Hiei, my name is Suki. Nice to meet you!"

Jin's eyes swept over her from head to toe, making her feel a little uncomfortable, his ears wiggled as grin spread across his face. Suki let out a yelp as wind picked her up throwing her into strong arms, "Nice to meet ya' ain't enough sheila, yer the prettiest lassie I've ever laid me eyes on!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as Suki's face turned red with embarrassment, "um…thanks but can you put me down now?"

Jin laughed and shook his head, "ya know my mama has been pestering ol' Jin about finding himself a mate. I'm sure a pretty lassie like ya would make me pretty babies."

Suki thought her face would burn off as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed harder than she thought possible. Glaring at the over eager demon she grabbed his wrist and shocked him letting her go. As she straightened and stepped away from him she crossed her arms and scowled at him, "hands off buddy."

Jin stared at his arm where there was a small burn mark, his perplexed expression only turned into a laugh. He winked one of his blue eyes at Suki, "I like 'em spunky sheila. Don't ya worry. I'll win ya over before this mission is finished."

"Speaking of which shouldn't we get going and stop wasting time?" an icy voice asked. Everyone turned to look at Kurama, his face looked impassive and his aura was frigid. He didn't seem to be a tenth as amused as Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke placed his hands behind his head and snorted, "who pissed on your Wheaties today Kurama?" He was answered by a flat annoyed look making the detective turn away and look at Jin, "ooookay. Lets get a move on before fox boy skins me."

Jin shrugged before letting the wind pick him off the ground, "alright lets go then. Me only condition is that me lassie travels with me."

Suki blinked in confusion before wind enveloped her and pushed her forward making her move alongside the wind master as he moved them into the woods. Teal eyes glared angrily at him, "I can walk you know! Why don't you put me down and give it up. Not interested in being anyone's mate."

Jin wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, "ya will change yer mind me bonnie lass. I can be charmin ya know. Give it time, and enjoy restin while the boys walk along."

Suki crossed her arms in annoyance; she would have never guessed that Jin would be like this. If anything she figured the day would be spend watching him mess around with Yusuke and Kuwabara, not making passes at her.

"Just put up with it Suki, at least you get a free ride and to preserve your energy," Yusuke called out making her turn her glare on him. He gave her a mischievous grin in return, which only made her angrier. He enjoyed watching her be uncomfortable.

"Tell ya what me lass. Ya talk to me for the first few hours then I'll let ya off the hook," he said winking a blue eye at her.

Taking a deep breath she shrugged, "fine. It's not like you're going to win me over in a few hours."

Suki spent the next few hours chatting away with Jin as he flew them towards their destination. The wind master was kind of charming and funny once she understood his accent better. Towards the end of three hours he had her laughing at his silly demeanor. She ignored the teasing from Yusuke and Kuwabara even their stupid signing about them sitting in a tree and kissing. Jin was sure to explain things she saw along the way. Demon world was full of strange plants and thunder that never ceased even when it didn't look like it was going to storm. Kurama was so quiet she started to wonder if he had turned into Hiei. Her gaze would constantly wonder back to see him with his arms crossed, his mouth set in an impassive line. Green eyes kept alert looking around constantly. Suki wondered if he was on the look out for possible dangers. Every time she would look back at him Jin would make sure he'd steal her attention away, not letting the girl ask him if hew as alright. Antsy to use her legs she finally cleared her throat and gave Jin a strict look, "I believe I held our end of the bargain?"

Jin pouted, "ok, but only if ya give me a kiss first!"

"No, you said a few hours and I want to walk so put me down!" she countered reaching out and smacking him.

Jin sighed before making the wind around her place her on the ground. At first it felt a little weird to walk but as soon as she got her bearings it was nice to stretch out. Yusuke walked up and jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow.

"So you're not even in Makai for one second and you've already got yourself a boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes at him Kurama was next to her and he was staring ahead with an annoyed look on his face. She wondered if he was still worried about her safety or if he just didn't care that Jin was making her stay afar from him when she'd promised that she'd be near him in case of an attack. "Shut up, Yusuke. Don't encourage him any more," she muttered.

"How long does it take to get to this place anyway?" Kuwabara asked looking bored.

"About a day and a half. We will have to rest during the night to avoid running into hunting packs," Jin answered.

"Hunting packs?!" Suki squeaked.

Kurama turned to the sound of her voice. She looked legitimately frightened, "a lot of lower demons hunt in packs at night to get more substantial meals. Anyone out in the open is vulnerable to attack."

Suki's teal eyes widened as she pictured big hairy demons with giant teeth trying to eat her. She stepped closer to the redhead, "and how exactly are we supposed to avoid them?"

Jin looked back at her and smiled, "don't ya worry lassie, we will reach our safe house before dark."

Suki nodded letting the breath she's had been holding go. Before she could fully relax a loud screech reverberated from within the woods. She immediately jumped and grabbed on tightly to Kurama's sleeve. The fox demon gave her a small amused smile, the first he had given her since they've arrived in Makai. "Don't worry Suki, that's just a demon boar. Low level very basic in reasoning, they mean no harm," he explained gently.

The screeching continued making Suki's nerves get the better of her. She grabbed on to Kurama's arm as the tried to picture the type of creature that would emanate such a noise. "Harmless?" she asked again making the boys chuckle at her.

"Geez, didn't think you'd scare so easy," Yusuke teased making Suki stick her tongue out at him. She was already embarrassed enough as it is.

Suki felt on edge, makai's energy was so different from nigenkai. She felt anxious like she was going to jump out of her skin. Her scalp prickled uncomfortable as she tried to adjust to the new atmosphere. She didn't want to look like a coward and took a deep breath as she let go of Kurama's sleeve bringing her hand down to her side. Kurama smiled at her and reached out lacing his fingers with hers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay to be on edge, this world is much more different than the one we live in. Don't worry about the boars either, if he got anywhere close to us he'd be dead so quick you'd never even know he was here."

Suki smiled back at the redhead noticing him relax a bit more and continued to walk by his side. Kurama didn't seem to mind holding her hand, making Suki smile at his protective ways. She should have known better than to be afraid of some silly demon boar.

In the mean time green eyes paid close attention to an irritating wind master, his blue eyes flickered down to Suki's and Kurama's interlaced hands. He was pleased to see the demon trying to figure out if something was happening between them. The moment that the flirtatious fool began to place his filthy fingers on the teal-eyed girl, he began to have murderous thoughts about what he could do to him with his man-eating plants. The fox demon knew it was ludicrous to feel this way; he had no claim on the girl. She was not his mate or even on a more basic level, his girlfriend. Although he wanted to find a way to move past their friendship into a more meaningful relationship; the fox had yet to decide what would be the proper way to do that. In demon terms, this would have all been simple. The great Yoko Kurama would have established his dominance over her physically, or used charm and pheromones to illicit a response from an appealing female. Human relationships however were much more complex. At first he wanted to make sure that moving past friendship would not make her feel like he had become to close to her with an ulterior motive. With apocalypse constantly clouding her judgment, he didn't want anything that would taint his very genuine intentions. Then came the fact that he had no solid evidence that she would reciprocate his feelings.

There were times when he would think she send him small signals. Warm tender smiles, pink blushing cheeks, small things she did for him that showed she thought of him often. Yet his experience with love was limited, other than lust experienced throughout out his demon years, he had no real comparison of what to look for. If he miscalculated her intentions and her emotions he could risk driving her away. The awkwardness of having a close friend not return romantic feelings would change their relationship drastically. He didn't want to risk things; the fox demon did nothing rashly. Perhaps that's what was holding things back. Yet watching Suki giggle as some idiot flirted shamelessly with her had made him realize that if he stood by silently he would be fated to watch some other man come along and charm her away from him. The thought made him angry, in way he had never experienced before. It was possessive, he did not want anyone to look at her that way or touch her. He knew he needed to get this feeling in check before Suki or anyone else caught on.

The hours went by slowly, everyone keeping an eye out for trouble as they made their way through the humid Makai forest. Every now and then Jin would fly into the brush to come out with small demons that resembled snakes or bugs to tease Suki with. The demon only succeeding in making the girl stick closer to Kurama than anything else, making the fox childishly satisfied. When dusk began to fall they came across a cavern. One could tell there was a barrier surrounding the space. The group quickly realized it was one of the safe houses. Inside they found some food rations and futons that they could rest on. Kurama watched as Suki got to work arranging three futons next to each other. Then two futons on the opposite side. He was warming up the food over a fire that they had started, wondering what she was up to. Once she was satisfied with her work the dainty woman walked over and sat next to Kuwabara and Kurama.

"So I'm not so sure I trust Jin to keep his hands to himself so would you two mind sleeping next to me so I know that I feel a little more comfortable," she said as quietly as possible. Before either person could respond the Jin laughed and walked over to squeeze himself between Suki and Kuwabara.

"Now me lass that's not a nice thing to do. I could keep ya warm all night long if ya let me," the wind demon said wrapping an arm around her.

Kuwabara picked him up by the collar, seemingly not amused at his actions, "listen it was funny for a while. But my honor code can't allow you to harass a lady."

Suki beamed at Kuwabara as he took the offending wind master away from her, "thanks Kuwabara I knew I could count on you."

Kurama smirked for the rest of the night as they settled down to sleep. He would be keeping watch, since he didn't need as much rest as his human friends. Jin would also stay up, yet he was seemingly annoyed at Suki brushing him off. Kuwabara had promised the girl that he was a light sleeper, and also that if Jin even looked at her wrong he was sure Kurama would show him what it was like to be decapitated by a rose whip. Everyone had found the comment funny except for Jin. Several hours later the redhead watched as Suki peacefully slept next to him. He felt like a sentimental fool as he gazed at her, her dark lashes brushed against her cheeks. Dark hair splayed all around her head as she breathed evenly. No signs of the nightmares that usually plagued her at night. He silently wondered how he could have gotten to this point; human emotions now ruled his person. At first it was his care for his mother, than his friends, and now his love for the woman that slept peacefully next to him. His demon side knew this was a weakness that could destroy him, yet he could not separate himself from these emotions. They had taken over his life before he could become aware of them. Sometimes he yearned for the simplicity of demon life. A life driven by instinct and logic; unhindered by the ties that came with overly complicated relationships. Yet when he looked back on his short years as a human he could see the rich value of becoming more vulnerable and the rewards that came along with the risks.

"Yer really serious bout this sheila aren't ya?" Jin's voice cut through the fox's thoughts.

Green eyes turned to blue, a little taken by surprise by the seriousness in the usually lighthearted demon, "I do not wish to discuss her with you. Just know that if you value your wellbeing you won't continue to cause her any stress. She's not a toy for you to play with."

Jin shifted uncomfortably into a better sitting position. He knew not to take a threat from Kurama lightly, "ya know ya better tell her before someone comes by and takes her away. Me mama always said, 'a fool is the lass that has love and won't take it.' I reckon ya know what she was yabbering bout."

Kurama scoffed and looked down at Suki, reaching out and brushing some hair off her face. He didn't respond to the wind master, it was none of his business. Yet he only voiced his own fears that his inaction would come across as disinterest. He didn't want Suki to only see him as a friend. Every time she smiled or held his hand he wanted to pull her close, kiss her lips, show her how he felt. Yet he didn't want to scare her away, he didn't want to loose his friend by asking for too much. Part of him wondered when he lost his self-confidence; he knew he was capable of charming women. He wouldn't even have to try. Yet she was different, she made him nervous. Sighing Kurama shook his head looking out towards the entrance of the cave, never in his thousands of years would he have thought he'd be thinking about such things.

Several hours later Suki woke up to a gentle shake and Kuwabara's raspy voice, "hey Suki, we should get going, its safe out."

Suki sat up and nodded while rubbing her eyes sleepily. Twenty minutes later the group was back on the move only a few hours away from their target. Suki felt the nerves slowly but surely increasing. She kept thinking of Genkai's guidance as she mentally prepared for the battle ahead. She could almost hear the old woman's voice in her head. 'Control your emotions, feel your spirit energy flow through your body, channel and mold your energy to fit your needs.' She hoped she was ready; she didn't want to embarrass herself. She also knew she might see things that would upset her. She needed to be strong, sturdy, calm, and decisive. There was no room for weakness in her world. As the got closer and closer to the warehouse, Suki could feel the demon energy from within the stereotypical warehouse. Her opponents did not feel incredibly threatening, but that was only because they were probably masking their energies. After all anyone with any real power didn't need to flaunt their aura unless they wanted attention. Once they were close enough to their target, the group stopped and tried to formulate a plan.

Kurama took out the pictures that Koenma had sent, "it appears that there are three entrances to the warehouse. I can sense several demons inside, if we want to get them all then we need to make sure none of them escape."

Yusuke nodded crossing his arms, "I say we each take an entrance. I can go with Kuwabara, Suki and Kurama can take the next door and Jin can blow his way past the third. The sound of my spirit gun can be our mark to go inside. We can divide and conquer when we are inside."

Kurama nodded, "we must be cautious, do not take any of these demons lightly. I will spread out plants around the perimeter to enclose anyone that tries to come in or out. Just give me about ten minutes."

Yusuke nodded and watched Kurama disappear in the brush. He then turned to Suki and winked, "take a breath there Suki you're turning blue."

Suki blushed as she took a sharp breath, "uh sorry. Nervous I guess."

Yusuke's large hand patted the inexperienced fighter in the back only slightly decreasing the tingling sensation in her extremities. Suki knew she was probably overworking herself but this was not something to take lightly. She knew this was a real mission, with real danger.

"Stick by fox-boy's side, he wont let anything happen to you. And you can always borrow my signature move its helped me through some sticky situations," the detective assured with a grin as he made a gun with his finger.

Suki chuckled at him and nodded. Sooner than she expected Kurama was back and the two were off to their designated entry point. Suki felt her heart flutter in her chest in apprehension as they walked through the thick forest.

"Don't get too worked up, remember all we've taught you, and follow your instincts they will get you through this," Kurama's calm voice soothed her.

She nodded trying to find her inner Kurama. He never seemed ruffled or nervous, he was a rock and Suki wondered how many years it took him to be so indestructible. Focusing on her breathing she stood in front of a door trying to calm her nerves. It was go time; Yusuke's spirit gun flared into the air and in the blink of an eye Kurama had broken down the door. Suki was hot on his trail as they both ran in. Her spirit energy flared around her as her teal eyes absorbed the scene in front of them.

"Party's over boys, the Spirit Detectives are here to take your assess to jail. So either die fighting or give up easily its your choice," Yusuke yelled confidently.

It took every ounce of will power for Suki not to vomit; the stench inside the warehouse was overwhelming. Dirty cages were around the perimeter of the place; human excrement permeated the air mixed with the scent of blood. Dead bodies hung like pigs at butcher's shop. Parts missing and blood dripping from them. Suki's mind raced as the demons all turned around noticing that they were surrounded. They all grimaced at the realization of what was happening.

"Spirit detectives huh?" a demon stepped forward. Suki recognized him immediately as Senaku, the portal demon. He had white hair and greyish white eyes. He smirked at Yusuke cockily as he took in his opponents, "you think you can barge in here and take us out just like that?"

Yusuke scoffed back, "like I said. I can kick your ass now or your can turn yourself in. Either way your jig is up."

Senaku laughed and looked around his eyes landing on Kurama and Suki. "You heard the detective guys. Go ahead and beat the pulp out of them. The two humans boys will make good meat. And the girl…well don't hurt her too much. A face like that will keep me satisfied for a few days," he smirked as his men all split up to take an opponent.

Four men ran in Suki and Kurama's direction making her take a battle stance and take out her katana. Distance was the name of her game. Flaring out her energy like a wave the two that veered towards her were pushed back by the force of it making them stumble. Suki used the opportunity to slash her sword out making waves of spirit energy fly in their direction. The slower wolf looking demon screamed as he was too slow to get out of the way diving down and loosing a hand with an ear piercing scream. The other demon however jumped over the wave and ran at her with neck breaking speed. He was pale and hairless and resembled one of those eerie aliens that Suki had seen in movies. Suki grunted as swung out her sword at him that he met with his own arm. It had morphed into a sword almost as if he was made out of putty. Suki grinded her teeth in anxiety as she pushed forward striking him only to be met by his counter attacks. As she fought she sensed the wolf demon approaching her and used her spirit wave to nock the alien like demon down before ducking the swinging hook of the other demon. Using her momentum she dropped to the ground and took out his legs from under him. Giving her time to step back away from both of them.

Suki almost gagged as her movement took her closer to the hanging corpses. As her opponents stood she could see that Yusuke was battling with Senaku. Kuwabara seemed to be fighting two swamp monster-looking demons while Jin fought off an impossibly large ogre. Kurama was down to one opponent that seemed to be harder to take down than he thought.

Suki steeled herself for the next attack as both of her opponents rushed in. She slashed her sword out again several times sending more slashes of spirit energy at them. The white demon jumped over easily but the wolf fell down in pieces dead. Suki quickly began to parry with the alien like demon, noticing the grin on his face.

"You're quite the challenge girl. More than I had expected," he said grinning.

Suki didn't bother responding as he managed to nock her sword out of her hand. She yelped as his arm extended around her neck, trying to choke her. Quickly channeling her spirit energy Suki focused it on her leg and jumped up kicking him square in the head. The demon grunted as he was sent flying back crashing into the cages behind her.

"Suki! Are you alright?!" Kurama's voice was next to her in an instant. Her sword in his hand.

The raven-haired girl nodded and sheathed her sword, ready to fight alongside of Kurama. It seemed he had disposed of both his opponents, "I'm fine he's strong though."

The white demon shot back up and yelled angrily at them letting his youki flare out to its maximum. At first all Suki could do was gape as his body grew to an unimaginable size. The demon broke through the roof of the building. Kurama's perimeter plants trying to hold him down but failing.

"I'll show you to mess with me you insignificant humans!" he yelled as he kicked the pair.

Suki tried to make a shied with her spirit energy but felt it shatter as his giant foot came into contact with them. Both of them were sent flying several yards away. Somehow Kurama grabbed out and wrapped himself around his friend. Suki still felt the impact of all the trees being snapped in half by their force. After finally coming to a stop teal eyes opened as she sat up, holding her head.

"Kurama, are you ok?" she said her eyes scanning his body. Chills ran down her spine as she looked at the boy in front of her. Kurama shakily sat up a tree branch sticking straight through his abdomen.

The sound of giant steps could be heard as Suki began to hyperventilate, "Kurama, you're hurt. Shit. What do we do?"

Kurama's calm eyes turned towards her as youki made the plant life around him transform into huge flowers with ferocious teeth, "lucky for us this is a forest full of Ojigi plants."

Suki wanted to yell at him, he was visibly hurt, but as the giant white demon arrived she knew this wasn't the time. They had to fight or they would die. She had to protect Kurama, no matter what. The demon grinned at the sight of the shaking girl seemingly unfazed by the acidic man-eating plants that surrounded her. Suki watched as they attacked, surrounding him completely and growing large enough to take huge snaps at him. The demon growled and flailed his arms around ripping them out of the ground. His arms were unharmed by their sharp teeth.

"Impossible, his skin is like armor," Kurama weekly remarked.

Suki cursed under her breath. There must be some kind of weakness. Focusing her spirit energy into her hands Suki let out several orbs of energy all targeting different body parts. None seemed to do much damage except the one that grazed his eye. The demon yelled as his hand protectively covered the sensitive spot.

"Kurama lets attack his eyes it's our only chance," she said quietly receiving no response. Turning around Suki's heart stopped when she realized Kurama was unconscious. She began to panic, what would she do. Suddenly she felt like she could feel the energy of the plant life surrounding her. Following her instincts she reached out her senses and began to will the grass to grow long hiding her and Kurama from the angry stomping demon. Running away from where Kurama was she saw the demon growl following the motion of the grass. She then unsheathed her katana and silently prayed under her breath. Willing the long grass to wrap around the ankles of the grotesque being and pulling him down towards her. Suki let her spirit energy channel into her sword as she readied herself. Letting out a scream she trust it forwards as the demon's face got closer jumping through the sky, her target in sight. She held her breath as she pierced through the giant eye and came out through the other side. Hearing a scream before the demon hit the ground with a thud. Suki breathed heavily as she landed on the ground turning around she let the grass return to its original size and watched as the white alien like demon shrunk back to its original size. He was motionless, and she hoped dead, a huge gaping hole in the back of his head.

As the scent of demon blood and brain reached her nostrils, Suki's stomach rolled with nausea. She was covered in the stuff. Before she could stop, she spilled the contents of her stomach on the ground. Grimacing at the bitter taste of bile in her mouth. Getting herself together she slowly made her way back to Kurama, dry heaving the whole way. He was still unconscious lying sideways on the ground. Blood was pouring from around the branch rapidly, making Suki panic. She didn't know what to do. Should she move him? Would he bleed more? Tears came to her eyes as she tried to find a way to stop the bleeding.

"Suki! Kurama!" Kuwabara's voice broke through her panicked silence.

Suki stood up, "Kuwabara hurry! We're over here!"

The trees swayed in the gush of wind as Jin flew threw them. Kuwabara and Yusuke ran through after him with an unconscious Senaku on the detective's back. Yusuke's brown eyes widened at the sight of the dark haired girl covered in blood. "Jeez Suki! What the hell happened to you?"

Suki realized she was shaking as she began to shakily direct them to the real problem, "its not my blood. Kurama is hurt we need to help him quick!"

"What? There is a branch sticking out of Kurama's stomach!" Kuwabara yelled running over to his friend.

Cursing could be heard from Yusuke as he also began to panic. Taking out his communicator he began to try to communicate with Koenma. After two beeps the screen turned on to show the small baby, "Yusuke, are you already done the mission?"

"Listen up binky breath. We got your guy, Suki is covered in demon blood, and Kurama has a freaking branch piercing his stomach! TELL ME YOU HAVE A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" Yusuke's voice echoed through the forest.

Koenma winced at his tone, "um let Jin take the power inhibitor and press the green button on the side. It should give him access to his demonic powers. Will that a portal opens to my office in spirit world and it should do the trick. I'll have people on standby."

"It should do the trick?" Yusuke growled.

Koenma rubbed his temples, "just do it. You're running out of time."

Suki watched helplessly as Jin followed the instructions, a glittering portal opened just as Koenma had said. Kuwabara lifted Kurama gently and stepped through. Jin flew over and grabbed Suki's hand pulling her paralyzed feet as well. As she stepped into the familiar office she was quickly surrounded by what seemed to be an army of nurses and a doctor. As they began to check her over, Suki suddenly found her voice again.

"Wait no, you should all focus on Kurama. I'm fine this isn't even my blood," she said trying to push past them to see where they had taken her friend.

"Suki, they already took Kurama into the infirmary, let them check you for injuries," Koenma said stepping through the madness.

"Miss you should really get a shower if this is demon blood all over you," one of the nurses said taking Suki's arm and leading her away. Suki felt numb as they took her to a bathroom where she could get cleaned up. The water was warm but her hands shook as she cleaned herself, red water washing down the drain. Her mind raced as she thought of Kurama, she could still see the branch sticking out of his stomach. Was he going to be ok? He's half demon, so that means he's harder to kill than most right? She'd seen the footage from the dark tournament, he's survived much worse. She needed to remain calm. Once she was clean she dried off and dressed in the clothes that the nurse provided. Making her way out to find the same nurse waiting.

"Great, now lets get you examined."

"No, take me to Kurama please. I'm fine," she begged.

The nurse grimaced before look her over, "well you don't seem to have any obvious injuries…okay, follow me."

Walking down the hall she could hear people talking, "you seem to be the least injured, other than the wind demon I mean. Kurama is in this room, let me see if they will let you in."

Suki didn't wait for the nurse but burst through to find several people looking at her in surprise. Kurama was unconscious on a stretcher as several healers worked on him. A man that appeared to be a doctor with a black eye was overseeing things. He gave the girl a confused look, "are you Suki?"

Suki blinked at him confused before nodding. The ache in her chest grew as she saw the person she loved laying on a stretcher. She tried her best to keep the tears away. The doctor gestured for her to sit next to him, which she did without question. "He was yelling for you a second ago, it seems he was disoriented and thought he was still at the scene of your arrest. He's fine, just used a lot of his youkai while having a pierced liver. It would take a lot out of many. We've healed him but had to sedate him so he wouldn't fight us. Were you the last person he was with before he lost consciousness?"

Suki quietly nodded again. The doctor gave her a small smile easily able to read the concern on her face, "good, you can stay by his side till he wakes then. It will help him gain his bearings to see you are not in danger. He's fully healed now but we did give him a big dose of sedative, it might be a few hours for him to recuperate. His youkai also has to rebuild so sleeping will help."

Suki almost cried with relief. Clearing her throat she tried her best not to cry as she spoke, "how are the others? Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jin?"

The doctor seemed relieved to hear her speak, "they are being tended to. Minor injuries, mostly fatigue. Are you injured?"

Suki shook her head. She was fine, but would be better once she saw her favorite green eyes assuring her that he was fine. Her hands were still shaking from fear of loosing him, no matter how irrational the fear was. Kurama was strong, and she knew he'd survived worse. Yet she still wouldn't feel relieved until he was awake. After a few minutes the healers and doctor left the room leaving her alone with the unconscious fox demon. Taking a deep breath Suki reached out and held his hand in hers. It was warm and big, she loved the way they made her own feel so dainty in comparison.

"Hey Suki, is he going to be alright?" Yusuke's voice came from the doorway. Turning around she smiled at the boys, Kuwabara was beside the detective with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, he just tried to beat up the doctors when he was getting patched up so they sedated him. He thought we were still in demon world. The doctor is having me stay here so that I can re-orient him when he wakes up," she said trying to sound steadier than she was.

Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged a glance almost as if speaking without words. The orange haired man walked in and took a seat, "Urameshi you go fill in Koenma on the details I'll stay here with Suki. Then go get us something to eat, I'm starving."

Yusuke nodded a little more passive than Suki was used to, "sure thing. Be right back guys. Call me when he wakes up."

Kuwabara settled down across from Suki running his hand through disheveled orange hair, "what exactly happened?"

Suki took a deep breath and recounted how they were sent flying through the forest. Kurama using his body to shield hers from harm, it almost made her feel angry at herself for letting him get hurt. It wasn't a rational thought but she couldn't stand him being hurt on her account.

Kuwabara listened intently, "are you alright? Today in general wasn't an easy day. I mean what we saw…I know I'm gonna have nightmares for days. Are you okay?"

The room was quiet as Suki thought about everything. She didn't know what to think at the moment. The thought of the hanging human corpses sent a shiver down her spine, "I think I will be. I know that there are dark evil parts to this world. Apocalypse is pretty dormant for now but when I looked at that warehouse…it was almost like I could feel her triumphantly mocking me for wanting to protect the world. I'm not stupid, I know that we can be just as cruel as those demons, after all we traffic our own and sell our own as slaves. Yet if we can help…if we can try to stop at least some evil, than I think our fight is justified."

Kuwabara nodded thoughtfully, "good. Now…what about fighting, did that affect you at all? Do you feel like you are ready to protect yourself?"

Suki looked over at Kurama's sleeping face, "yes. I can do this. I was terrified but… I want to keep improving. I don't ever want to see Kurama or any of you get hurt. Especially if its at the hands of any of Apocalypse's minions."

"He's going to be okay you know. Kurama is one of the strongest people I know, this is just a scratch," Kuwabara assured.

Suki smiled at him and nodded, knowing that he was right. They both fell silent for a few minutes as they watched him sleep. Kuwabara cleared his throat making Suki look up at him, "you're in love with him, aren't you?"

Immediately, Suki's mouth gaped open. Kuwabara gave her a small smile taking her silence as an answer, "you should tell him you know. I think he'd be glad to hear that."

The raven-haired girl gripped Kurama's hand tightly shaking her head, "no. He will never know and you can't tell him, Kuwabara. Kurama…is my best friend. And falling in love with him is stupid. I can't make him happy, I'm a walking time bomb. Having to keep Apocalypse at bay means that I can't let myself become vulnerable. Any slip up on my part could unleash a monster that will kill us all. If we don't work out and break up… I've never loved someone the way I love him. I just don't think I could take it. Kurama is only protecting me, I couldn't bare telling him then ruining what we have."

"Then what do you expect to do? What if he loves you back? Or if you become strong enough to have some distance and he moves on to love someone else?" Kuwabara questioned.

Suki shook her head, "no, that's okay that's what should happen. Kurama deserves someone…uncomplicated. Someone that can offer him everything, his life is already complicated enough as it is without adding all my baggage. I will love him from afar. I can handle living my life near him and watching him be happy. But I can't risk telling him and loosing forever, especially if he didn't return my feelings. Or if he did and we end up not working out. Its too big a risk."

* * *

Kurama laid on a bed feeling like was half awake. He could hear everything around him, the movement of people the voice of man giving orders. He had been sedated. He wondered what happened or where he was. After a few minutes a familiar gentle voice was asking questions, he began to piece together what had happened. He was in spirit world, Suki was next to him, and he had been sedated because he fought the healers. He tried waking up; Suki sounded scared, he longed to comfort her. Once the others left her small hands held his, they were cold and shaking. Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived and he continued to fight his sedation. His eyes were unyielding, leaving him in a state of limbo. Kuwabara talked to her, making sure she worked through the events of the day. She sounded more composed as their talk continued. For that he felt relieved. If only he could awaken fully to see her face. If it would have been possible, his heart would have stopped when Kuwabara asked her if she loved him. Suki was silent at first, but then she relented. Kurama was unaware of her feelings, or her struggle with the way she felt about him. He wondered if his own insecurity ever blinded him about this. He thought they were honest with each other about everything; it appeared they both had a secret in common. The only question that remained now was what he would do with his information. It felt like an hour of silence passed until he could finally feel his limbs again. His eyelids fluttered opened groggily as he sat up, his limbs felt foreign and heavy. He quietly wondered what kind of sedatives they had injected him with.

A small gasp came from his right before he was enveloped in warm arms. Suki hugged him tightly; he could smell salt from tears in the air. "Kurama you're awake! We're all fine. You're back in Spirit World. I'm so glad you're okay."

Kuwabara stood and watched with a smile on his face, "welcome back buddy. You were out for a while."

Kurama smiled back as Suki let go. He had missed looking into her teal orbs; the relief on her face was obvious. He reached out and wiped the tears off her face, "didn't mean to scare you. I assure you I'm okay."

Suki smiled back at him grabbing on to his hand again, "you better not scare me like that again."

Kurama chuckled as Kuwabara left the room to get Yusuke. As he gazed upon the face of the woman he loved he decided the moment wasn't quite right. Her emotions were high from the day and she'd probably deny what he'd heard. He would have to find the right time to confront her, the right time to confess his feelings for her. She needed to be his, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Dont have much time for a real note again. Just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! It really means a lot to me to hear your feedback. I didn't want to leave you too long without any chapters at all. So here this one is! It was hard for me to write. I'm trying to map out the story from here and it gets a little tricky. Please be patient with me. The next update will be probably after I update my Trunks story. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. English is my second language, and I do my best.

Thanks again!

~Red

* * *

"So when I found myself injured, I used a large portion of my youkai to grow the ojigi plants around me and infuse some of Suki's spirit energy into the wildlife. I figured since she is technically half kitsune, she should be able to access her demon powers and control plants like I do. After all her energy was shifting the whole time we were in Makai due to the exposure of that atmosphere. However the toll of all that work caused me to go into a light state of unconsciousness out of self-preservation. I knew that Suki could kill the demon and I was ready to gather all my leftover energy to attack if needed; which is how I ended up mistakenly harming that doctor. It seems I slipped past the subconscious state for a bit," Kurama explained calmly as the detectives all sat around Koenma's desk.

As Koenma's glance turned to Suki she continued with her part of the report, "right, so then I realized I was totally fucked until I felt the energies of the plant life around me; which I grew tall enough to conceal both Kurama and I. using that as a distraction, I ran around to cause enough movement to make the demon follow me away from Kurama. Then the grass wrapped around its feet making him fall. Then I basically took my sword and speared my way through its brains, making me puke all over the field. End of story. Can we go home now?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered at Suki's tone, the girl was obviously tired and wanted to go home, yet Koenma wanted a full report from everyone. If anyone knew anything about her, it was her ability to be incredibly grumpy, especially when she was lacking sleep or food. Koenma cleared his throat seemingly satisfied, "well okay. It seems Genkai's training has been sufficient. I'll have her help you train with your youkai so you can tap into your demon energy when you need to. Goodnight guys."

Everyone filed out into the hall where they would say their goodbyes to a certain wind master. The blue-eyed scallywag took his last opportunity to grab Suki by the hand and pucker his lips at her, "last chance to give yer love a kiss me lassie."

Before Suki could react Kurama reached out and smacked Jin's hand off. Giving him a scathing look, "I believe she's already told you before to keep your hands off." Suki gaped at his deadly tone, Kuwabara caught her eye from across the room and giving her a knowing look.

Suki growled turning away from the boys and heading towards Botan, "that's it I've been around way too much testosterone for the past forty-eight hours. Botan let's get the hell out of here please. I need some breathing room. Have a nice life Jin."

Botan caught up quickly followed by a smirking Yusuke, "I'll go with the girls you kids go on home!"

Annoyed, Suki allowed him to tag along knowing it wasn't a good idea to be by herself with just Botan. Yet all she wanted was some much needed space from everything. As Yusuke threw his arms around both the girls' shoulder Suki knew her annoyance was far from over. The boy had a mischievous grin on his face as they walked through the halls of spirit world, "lets get some chow and chat ladies."

Suki glared, "choose your words carefully, Yusuke."

The detective chuckled, "don't worry, I plan on feeding your grumpy ass first."

An hour and two bowls of ramen later Suki quietly watched as Yusuke's Cheshire cat grin reappeared on his face. Botan perked up knowing that the conversation was going to get interesting. "So Botan…interesting things happened in demon world other than our awesome busting of bad guys," the detective began.

Sighing Suki glared in his direction, "Yusuke."

Ignoring her warning Botan leaned forward with interest, "like what?!"

Yusuke ignored the daggers being glared at him and continued, "Jin took quite a liking to our sweet Suki. At first I thought it was hilarious but then I started to realize how pissed off Kurama was getting about it. Like abnormally pissed off. It made me wonder…do you think there is anything going on between these two lovebirds? They are awfully chummy don't you think?"

Botan giggled and looked at Suki, whom gave her the 'don't you dare' look. Botan was the only person that Suki had confided in when it came to all things Kurama. She knew about Suki's feelings towards the handsome kitsune. Botan didn't seemed concerned however, "do you mean Kurama might like Suki?"

Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly, "I mean he was kind of acting the way I would if anyone tried to lay a finger on my girl."

Suki stood up slamming her hands on the table, "alright enough. You two are crazy, nothing is happening. I'm out of here."

Her money for dinner was thrown on the table only to quickly be followed by her friends. Both the idiots snickered behind her. Suki tried her best to calm down as Botan and Yusuke both followed after her, with the dark haired boy boasting about how right he was. Turning around the pair of snickering buffoons almost slammed into Suki as she glared, "would you two knock it off. First I have to hear it from Kuwabara of all people and now you two? Botan you know why I don't want to talk about this. I thought you were on my side."

Yusuke looked at Botan for clarification as she rolled her eyes at her female friend, "Suki here, thinks that Kurama deserves 'better,' claiming she has too much baggage. Also that she is a 'ticking time bomb' and because of her situation shouldn't romantically be involved with anyone, ever. It's quite self deprecating really."

Suki groaned and kept walking only two have her two friends run up to her, linking arms together. Yusuke nudged her, "don't sell me that crap Suki. You deserve to be happy, fox boy deserves to be happy, so what's holding you back?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I am right? Genkai would agree, it's stupid for me to think anything else. If anything ever goes wrong with this whole, Apocalypse thing, then I will only end up destroying him. I can't risk that. I love Kurama. It's already going to be hard enough for you guys as it is," she said.

Reaching out and poking her head Yusuke glared at her, "don't be so pessimistic you big baby."

Suki rolled her eyes at him, "I'm being _realistic."_

"No you're not, just think about it. Kurama isn't some random stupid teenage boy; if he has feelings for you they are serious. You're only stopping yourself from being happy. Just promise me you'll think about it," Yusuke said seriously.

It was almost odd for Suki to see the usually goofy detective have such a serious demeanor. She took a deep breath and decided not to answer, letting Botan and Yusuke make conversation between them as they walked home. She wasn't quite sure how she would keep things from Kurama with everyone knowing about her feelings for him. Even thought it would be hard, she decided she would still do her best. She was sure that it was a bad idea; Kurama didn't need her to complicate his life even more than she already had.

Botan said her goodbyes as they got closer to their destination. Leaving Suki and Yusuke to walk the rest of the way in silence. The closer they to home the more nervous Suki got. How would she be able to look into those green eyes and not think about everything Yusuke and Kuwabara had said? Maybe Kurama would be sleeping? It had been a long day. Unfortunately as soon as the two walked through the door the redhead in question looked up from the book he was reading on the couch. Grinning ear-to-ear Yusuke patted Suki's back, "well I'm beat. Goodnight guys!"

Suki sighed as she looked into the green eyes that kept her up at night, tucking her hair behind her ear she smiled shyly at him. The look on his face made her feel a little guilty. She knew he probably worried about her storming off. Usually the two were so in sync, yet ever since the mission it seemed like they had for a moment fallen out of their comfort zone. Walking over Suki took a seat on the couch next to Kurama, "hey. Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to walk off like that it's just…this whole day has been…overwhelming."

Kurama watched her carefully, "it's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

Suki shook her head, "no if anything I think I've over talked. I'm sure I'll need to process some more but for now I just want to zone out and watch tv or something. Anything normal, you know?"

His chuckling made her smile, Kurama reached for the remote and handed it to her. Suki turned the tv on and flipped through channels, resting her head on his shoulder while he read his book. The simplicity of the action felt right, she might not ever tell him how she felt, but she would spend as much time with him as possible until he pushed her away or they grew apart. Heaviness settled over her heart as she thought of his injuries earlier, she had felt like she was so close to losing him. Even though she knew he was strong the image of him being hurt made her come close to realizing how much he meant to her. And how much it was going to hurt if he was ever gone. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to distract the feeling away.

Kurama looked down from his book sensing a sudden shift in her demeanor. He noticed the small frown on her face and the glassy look in her eyes as she held back tears. Putting his book down he shifted her so that she would rest her head on his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked her voice unsteady.

The question surprised him if anything he was about to ask her the same thing, "of course I'm okay." He assured her, not sure what was going on in her head.

Suki sighed closing her eyes, "it's just you were so hurt out there. And I wasn't sure if we'd get back to Spirit World in time. I realized how scary it is for me to think of you being hurt. It's almost hard to believe you're okay, that was a big hole in your stomach. I thought for a second that maybe I'd lose you."

Her arms wrapped around his waist not able to look into his eyes. Suki felt her shoulders relax a little as he ran his hand through her long black hair, "I'm fine. I promise. And you're not losing me; no matter what happens I'm always going to be here. It takes a lot more than what happened today to take me out."

His heart ached at her distress but at the same time he saw finally what he had overlooked this whole time. Suki loved him, and how he missed it he had no idea. He knew her better than anyone else and knew she would be stubborn about her decision. She had made up her mind, and it would be hard to get her to budge. He would have to wait for the perfect opportunity, or else she would only reject him.

"I'll remember that the next time we spar," she joked making him laugh. The two fell into comfortable silence as a random movie played on the television. At some point during the night, they both drifted off into peaceful slumber.

The next morning Suki awoke to Genkai's voice coming from the kitchen. She sat up and rubbed her stiff neck, the couch had

done a number on her back. She noticed the blanket that was draped over her and placed it aside as she walked into the kitchen to find her mentor speaking with Yusuke. They both turned to face her as she sat next to them sleepily.

"What's up guys?" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Genkai took a sip of her coffee, "eat breakfast and get dressed we're spending the day at the temple."

Suki sighed catching the unspoken meaning behind her words. More talking about her feelings. Grabbing a pop tart she made her way upstairs to shower and change. Her muscles were sore from the mission and sleeping on the couch. She wondered what had happened to Kurama. She felt guilty for falling asleep on him. As she showered; she collected her thoughts. Genkai taking her to the temple meant she needed to get her shit straight. Yusuke had probably blabbed about everything that had happened over the past few days. This was the only time she just wanted to be left alone.

Twenty minutes later the teenager walked out of her room in a comfy pair of leggings and a long sleeve workout shirt. Sure that training was also to to be expected. In the hallway she ran into Kurama and noticed he had a worried look on his face, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kurama smiled at her and nodded, "mother is feeling ill. She seems to have a severe cold. I'm on my way to see her and take her to the doctor. Kazuya is on a business trip and I don't think she should be by herself so I'll be staying there for a few days."

A frown graced her face as she saw the worry in his green eyes. Reaching out she squeezed his hand and tried to smile reassuringly, "you're such a good son, Kurama. Please tell her to feel better soon. Maybe once she feels better I can visit her."

His answering smile relieved some of her worry, "thank you. She will love seeing you again. I'll see you later."

Suki nodded wondering if she'd ever not feel like kissing him. She felt the tingle in her hand as she let him go; watching him sling a bag over his shoulder and walk down the steps and out the door. Sighing she wished she could take his worry away, yet it was nice to see how much he cared for his mother. She could imagine him becoming a devoted family man one day. The type of man that would become a loving husband and father. The woman that landed Kurama would know much happiness. A deep breath rushed through her lungs as she made her way downstairs. Time to face the Genkai Inquisition.

A short hour later Suki sat dubiously as she meditated with Genkai, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Not a word had been said thus far and she was having a hard time concentrating with the expecting digging that was bound to come her way. Even with her eyes closed she couldn't fully get into the right state of mind. Her thoughts ran listlessly in circles.

"Suki!" Genkai called making her jump out of her skin.

Teal eyes looked at the old woman, "y-yes?"

Pursing her lips the master got up and turned towards the woods, "let's go for a walk. You're being so antsy right now even Yusuke is doing better at meditation than you are."

"Yeah because I'm mostly napping," the detective answered as he cracked one eye open.

Shooting him a glare Genkai ignored his reply and began to walk away making Suki scramble to her feet. The teenager, being mindful to keep pace with the older woman's shorter legs; began to take the scenery around her. Geinkai's woods were truly peaceful. The day was warm and sunny and made her feel fortunate to be alive and happy enough to enjoy the sunshine and the sound of the birds. If only she could relax. She could tell Genkai wanted to say something but was choosing her words carefully. As she always did.

Coming across a stream the older woman stopped and stared into the water, "tell me child; what do you want for your life?"

Suki stared at Genkai, "you mean like as in my future?"

The old psychic nodded her faded pink hair glimmered in the sunlight. Suki looked out into the water looking at the fish that swam by. How could she answer that question?

"I'm not sure really. I don't think of the future much to be honest," she replied.

Suddenly a firm hand smacked the back of her head, "seriously Suki. You mean to tell me you have no idea what you're going to do with the rest of your life? You've been hanging around my dimwit for too long."

Suki rubbed the back of her head, "well I mean. I just want to be okay. I figure once I'm strong enough mentally and physically; I can maybe go to college and get a job. I used to want to have my own family but I've decided that's not a realistic goal. There is too many things that can go wrong in romantic relationships. When things went south for Natsuo and I, it put me in such a bad place. Sure everything else was going to shit too but I'd be lying if I didn't recognize that he didn't change my perspective on love. It's too big a gamble. I know I'll have to deal with losses in my life. I'll watch friends move ahead of me in life like get married and have children. And eventually those I love will die. But as long as I guard myself as much as possible, we will all be fine. I will also die someday, taking Apocalypse with me. If being alone forever means that I can keep everyone I love safe, then it's what I will do."

"So in the meantime, you're going to break Kurama's heart? And if by some miracle the strain of watching him be hurt by you doesn't tear you apart; are you really strong enough to let him go? Watch him eventually find happiness with someone else? Love someone else?" Genkai questioned.

Aching spread through her chest at the thought, "it must be that way. I know it will hurt, but I'm not what's best for him." It wasn't long before she was clutching her hand behind her head in pain, "ouch, stop smacking me!"

"Then stop being an idiot! Do you really think I'm busting my ass training you so could be an emotional cripple your entire life?" she yelled back.

"A cripple?"

An exasperated grunt escaped Genkai's lips, "yes. An emotional cripple. I would dare say that you know Kurama more than anyone else on this planet. The two of you have basically been attached at the hip for the past three months. Kurama isn't some silly teenage boy with a crush. He's a very mature and very intelligent demon. Someone like him doesn't become infatuated with another for no reason. He's fiercely loyal and I know for a fact that the only reason you're denying your feelings for him is because of your own insecurities. We both know he wouldn't leave you. Are you really this scared to place your entire heart on the line. Because I can tell you from experience that not being able to be with the person you love is much harder that you're making it out to be."

At some point tears began falling down Suki's cheeks, "so what? I know Kurama is loyal to me. But I'm taking a huge risk. What if we grow apart? Or down the line I can't be enough for him anymore? What if he won't leave me because he feels obligated to keep me happy? Besides we really don't even know if he does feel the same way about me as I do him? So we could be arguing about all this for no reason."

Genkai shook her head, "life is about risks. We aren't doing all this for you to live an empty life. Trust me, loneliness is just as big a danger as heartbreak. You must trust that you are resilient and live your life. Because living it half assed like you're planning to only lets her win. I might have agreed with you when we first met. But I can see now that one of the reasons you are doing so well is because of him. The two of you are good for each other."

"The way I love him scares me. It's intense, much more than I thought was possible," she whispered.

A warm hand pressed on Suki's shoulder, "I know kid. But love doesn't always have to be scary. You only don't know this because you haven't lived long enough to see the type of love that perseveres. If I were a betting woman I'd say you kids have it. I could tell from day one your bond was special. At the end of the day, what you kids decide is your own business. I'm just saying don't let insecurities stop you from getting what you deserve out of life."

Suki nodded, feeling grateful for her wise teacher. Genkai was really something else. The two women silently made their way back to the temple. Genkai had instructed Suki to meditate in earnest this time as she headed inside for a nap. Half an hour later the raven haired girl laid on the warm grass; arms spread out as she watched the clouds go by. Yusuke and Kuwabara lay near her; the three soaking in the warm sunshine. They talked for a while about everything and anything. She suddenly felt closer to them than before. All this time she mostly bonded with Kurama, but Yusuke and Kuwabara had both turned out to be close confidants. Suki marveled at her luck; a girl that went from having very little in the way of friends to gaining an entire family. Because this is what she thought it would feel like to truly belong somewhere.

"So Suki. What are you going to do now? Will you tell Kurama that you love him?" Kuwabara's gravelly voice reached her ears.

Keeping her eyes on the sky she quietly thought about it, "I'm not sure I have the guts to. I still don't know if it's the right thing to do."

A yelp left Suki's lips as Yusuke yanked her over and began to ruffle her hair, "you're one stubborn brat ya' know!"

* * *

Green eyes stared out into the sunny day for the hundredth time that day, it had been five days since he had come home to care for his mother. She had caught the flu and pneumonia. She was quite frail but was improving every day. At first her condition had reminded him on the fear of her mysterious illness. The reason for him being so involved with spirit world. It was a stressful endeavor but he knew that she would be okay. She was after all, bound to become ill from time to time. It's common of the frail human disposition. Yet it did not really ease his worries to think of it in such a manner. Suki had called daily to check up on the both of them. He could hear the genuine worry in her voice as well. It was sweet, she had taken such a liking to his dear mother. It was also hard to ignore the knowing smile that came to mother's lips during these calls. She knew him well, and could plainly see the happiness and excitement whenever her name showed on the caller ID. It couldn't be helped really. Kurama had just discovered his true feelings for the raven haired girl and now he was away from her. Although it was only a few days it did seem that absence indeed makes the heart grow fonder. He even found himself having trouble sleeping, as odd as it may be, it was not only comforting for Suki to have him near by. It appeared he had also grown accustomed to her scent and warmth at night.

"Spacing out again darling?" Shiori's voice snapped him out of his trance.

Kurama smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry mother. Did you need something?"

Shiori giggled, "you know I would be jealous if she wasn't such a lovely girl. I never thought I'd see the day that my Suichi would be love sick. I was saying that I feel okay enough. If you wanted to go out for a bit I could certainly manage."

Kurama fluffed the pillows behind his mother's head and felt her forehead. She was getting better but was still weak, "nonsense mother. I will not be going anywhere until I see that you are stronger. Now get some sleep and I will make you something to eat for lunch."

Shiori sighed a small smile on her face, "ah, but you didn't deny that you are love sick, it makes me so happy! Now if you'd only ask Suki on a proper date. Maybe I can help you plan one out today."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh at his mother. Always the hopeless romantic, "I didn't confirm your suspicions either. Now nap and maybe I'll indulge you in your feverish delirium."

"Alright, alright, I'll nap but we will talk about this later. You can't fool your mother sweetheart," Shiori said as she laid back on her bed.

Kurama quietly shut his mother's door and made his way downstairs when he felt a familiar energy outside his door. At first he thought he must have been mistaken, but then the soft scent of apples filled his nose. A soft knock came to the door, the fox demon found himself feeling a bit of nerves as he opened it; revealing the dark haired girl that filled his every thought. Standing at the door she smiled and walked in holding grocery bags, "hey there stranger. I came to make you guys some lunch. I hope that's okay."

Kurama didn't respond as his arms automatically snaked their way around her small waist. Pulling her close he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. He never noticed how soothing it was. Suki's free arm wrapped itself around his body, returning the embrace. He could feel her heart beat quickening. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Kurama hesitantly released Suki. Her teal orbs peered at him tenderly as she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Hey, are you ok?" her voice was laced with concern.

It was an odd sensation for Kurama. His cheeks must have colored in embarrassment, yet the feeling of her hand on his face all but reverberated through his body, "yes I am. Sorry. You surprised me is all, and it's good to see you."

Pink graced her cheeks as she removed her hand. Kurama couldn't help but marvel at the way the color brought out the bright hue of her teal eyes. Shifting the bags in her hand she removed her shoes the shut the door behind her. Making him remember his manners and grab the bags out of her hand. Suki made her way into the kitchen, "come on. I'll show you how to make my grandpa's famous chicken soup. He always said it was good enough to bring someone back from the dead."

"That's quite a claim," he said as he watched her take out the ingredients from the bag. A cold front had swept over the country suddenly. Suki wore jeans and a light cream sweater to keep warm.

"That's what you say now but wait until you have a taste. How's your mother doing? We should open the windows and let the house air out a bit," she said as she began to wash the vegetables.

"She's getting better. I'm sure you being here will make her day. What can I do to help?" He said smiling at the fact that she had already made herself at home. It was the type of thing that only people that were very close would do. The very thought made him smile.

Suki turned to him and pointed to the table, "why don't you sit back and relax. I'm sure you've been busy taking care of Shiori for the past week. Take a break."

Her tone implied there was no room for arguments making the redhead comply and sit back. Not that he minded watching her work, it would give him time to find out what she had been up to. It seemed the tension between them during their mission had fully dissipated. "Did you come down here alone?" he wondered. Although it was eventually the goal to make Suki strong enough so she wouldn't need constant back up, it would surprise him if Yusuke let her go out on her own. She simply wasn't ready yet.

"No, Yusuke dropped me off. He's got a date with Keiko so he'll meet me at the train station later," she responded as she began to prepare what appeared to be a broth. "Genkai has made sure I train with my Youkai energy but I don't seem to be good at it. You make it look so easy," she said smiling.

It wasn't surprising to the fox that her training had gone on without him. Genkai did not waste time, it did surprise him that she would attempt to teach Suki about her youkai however. "How does Genkai manage to do that? Accessing youkai is different than using spirit energy," he asked trying not to be distracted by the way she moved around his kitchen. He could see how much she had improved since he met her. Suki was skittish and clumsy when she had first arrived. Her every body movement was guarded. Now she glided confidently, at ease with herself. It was something he had just noticed, making him feel happy.

"Well she doesn't really do it well. She had Hiei try to explain but he just tries to beat the living tar out of me so I have to use it," she paused and turned to him lifting her sleeve and revealing a bandaged forearm. "This is my latest homework assignment. I have to access my stupid youkai to heal faster. Needless to say it's not working out for me."

At the sight of the injury Kurama frowned, "Hiei did that to you?"

She shrugged and continued on her task. It obviously didn't faze her much, but Kurama couldn't help but feel annoyed, even a big angry. "Tell Genkai that she is not to continue this foolish training. I will help you with that myself once mother is better," he said trying to take the edge out of his voice.

Suki must have found it amusing because she chuckled and shook her head, "no need to get worked up silly. I asked for him to help. It's my own fault really." Turning to face him again she crossed her arms and frowned, "you're not sleeping well are you?"

"I've been sleeping fine. What makes you think that?" he said surprised. Was he really that transparent to her?

Suki rolled her eyes obviously not convinced, "don't try to hide it. You have bags under your eyes and you look exhausted. Let me make you some tea. I know you probably have some handy dandy sleeping plants in that mane of yours. You better start using them. I bet you're worrying yourself awake at night aren't you?"

He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He worried about lots of things at night. Sometimes about his mother being ill, but most times about the girl standing in front of him. Was she having nightmares? What if there was an attack while he was away? The list of worries was virtually endless. He thought he had covered his lack of sleep well enough. His mother hadn't noticed. Yet here Suki was fussing over him. Before he knew it a hot cup of tea sat in front of him.

"See now you're spacing out on me. Your mother is napping maybe you should do the same and get some rest. I can do whatever housework is on that list on the fridge," Suki said placing her hand on her hip.

Kurama smiled and reached out to grab her hand, "there is nothing to fret over, Suki. I'm quite fine."

A smile came across her face as she squeezed his hand, "uh huh. I'm not buying it. Now sit back and let me take care of you while I'm here."

"You could at least let me help," he insisted, amused by the entire notion.

"Nope," she said pulling away.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are stubborn?"

"Yep."

"Am I only getting one word answers now?"

"Maybe."

The fox demon was amused for the next two hours as Suki made herself busy around the house. Catching him up on what had been happening back home. Other than training, Genkai had given the young girl one of her old guitars. She was staying at the temple with her for now in order to perfect her fighting. The demons in Genkai's forest were good practice for her to use both spirit and demon energy on. Genkai believed something was blocking her ability to reach the youkai in her body. He listened intently but it was hard not to be distracted by his own thoughts. Suki was insistent he relax, going so far as to scold him when he tried to help. The aroma of the soup she was preparing permeated the house and warmed his heart almost as much as her bright smile. He had missed just being in the same room as her, there was something soothing about her presence. He almost wanted to laugh at himself for being so attached. It was utterly ridiculous. His mother's reaction to the entire scenario was by far the best part of his day. She enthusiastically reveled in the attention and made sure to compliment Suki on her cooking. She watched the two young people with such an obvious smile on her face, as if she were watching her favorite tv drama unfold in front of her eyes. It was all too soon before she was ready to walk out the door and meet Yusuke at the train station. He offered to walk her there in order to spend more time with her. Anything to prolong her too short visit.

Like an old habit the two walked down the street, her hand in his arm. The golden afternoon colored her features romantically. Kurama wondered if he could hold his tongue any longer. Did she really wish to remain as they were? Suki was more than good at overlooking the moments in their day that could Segway into something more.

"Promise me you will get some sleep tonight," she said as they reached the station. She turned to face him, a curtain of her raven hair blew in the breeze.

Kurama nodded making her smile, "I promise. It's touching to see you worry so much but I am quite alright."

Shaking her head Suki let out a chuckle, "of course I worry about you. You spend your time caring and worrying for others. But you often neglect yourself. I'm not going to let you get away with that anymore."

"Is that so?" he said amused.

She smiled as she reached out and poked him playfully, "yep. Get used to it."

Lifting his hand to caress her soft face, green eyes watched as that beautiful shade of pink dusted her pale skin. "I must have done something right in this life to have you in my life."

Teal eyes widened slightly. He could read the hesitancy in her as she searched for a response. "Kurama…" She began, her voice was but a whisper.

"Hey fox boy! How ya doing?!"

Yusuke's voice came out of nowhere making Suki jump back in surprise. The spirit detective walked up behind her with a shopping bag over his shoulder causally. Taking a moment to look at the flustered teen he turned to Suki with a raised brow.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked tersely.

Suki's face flushed more as she ran a hand nervously through her hair, "what? No. Let's get our tickets before the train gets here. I'll see you later Kurama."

Yusuke and Kurama both watched her scurry away quickly. The fox demon frustratedly wondered what she would have said to him. Just how long would she avoid the feelings growing between them?

"As always, your timing is impeccable Yusuke," he said to the detective.

The brown eyed teen scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "sorry about that. I'll catch you later."

A few minutes later, the reached watched both of them pull away in the train. He realized he was going to have to be a little more persuasive if he was ever going to get what he wanted.

* * *

The next dawn came painting the night sky in soft blues and pinks. Stars shone softly as they faded away. Suki watched the moon as it disappeared in the coming morning sky. She was sweaty and tired. Genkai had gone to sleep leaving her outside. The old woman slept like a rock and didn't notice that Suki had spent her sleeping time outside. It felt like old times to look into the woods with a guitar in her arms. Her earbuds in as she modified a song she'd come to like. The distraction was welcome. Yet at the same time the song reminded her of the one person that captivated her every breath. She couldn't get the image of Kurama out of her head. Had Yusuke not shown at the train station at that very moment...she didn't know what would have happened. She would have drowned in those green eyes, her feelings burning through her.

Turning off the song she began to strum slowly, changing the tempo and letting her voice carry out her feelings.

At the bottom of the temple steps a certain fox demon's sensitive ears began to pick up the sound of someone that should have been asleep. Masking his energy he began to walk up the temple steps. He listened intently to the words.

_"I don't like to wait too long  
Figured out I'm burning slow, but I burn babe  
I feel the pain and it feels good, I know it would  
Your heart burns slow  
I feel the pain and I cry out..._

_I need you, I need you_  
_Baby I want to breathe you in_  
_Like oxygen, like oxygen_  
_Baby I'm a house on fire_  
_And I want to keep burning"_

As he made his way up the steps her voice became more and more clear. The emotion in it made his heart beat faster.

_Going on up in flames_  
_And you're to blame_  
_Yeah, you're to blame_  
_Baby I'm a house on fire_  
_And I want to keep burning_  
_I want to keep burning_  
_I want to keep burning_  
_I want to keep burning_  
_Baby I'm a house on fire_  
_I want to keep burning_  
_I want to keep burning_  
_I want to keep burning_  
_Baby I'm a house on fire_

_So take me to the heavens now  
As we burn down, as we are found  
Take me to the heavens now  
My heart screams out_

It was almost surreal when he finally reached her. Her eyes were shut as she strummed her guitar. Her body softly swaying and her voice carrying over the quiet forest. She was alone, glowing in the dawn light. His chance was now. There was no turning back. He wouldn't let her stay silent one more day.

_I need you, I need you  
Baby I want to breathe you in  
Like oxygen, like oxygen  
Baby I'm a house on fire  
And I want to keep burning  
Going on up in flames  
And you're to blame  
Yeah, you're to blame  
Baby I'm a house on fire  
And I want to keep burning  
I want to keep burning  
I want to keep burning  
I want to keep burning_

_Love me, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum yeah_  
_Love me, till the walls give in yeah_

_Love me, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum yeah_

_Love me, I don't wanna say yeah_

_Baby I want to breathe you in_  
_Like oxygen, like oxygen_

_Baby I'm a house on fire_  
_And I want to keep burning_

_I want to keep burning_

_Baby I'm a house on fire_

_(House on fire by SIA)_

Suki could feel the morning breeze as she finished her song. Her eyes opened to the beautiful sky when she saw a figure by the top of the temple steps. She held her breath as her eyes met his. The emerald orbs looking at her so intently. As he walked forward she could feel the familiar longing fill her chest. Her heart sped up as he smiled at her. She ran a hand through her hair. It was messy and matted from training. She wanted to kick herself for not taking a bath as soon as she was done.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" her voice shook. She drank his image in as he stopped in front of her. Sometimes she wondered if it was possible for one person to contain so much beauty.

Kurama shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly as if showing up at the temple at this time was nothing out of the ordinary, "I don't think I've ever seen you play with such intensity before. Your voice sounded beautiful as always."

Suki felt her cheeks warm as she put the guitar down next to her, "thanks."

"You sang with such intensity that it almost appears you were thinking of someone in particular. Tell me Suki who are you singing about?" he asked his voice low.

The intensity of his stare made Suki's legs turn to jell-o. Turning her gaze down she prayed she was just deliriously dreaming. She found her mind spinning a mile a minute at the track of the conversation, "uh, no one of course."

Kurama reached out and grabbed her chin tipping it up to look at him, "now you're not a very good liar Suki. Should I be getting jealous?"

Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ear. His voice was a soft seductive purr. It wasn't fair for him to speak like that. To look at her in that way. She could hear her voice shaking, "jealous?"

He smiled slyly, "yes, jealous of the subject of such lyrics."

The moment everything clicked in her mind she felt the blood rush out of her face. He knew. Kurama knew that she loved him. What was she to do about this? Could she really deny her own feelings to his face? He used her silence as an invitation to continue speaking, "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. Completely honesty, was that not the arrangement?"

Suki closed her eyes as she wished for strength, "I can't tell you who it is."

As she opened her eyes she saw the amusement in his eyes. The bastard was enjoying the torture he was putting her through, "and why is that?"

Using the small amount of annoyance in her Suki turned away and faced the temple trying to get some space, "why are you doing this. You already know."

She heard his footsteps behind her. Strong hands grabbed around her shoulders. His warm breath in her ear, "this doesn't have to be difficult Suki. Just tell me what you want."

Suki wondered if she could die from the ache in her chest. He was leaving the ball in her court, "I'm no good for you. It's just easier if we never let those words come to light."

His grip tightened slightly, "no. I can not accept that. You're only saying this because you're scared. It's okay to be scared Suki, but not because things could end badly. But because things are changing, they can change. One way or the other. Just tell me what you want. I can walk away and let you be; pretend this never happened, or we can be more. I won't force it."

Suki took a deep breath, "but Kurama…"

His swift hands spun her around making her face those intense orbs. His eyes were pleading, "no more excuses Suki. What do you want?"

"You. I'm always going to want you. No matter how much I try to talk myself out of it, I can't. I love you," she confessed.

Warm lips pressed to hers making her body tingle. It was surreal, making her feel like she was dreaming. But she knew it wasn't all in her head. She could feel his hands in her hair and his strong biceps under hers. The warm tears falling down her face. Kurama pulled away and wiped her face with his thumbs. He smiled at her; happier than she had ever seen him. "I love you too, Suki. I know this frightens you, but my every breath is for you. Know that as long as I live my heart will belong to you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for the reviews. Not many people know this, but the reason I write is mainly to deal with my chronic depression. When I was younger it was pretty debilitating. This fic is a re-write of one my old stories. It's taken new form and new direction but when I rewrite it, it reminds me of how far I've come in my treatment. I want to thank the re-vewers and the follows. It truly means a lot that people read this!

Anyways. Here is the next chapter. Sorry its so short!

~Red

* * *

Suki's cheeks were still flushed as she quietly hummed to herself in the hot steaming shower. She still couldn't believe that Kurama had said that he loved her. He had kissed her! And more than once! Her heart was still hammering happily in her chest. If she was dreaming, she didn't want to be woken up. Kurama had insisted she get some rest and as she slipped on her night clothes and stepped into her dark room she all but melted at the sight of him. He was lying in her bed; eyes closed, but possibly not asleep if she knew him well enough. She didn't know how she was expected to sleep as she laid down next to him. A small squeak left her lips as his strong arms wrapped around her bringing her back to his strong chest.

"You're very fidgety tonight. Feeling restless?" his warm breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

Her heart raced as she fought her ridiculously blushing cheeks. Their sleeping arrangements were certainly not out their ordinary. Yet it suddenly felt much more intimate than before, "I don't know if I can sleep. I don't feel tired."

A gasp escaped her lips as Kurama kissed her neck making a small trail up to her jaw line. She could almost hear the smile in his voice, "perhaps I can tire you out a bit."

Suki turned to her back and smacked his shoulder playfully. Trying to deflect him for her reddening face, "it's not nice to tease!"

She shouldn't have turned to face him. He was smirking at her devilishly and she suddenly forgot what a coherent thought was under that heated green gaze. He leaned down over her. His velvety red hair falling around them, "who said I was teasing?"

His lips captured hers furthering scrambling her mind in a rush of endorphins. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she reached up and tangled her hands into his hair. She didn't consider herself inexperienced when it came to kissing boys. Yet as he ravaged her mouth; his warm tongue invading hers, she realized she had never experienced such bodily consuming passion before. Warmth spread through her chest with happiness. Every touch of his lips sending waves of pleasure through her. She as if her body craved more of his touch, her core aching as she allowed him to drive her into blissful madness. Pulling away from her Kurama looked down into her eyes with his sparkling emeralds. She could see it at that moment, those beautiful orbs slightly darker more hazed than she had ever seen them. He smiled at her almost sheepishly, "I'm afraid that sleeping with you might become a bit more difficult. You're quite the temptation."

"Temptation?" she echoed back, hoping she didn't sound as dazed as she felt. Kurama laid onto his back releasing her. Suki turned to her side and giggled, "don't worry. It's not like you're taking advantage or anything. If you were doing something I didn't want you to I would stop you."

Kurama smiled at her grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, "I assure you, love. Even though we have different circumstances than most. I am not going to rush things. You deserve to all the stages of a proper relationship. Of course my intentions are not fully noble. I intend to make you fall so irreversibly in love with me that no other man could ever have a chance to ensnare your heart."

Suki only smiled warmly at him in return. There was nothing she could say or do in return to such a sweet sentiment. It had stunned her in both happiness and silence. She didn't know what he could do to make her love him more, but she wasn't going to deny that she wanted to find out.

* * *

That afternoon Suki awoke to an empty bed. She was still getting used to the weird sleeping pattern that Genkai had arranged for her training. For the most part she trained late in the afternoon to the early hours in the morning. At the times when the Demonic Forest was most active. She sat up and idly wondered if she had dreamed everything until she heard Yusuke and Kurama's voices coming from the kitchen. Kuwabara was yelling and she was sure they were laughing at his expense. Getting out of bed and into training clothes Suki made her way to the kitchen where the smell of breakfast welcomed her. As she entered she stifled the idiotic grin that wanted to be on her face at the sight of the redhead. As her gaze met his, Kurama gave her a secretive smile in return. She realized he probably hadn't told them.

"Hey Suki! Kurama is finally back. Maybe now you can take on your demon blood. Genkai is meditating outside and said to join her when you're done breakfast," Kuwabara said handing her a warm plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

Suki smiled grabbing the plate and sitting at the table with Yusuke, "thanks. I think I'll need the strength."

Kuwabara sat next to her with what appeared to be his second helping, "yeah, if he trains you half as tough as he did me before the dark tournament you're in trouble!"

Yusuke reached over and stole a piece of bacon from Suki's plate making her glare at him, "either way I'm sure we'll be entertained."

Shaking her head Suki slid her plate away from the detective, "I'm glad I'm your source of entertainment."

"This is a different type of training than what you underwent, Kuwabara," Kurama said as he put his teacup in the dishwasher. "I'll see you guys outside," he said as he walked out stealing a glance at the teal eyed girl. Suki smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast and ignore the look that Yusuke was sending her way.

Outside teacher and student sat with their legs crossed in front of their bodies and facing each other. Kuramas face was calm and serene as he gazed into Suki's teal eyes. He held out his hands, palms up and instructed her to place her own over his. "I want you to close your eyes," he instructed, "I want you to concentrate on the feel of each energy separately."

Suki felt Kurama's spirit energy emerge. It felt like electricity flowing through a wire. It was steady and calm, yet powerful and strong. It made the palms of her hands tingle and prickle like if they had fallen asleep. "This is my spirit energy. Had I never been reborn as a human I would never possess this kind of energy. I want you to remember what this feels like. Next I'm going to access my youkai. Are you ready?" he asked.

Suki nodded before wondering if his eyes were closed too, "uh, yeah."

Kurama chuckled at her and then began to use his youkai. Suki could feel the difference instantly. Demon energy was hot like lava. It made her palms sting and burn like she was hovering too close to a fire. The sensation felt completely different. It was aggressive and erratic in a way, missing the control that emanated from the spirit energy.

"Can you feel differences?" he asked.

Suki nodded, "yes."

"What are they?" he prodded.

Suki licked her lips. Feeling like a student that had been called on in class she nervously tried to put her thoughts into words. "Spirit energy is like a current. It flows evenly and its controlled. Demon energy is like fire, it's not as steady but it's just as powerful. It flows out unevenly but it's not as steady as spirit energy,"she answered.

His hands were suddenly gone making her open her eyes and look into his smiling face, "very good. Demon energy is erratic and hard to control. This is why there are so many demons out there that are low level and weak. Controlling it takes a lot more effort and discipline. It's unpredictable, rough, and because you are a half demon it will be harder for you to control. Spirit energy is your default because it is simpler to use. Today I don't expect you to use your demon energy. I just want you to recognize it within your body."

Taking a deep breath Suki nodded. He held out his hands to her again. She placed hers in his without hesitation. He smiled and she closed her eyes without instruction, "spirit energy is pulled from your entire body in general. It is easier to access. Demon energy needs to be drawn out internally almost as if it resides in your core."

Suki felt his demonic energy again. She familiarized herself with it and the feeling of it flowing through his body. Kurama's soothing voice continued to instruct her, "I want you to meditate today. I want you to try and feel that demonic energy in your core. If and when you feel it, I want you to draw it out slowly. Be patient with yourself. This might not happen right away or today even. Do you understand?"

Suki opened her eyes and nodded. Kurama smiled and got up, leaving her to meditate. Closing her eyes she focused all her energy in trying to find her demon energy. Her spirit energy, as Kurama had said, was easy to feel. She could feel the steady soothing flow. She tried to dig deeper, past the spirit energy and find her core. She tried picturing a ball of deep within her body. She couldn't feel anything at first. She sat there for hours and hours trying to clear her mind. Trying to feel her core and the energy locked inside.

Meanwhile Kurama sat on Genkai's porch watching Suki intently. He smiled at the pure look of concentration on her face. She was determined to find her demon energy. He admired her determination in times like this. Kurama knew that not many people would handle things the way that Suki had. He only wished he could find a way to help her. Koenma was taking too long to find a solution to her problem. Every day that she spent with Apocalypse dormant was a day too long.

Several hours later dusk settled across the temple. Walking out to the porch Genkai, Kuwabara, and Yusuke joined Kurama as he kept an eye on the determined girl Genkai placed her hands behind her back with a pleased expression on her face, "this is the longest she has ever meditated. Why don't you get her to stop. I want to get her sleeping schedule back in order. You kids go back to school in a few weeks and I don't need her falling asleep in class."

As Kurama stepped off the grass he stopped feeling something he didn't think would be possible on her first day. A slow, weak, yet palpable amount of demon energy began to emanate from Suki. She held it for about thirty seconds before it disappeared. Suki's head popped up before she got to her feet. Turning around she looked back with uncertainty, "was that kind of it?"

Kurama chuckled at the cute expression on her face, "yes. That was demon energy. You did great, Suki."

A brilliant smile bloomed on her face, "I did?"

He nodded laughing as she began to jump up and down triumphantly. Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered her on both relieved that she was finally getting somewhere. Suki hugged him excitedly and without even thinking about it Kurama pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. Once he pulled back she looked over his shoulder and began to giggle. Turning around he smirked at the open mouthed wide eyed stares of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Genkai simply gave them her own satisfied smirk.

"So…" Suki began to explain using her finger to point between herself and Kurama, "this is a thing now. Sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

"I knew you two were finally going out! Kurama was suddenly here and you were all smiley at breakfast!" Yusuke yelled excitedly.

Kuwabara grinned, "it's about damn time you two!"

Kurama turned back to Suki and raised a red brow at her, "'this is a thing now?' You certainly have a way with words."

Her laughter made him smile she rolled her eyes, "shut up."

"Well I can only say that I am happy for the both of you. I think you two kids will be good for each other. As for you Suki, I think Kurama can continue to train you from now on. He can help you master your youkai at home. I am satisfied with your training that you've completed with me. As long as you continue training with the boys I am confident you are strong enough to hold your own. Of course we will take a weekend a month to make sure you're still improving but as far as I'm concerned you're strong enough to even give my dimwit hell," Genkai smiled at Suki with a proud gleam in her eye.

Suki gaped in amazement at what she was hearing. Did she just graduate from Genkai's bootcamp? Shaking her head she made sure she was hearing correctly, "really Genkai?"

The older woman laughed, "yes. You've trained almost all summer and have progressed tremendously. The only thing you need now is more confidence. The rest will come with training. You kids can stay here for the week and enjoy the temple grounds. Then I want to have my peace and quiet back."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. You know you'll miss us hag!"

A surge of pride ran through Suki's veins as she took in the meaning of those words. It had been a tumultuous summer. Losing her grandpa and her friends and lover. Arriving in a strange world. Finding out about Apocalypse and the lie that was her life. Building friendships and falling in love. It was all such a rush yet she had never felt more at home. She had never felt more accomplished. All she could do now was to continue to build on the wonderful life that she had here, and hope that she could take on whatever trouble may come her way.

* * *

Two days later Suki found herself powerless to the devious girl friends in her life. Long story short: Yusuke called Keiko, who called Botan, who called Sizuru; all before Suki could process the fact that she was going out with Kurama. The women all needed details and wanted to torture her in person so they all drove up early in order to prepare Suki. This afternoon Kurama was going to take Suki on a date. Their first date. Apparently that called for all forms of torture and embarrassment. Especially the talk that Shizuru had with her with specific instructions on where and what to shave.

At the moment Shizuru was furiously teasing her hair while Botan applied her makeup. Keiko was putting together possible outfits on the bed. Suki tried to keep her eyes still as eyeliner was dabbed on her eyelids, "is all this really necessary?"

Immediately Keiko walked over and sassily placed a hand on her hip, "of course it is! This is your first date with Kurama. You have to look incredible."

She couldn't see Shizuru behind her but she heard the smirk in her voice, "yeah. We're going to make you look so smoking that he's going to want to jump your bones."

Suki's entire body blushed at the thought making the three girls laugh, "We're going to take things slow!"

"That's what they all say," Botan said her eyes full of mischief.

Suki gaped at them. Her eyes fell on Keiko, "so Keiko does that mean you and Yusuke…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Keiko's face flushed redder than a tomato, "what? No! Don't listen to these two. They are just messing with you. Kurama is a gentleman."

Suki snickered, "well hopefully not too much of a gentleman."

"That's my girl," Shizuru nudged her playfully.

When they were all finished, Suki stood in front of the mirror looking like she was about to shoot a music video. Her hair was curled and fully teased into volume she thought she would never obtain. Her makeup was done to perfection, it was natural yet glamorous. She wore a soft pink cotton summer dress and had a stylish blazer like jacket to wear once it got cold. On her feet were sensible wedges. Since she was going to be walking a fair amount (the temple was nowhere near any restaurants) she needed comfortable shoes. But her favorite thing was the way her skin felt. Shizuru had brought a bubble bath solution, exfoliator and a lightly scented fancy lotion from her salon. She felt like her skin was made of silk. It was nice to feel like a girl for a change. She always spent her time training and being sweaty and rough. It was good to know that she could fall on all her feminine assets when she needed it.

Keiko and Botan both jumped up and down anxiously, "so what do you think?"

Suki smirked and winked at them, "ladies you've outdone yourselves!"

"Alright so we will go ahead of you into to the living room. Kurama is waiting but we want to see his reaction when you walk out. It's only fair after all our hard work," Botan said as she headed towards the door.

Suki nodded and followed her friends out. The sounds of video games came from the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing. The girls walked in and Suki shyly followed. Her eyes went immediately to her handsome fox. She felt her heart flutter as she watched his eyes take her form from head to toe. She knew that he liked what he saw as her favorite green eyes settled on her face, a handsome smile tugged at his lips.

Shizuru leaned down close to her ear so she could whisper, "man after that look I'm sure you're glad I told you to shave."

Suki blushed furiously but couldn't help but laugh. Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to make her more flustered and cat call her.

"Looking hot Suki!" Yusuke called out winking at her.

Kurama shook his head at them and walked up to her offering her arm, "are you ready to go?" Once outside Kurama gave her a curious look, "what did Shizuru say to you exactly?"

Looking away from those captivating eyes she tried not to blush anymore than she already was, "nothing really." Kurama looked amused at her reaction, making her wonder if he had heard with his crazy demon hearing. The two made their way to the train station hand in hand enjoying the warm afternoon.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked excitedly. The train station was ahead of them, it was almost impossible to go anywhere that wasn't at least thirty to forty minutes away.

Kurama sat with her on a bench while they waited for the train. He was wearing a light cream colored button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The fabric was snug against his toned shoulders. It was still hard for Suki to believe that this handsome man was actually hers. He kissed her hand lovingly, "there is a town not too far from here that is on the coastline. I made reservations at a restaurant there. After dinner I figured we could walk around town and enjoy the bay. There is a lot of things for us to do there, it's a popular destination in the summer."

"I can't wait to see the town. I've never been to the beach!" Suki confessed excitedly.

After a quick train ride, Suki marveled at the beautiful beach town. She could see why this would be a popular summer spot. The houses and businesses were quaint, each painted in pastel colors. The late afternoon sun painted them picturesquely with the glimmering ocean to provide the perfect backdrop. Kurama lead her to a pink restaurant a the edge of the bay. The outside was lined with sparkling lights, making it appear magical. There was a big line of people waiting for their seats. The smell of italian food filled her senses making her mouth water. The two walked up to the hostess where Kurama gave his name. She instructed them to wait outside for ten minutes while their table was prepared. "This place looks expensive. Are you sure this is ok? You know as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we go," Suki said as they stood with the other people outside.

Kurama smiled at her stroking her cheek lovingly, "don't worry about that. Mother would have a heart attack if I didn't take you on a proper date. Besides, you deserve this and much more. I can afford it."

Her heart melted at the pure look of adoration on his face. She couldn't remember someone ever looking at her the way he did. It made her feel more loved than she ever thought possible, "if you say so. Thank you."

His eyes sparkled in amusement, "you're welcome. Although, we haven't even started our evening yet."

Suki smiled at him, "I know but… I'm just grateful that I'm here with you. I never thought I would deserve to be with someone as amazing as you."

A strong hand wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to his firm body, "don't undervalue yourself Suki." His tone was slightly chastising but his lips on her own were soft and loving. Suki was surprised, public displays of affection were generally avoided in Japan. She didn't mind it, their youth gave way to less strict social norms. Like their habit to link arms or hold hands. But Kurama had always been so polite, it was almost like he couldn't help himself. The thought made her feel special. He pulled away after a short second leaving her dazed.

"S-S-Suichi?" someone called out from behind them, the feminine voice sounding surprised.

The couple both turned to see two girls standing behind them. A pretty blonde gaped with an open mouth at the two while her dark haired friend barely contained her reddening face. Suki tried not to let a giggle escape her lips. She searched her memory for their names, recognizing them from the night the girls had taken her dancing.

Kurama plastered his polite smile on for them. His arm still around Suki's small waist, "Ava; Mia; what a surprise to run into you here."

Mia stuttered something incomprehensible as Ava all but stared daggers through Suki before turning to Kurama. Her facial expression was trying to cover up a scowl but failing miserably. It turned into a weird looking smile, "my parents have a summer home here."

A waitress walked over and let Kurama know their table was ready. Making Suki thank the heavens the awkward moment was over. In her opinion, Kurama was enjoying it too much. His passive agressiveness would live another day. She was sure his fangirls would all know about this incident. "It seems our table is ready. We will see you two in school in a few weeks. Suki was accepted to Meiouh."

Ava's eyes hardened even more, "is that so? Well, I guess we can catch up then. Enjoy your evening."

Suki smiled sweetly at her just to piss her off some more. Hell if they were going to hate her; which was a guarantee, she might as well have fun with it. "I look forward to getting to know you. You have a fantastic evening also!"

Walking away the two began to laugh as soon as they were far enough away. Kurama, ever the gentleman pulled her chair out. As Suki sat and accepted the menu she looked back at the two girls. Both had their cellphones out and were typing furiously. The sight made her giggle some more. Turning to her date she shook her head at him, "they are going to eat me alive. Maybe I should have gone to Yusuke's school."

"It won't be that bad," he said as his eyes also looked behind her at the upset girls.

Suki rolled her eyes as she opened the menu, "you don't know how bad women can be when it comes to matters of the heart."

He laughed again, a sound she would always love, "I suppose you might be right. Not to worry though. I will protect you from their wrath."

"Famous last words," she muttered smiling into her menu.

Kurama could not take his eyes off Suki. The hostess had seated them in the patio area of the restaurant. The warm afternoon was perfect for outdoor dining. The sunset made her eyes sparkle as they talked. The ocean breeze gently blowing her dark tresses. She looked like an angel. The happiness on her face made him feel like he had everything he would ever need. He would do whatever necessary to make that beautiful smile appear on her face. The food was as excellent as his mother had promised him. Suki enjoyed the foreign deserts the most. He found it cute that she had such a sweet tooth. it was hard not to find everything she did endearing. He loved the way she blushed when they held hands or the quickening of her heartbeat when he kissed her lips. She was funny and made him laugh often. Unafraid to tease him, something that no one else did often. It made him feel like she really saw him as a person. She loved him for what he was not just some unrealistic made up pretty boy, as most of his fans did. After dinner as they contemplated their options he watched her as she read over the movies playing at the cinema.

She seemed unimpressed. He took his chance to poke fun at her abhorrence for horror movies, "we could watch the exorcist, they remastered it. It's a classic."

He chuckled as she paled looking at the movie poster. Turning to him she playfully smacked his shoulder, "no way! You know I hate scary movies. Last time we watched one I was basically attached to your arm."

"I think you've just made it sound more appealing," he said loving the way her face flushed.

She shook her head at him ignoring his comment and turning around to look at the other activities on the street. Kurama couldn't help but enjoy getting making her embarrassed like that. She was so innocent when it came to the physical aspects of a relationship that he slightest suggestion from him would give the most satisfying responses. Although his combined soul was more than experienced, his current body and hormones were that of a teenage boy. He couldn't help but be satisfied with how flustered he could get her. She suddenly tugged his hand as she began to walk down the street, "I know! Let's play mini golf! I bet I can beat you."

As they approached he took in the schematics of the game. He had actually never played himself, but figured it would be fairly easy for him. "I'm always game for some friendly competition," he said as they approached the booth.

The game started out harmless enough. Until Kurama started to have a small yet slowly increasing lead. He found it amusing that his little Suki was so competitive. He laughed as she tried to distract him during his time to putt. Her antics were fitting of the silly carefree personality that he was used to. Toward the end of the game she was unable to believe that she was going to lose to him by ten points. If she was this competitive about a minigolf game he could only imagine how she would be in school. With her grades he was sure she would keep him on his toes. It would be good for the attention to shift off himself for a while, he thought. Suki would be a new commodity for the teachers and students at Meiouh

"You're supposed to let me win you know! It's the gentlemanly thing to do," she huffed as the strolled down the beach.

He reached for her hand smiling at her fake pout, "I'm not so sure about that. I think that now I get to collect my prize."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "if you think you're getting a kiss then you are sorely mistaken sir. I don't like to lose." Her voice was playful as she pretended to be upset with him. Crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Rules are rules Suki," he said making her giggle.

Her eyes shone with mirth as she took of in a dash, "you'll have to catch me first!"

He laughed taking off after her she had taken her shoes off and was carrying them in her hand. Her feet splashed in the water as a small wave reached her. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her, scooping her up as if she weighed nothing at all. A squeak left her mouth as he lifted her off the ground, they both bursted into laughter. She pushed her hair behind her ear as the wind blew it around; before resting her arms on his shoulder. "I guess I have to pay up now," she smiled up at him. He didn't respond, leaning down and claiming her sweet lips. Best prize ever.

* * *

Kaito Yuu sat at his desk reading the latest instalment of _Immortality_. The book itself was much better than he had expected. He was enjoying it thoroughly. Or at least he would be if the insipid girls in his class wouldn't shut up about Suichi Minamino and his girlfriend. Apparently, the girl had appeared out of nowhere and bewitched the usually friendly, but definitely antisocial genius. Kaito didn't know why anyone liked the irritable redhead. He wasn't outgoing, if anything he was just good at being polite. Most people misunderstood his politeness for niceness and completely missed the fact that they were being snubbed by him. Idiots. Someone walked into the classroom and laid their bag on the desk in front of him. Kaito had been sat in the back, a new method that the school was using. The students that excelled were placed in the rear of the classroom, forcing those that were falling behind to sit in the front and pay attention. Not that it would work. It only infuriated him further, he enjoyed sitting up front. He took a moment to see who had been placed in front of him only to be surprised. It was a girl, one that he hadn't met before. She turned around and smiled at him from her seat. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were teal and shone like gemstones.

"Hello, I'm Suki Imari, I'm new here. Nice to meet you," Kaito knew she was talking to him. There was no one close enough for him to think this breathtaking creature was talking to someone else.

"Hello, Kaito Yuu, nice to meet you too. Aren't you the scholarship student?" he had heard the name at the registration office this morning. The secretaries were gossiping as usual. Her scores had earned her a reputation already. He had never imagined that he would meet his newest competition so soon.

He watched as surprised registered on her face, "uh, yeah. That's me alright. I didn't know that was common knowledge."

Kaito wanted to kick himself, he had just made her uncomfortable. The one girl in this school to ever actually direct words to him and he had made an ass of himself. Thankfully he saw her eyes fall to his book. She smiled excitedly, "you're reading _Immortality!_ I love that book...wait are you _the _Kaito Yuu? You write the book reviews for the city paper?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. She knew who he was? It appeared she was impressed also, "yes that is me. Have you read them?"

She nodded grabbing the same book he was currently reading out of her bag and showing it to him, "yeah! We seem to have the same taste in literature. I love the way you review the books it's usually so spot on. I've read a lot of the books you suggested this summer. It's so cool to meet you in person!"

He felt his cheeks flush at her compliment. Was this really happening? He had yet to meet the high school girl that actually enjoyed a good book as much as he did. "Thank you. I'm glad you've enjoyed them. How do you like this last book so far?"

She cutely scrunched her nose, "to be honest I love the book, but Urashi is making so many poor decisions that I'm starting to become frustrated. I hope that the author doesn't give us a disappointing ending."

Before he could reciprocate her opinion one of the more popular boys walked over to them, "hey new girl, you're too cute to be talking to the school book worm. What's your name sweetheart?"

Suki turned and gave Natsuke an unamused look, "I'm sorry but it's very rude of you to interrupt our conversation. If your sole purpose for you to come over here is to pester me than I'd have to tell you that you are wasting your time. I'm not interested."

The jock walked away mumbling to himself as Suki turned to Kaito and apologized for his rudeness, "I wonder if the idiot even knows that his brain is good for more than sports analogies and meaningless pop culture references."

Pushing his glasses up his nose Kaito released a breath, "I will have to warn you. Talking to me won't make you popular."

Suki shrugged, "I don't really care about that. You seem cool to me. Besides who else am I going to depend on for a good read? I'm kind of a fan of yours."

Kaito blushed again. Who was this girl? Looking around he could tell the other females in class seemed to be giving her dirty looks. He was sure it was because of her beauty. Women didn't like competition. They both continued to talk about what they read over the summer. He could tell why she had done so well in the exams. She was smart and pretty funny. Where had this perfect creature been hiding for most of his life? The moment he dreaded finally came as the smug redhead walked into the classroom. He watched from the corner of his eye as he found his assigned seat. It was directly to Suki's left, next to the windows. As usual, the girls went out their way to greet him, but it wasn't long before he placed his bag down on his desk. The irritating green orbs fell to Kaito's new acquaintance. They were uncharacteristically expressive as they gazed at her, "I see you've already made a friend, Suki."

What? How did he already know her? Kaito watched as she turned to him smiling, "Kaito is the book critic I've been following in the paper. You didn't tell me he went to Meiouh."

"I suppose I had forgotten to mention that," the redhead turned to Kaito it was the first time he had ever spoken to him, "you have quite the fan here Yuu. I might even get jealous."

Jealous? Suki rolled her eyes at him smiling affectionately, "god forbid you're not the center of attention for once. Do you think your ego can handle it?"

The rest of their banter fell on deaf ears as the information processed in his brain. Suki was Minamino's girlfriend. What a cruel twist of fate.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:I would like to thank Tsuki Moon Fox, Guest, MoonlightLily88, and xXallegedangelXx for your reviews! Makes me happy that anyone reads this really!

So this is right before the plot will thicken. Rough waters are ahead for our Suki. My advice is...enjoy the fluff!

~red

* * *

Yuu Kaito had never experienced such power before. He had noticed that he began to feel differently several weeks back but couldn't place his finger on what was different. It was a normal wednesday afternoon. The usual ruffians from Yamashina High were about to beat him into oblivion when he wished that violence could be banished from this world. He was preparing himself for a ghastly punch to the mouth when he felt his energy pulsate outside of his body. The idiot who threw the punch almost broke his fist on what seemed to be an invisible shield. Kaito blinked in confusion. What had happened? The neanderthals that were accosting him demanded to know what had happened. All Kaito could focus on was the imbeciles now broken hand. Had he done that? He wasn't quite sure but he used the confusion to make his escape.

As he walked down the street to meet his friends he had a moment of enlightenment. Of course! His genius had advanced to such a level that he was able to enforce his will on objects by telekinesis. Kaito stopped, people were annoyed by his sudden halt but that did not ruffle him in the least. Instead he focused on the trashcan a few meters away. Surely he could will it to move. He concentrated, his temples began to hurt with effort. Nothing seemed to happen. Kaito was frustrated. He knew he could do this. He tried again. Trying to focus on the trashcan and block out the surrounding noise. Suddenly two hands slammed on his shoulders. Kaito screamed as his heart nearly jumped to his throat in freight.

"Kaito what in the world are you doing man?!" Yana laughed finding his little stunt funny.

Kido chuckled along ignoring the glare from the bespectacled teen. Kaito sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The three began to walk towards the cafe they frequented. "You two can laugh all you want, but once I figure out what happened this afternoon you'll be dying with envy."

"What the hell are you jammering on about?" Yana asked.

The three took their usual spot in the small cafe and ordered their drinks. Once they got settled Kaito cleared his throat and looked around keeping his voice low. "I'm going to tell you about what happened to me today, but you have to promise to believe me," he began. As Kaito recounted the events of his evening he knew that he sounded crazy. But if anyone would believe him it would be Kaito and Yana. The three had been childhood friends since he could remember. He watched their faces carefully as he explained the strange energy shield that had formed around him at the school. He still believed it to be telekinesis. It was the only thing that made sense. However, his friends didn't seem as shocked as he'd expect. On the contrary, they seemed to be….uncomfortable? He couldn't pinpoint the emotion on their faces.

Kido shifted in his seat, "this is going to sound just as crazy but...I think I am experiencing something similar to that. A few days ago I was getting into an argument with my sis and I stomped on her shadow. I was being stupid ya know. Wishing I could really get back at the little brat. And then she froze. It was insane like she couldn't move because I was on her shadow. I freaked out and backed off and she fell face first on the floor like I was pinning her down for real."

Yana paled running a hand through his perfectly elevated hair, "okay. This is going to sound freaky but...I also have been experiencing some weird stuff. During basketball at school yesterday I bumped into one of the guys. When my hand touched his shoulder it was like I could see his whole life. Memories and stuff and just himself. I pretended to be dizzy and went to the nurse. But I was talking like him all afternoon until it wore off."

The wheels in Kaito's head were spinning. How could this be possible? As his two friends went into a ridiculous discussion on the possibility that they were x-men (the two buffoons couldn't remember all mutants weren't xmen), Kaito had come with a sensible plan. There was only one way to proceed in his eyes. "Perhaps we can try to recreate the events and see what happens? We can practice these...skills for lack of a better word. Then we know exactly what we are dealing with," he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one that's having this weird stuff happen to them thats for sure," Kido said taking a sip of his tea.

Kaito ignored what Yana had started to say as his eyes caught the person walking through the cafe doors. His heart hammered in his chest at the sight of her. Suki Imari walked in, causing the teen to forget all former thoughts. Her dark hair was in a braid that swayed behind her as she walked up to the 'to go' counter. Kaito quickly got up, taking the opportunity to talk to her.

"Hi Suki. Fancy seeing you here," he called out. It was a miracle really, he never usually talked to girls with ease. But as friendly teal eyes turned to him he remembered why it was easy to talk to her. She was the friendliest person he had ever met.

Her smile was warm, "hey there Kaito! You come here too? I'm addicted to their chai lattes."

"Ah, yes. They are excellent. I'm more of a tea person myself but everything here is good," Kaito answered. Before he could ask her if she'd like to join him and his friends, the bell on the door made him take his eyes off her. Kaito internally groaned as the obnoxious redhead walked in. His stupid green eyes appeared amused at the sight of him talking to Suki.

"Minamino," Kaito greeted with a nod.

Suki turned to him handing him one of the styrofoam cups she had paid for. Minamino smiled at her warmly. The sight of her smiling back lovingly at him was enough to send the teen into a state of suppressed fury. How was it possible that he got EVERYTHING? Minamino bested him in everything that mattered. And this… this was the absolute worst part. He hated the smug redhead so much.

"Kaito, what a coincidence running into here," he said out of mock politeness. Kaito wasn't an idiot. He knew the bastard would never even acknowledge his existence if it wasn't for Suki. Despite her horrible taste in men, Kaito considered her to be a friend. The two had a lot in common. To the point where he spent hours agonizing about the fact that of all people she had to be in love with his rival. The gods (if they were even real) sure liked to laugh at him.

The weasel snaked an arm around Suki's waist, "we should hurry or we'll miss the train."

Suki nodded turning to Kaito, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaito."

"See you then," he said trying to ignore the smug look on Minamino's face as he lead her out of the store.

He returned to his seat and realized that Kido and Yana had both been watching the exchange with stupid grins on their faces. Obviously he had told his friends all about the intolerable, Suichi Minamino. They both knew about the seemingly perfect snob that bested him in almost everything. They also knew that Kaito had stupidly been smitten by his girlfriend. It wasn't at all surprising when they both had comments about what had just occurred.

"Was that the girl you like Kaito?" Kido asked his eyebrows rising to his hairline.

Kaito sipped his tea, "yes. And that was Minamino with her."

Yana's laughter irked him but it was also expected, "sorry to break it to you Kaito. But you don't have a chance in hell."

Kaito sighed pushing his glasses up his nose, "trust me. I'm well aware."

As usual Kido tried to be more optimistic, "well I don't know. Maybe if you develop these powers more you can use them to show off. Or at the very least to mess with that Mimamino kid a bit. I mean if it's telekinesis like you said he'd never know you're the one messing with him."

A small evil smirk came across Kaito's lips, "you're right Kido. Why don't you say we get out of here and see if we can make any progress."

* * *

Suki was focusing on her senses and controlling her breathing as she ran through Genkai's obstacle course. Kuwabara had been chosen to run with her. He was apparently the champion of the fifth sense olympics. Or so Yusuke had sworn. Suki watched with great interest as Kuwabara had been as useful as a winter coat in summer. Something was off about her friend. So far she had barely managed to scrape by with both of them intact. She wasn't sure if he was letting her do all the defensive work or if he really didn't know that all of the traps were there. She could see the last marker in the woods that would lead them to safety. Her heart beat fast with the exercision, her legs burned. They had been running for four hours. Suki had yet to use her youkai, it was frustrating. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out how to use it defensively. She could only recognize it and slightly draw it out. The obstacle course now was supposed to shock her into possibly tapping into her demon senses. Suki grimaced. It was totally not working. Tapping into her energy reserves, Suki sped up towards the finish line only to feel her senses tingle in recognition. Kuwabara was a few paces behind her making her turn back and see an impossibly giant tree trunk swing down towards him. Realizing that she must have triggered it she turned back. Kuwabara obviously had no idea, he was looking at her confused as she yelled for him to move.

"Kuwabara get out the way!" She screamed as she pushed his body backwards. Turning to blast the trunk to oblivion, Suki realized she was too late. The trunk hit her with surprising force sending her flying back and down the steep hill. She groaned as the pain bolted from her abdomen to the rest of her body. Her right leg smacking into a large boulder at the bottom of the hill. The throbbing making tears come to her eyes as she sat up.

Kuwabara raced down the hill. His face was pale with worry, "Suki! Are you alright?"

Suki held her throbbing abdomen as he reached her. Before she could answer she felt the flurry of demonic energy around her. She looked around to see the bat demons surrounding them. Noting yet again that Kuwabara was oblivious to the imminent danger. "Kuwabara don't you sense the bat demons?" she asked making her friend grimace and look up around him. He jumped and yelped in fright as they all flew down to attack. Trying to summon his spirit sword but not making the slightest spark. Suki groaned and lifted her arm up.

"Spirit shotgun!" She yelled borrowing Yusuke's move. The bat demons all fell to the ground with a thump letting her fall back and take a deep breath. Turning her eyes to Kuwabara she noted he looked defeated as he stared at his palm. The look on his eyes was complete devastation. "Kuwabara, what is going on with you?" she asked.

Kuwabara turned to look at her. The uncertainty on his usually confident face almost broke her heart, "please don't tell anyone...my spirit energy and awareness has completely disappeared."

Her mouth hung open. She couldn't wrap her head around it, "how is that possible?"

Kuwabara shook his head, "I don't know. I can't sense anything or use my spirit sword. It's like I never had anything to begin with."

"Don't you think Genkai can help?" Suki asked.

A prideful scowl crossed his face, "no. I know this is just a phase. Give me some time to figure out what's going on. If in a couple weeks it doesn't get better than I'll let the guys know."

"Alright. I'll keep your secret For now why don't you help me get up? I think I broke my ankle," Suki asked no longer able to ignore the throbbing pain.

Kuwabara kneeled down studying the limb carefully, "I'm sorry. This is totally my fault."

Suki shrugged, "it's okay. I should have responded faster."

She had to admit that she enjoyed the view from Kuwabara's back. It must be nice to be so tall. She tried not to roll her eyes as they approached Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kurama were both helping her with yard work while they waited. The moment that Kurama saw the two of them he ran over. She tried not to smile as he started to fuzz over her injury.

"What happened?" he asked as Kuwabara sat her on the porch.

Suki and Kuwabara exchanged a quick glance before she responded, "the last obstacle took me by surprise and I was too far ahead of Kuwabara for him to help."

Genkai raised an eyebrow at her before examining her foot. Suki knew that she had to know it was a lie. But she just healed her foot without commenting. Suki was glad. Because Kuwabara let out a giant breath. She could tell how hard this was for him. So for now she was going to let him figure things out on his own.

"It's going to be stiff for a while since it was broken, but you should be fine. If you need any help with it let me know," she said the look in her eye letting her know that there was a double meaning. Suki nodded and thanked Genkai as she walked away and left Kurama to fuzz over her.

* * *

Kurama smiled as he heard Suki's voice throughout the house. He made his way to her room, enjoying her melodic tune. She was singing a Norah Jones song, he wasn't sure which. Her door was open and she sat with several books spread around her. He would never understand how she did homework with earbuds in on her bed. He could never do anything unless he sat at a desk. Her eyes met his as she realized he was at her door frame. She smiled and took out her earbuds. Walking over he noticed she was drawing Eikichi on her notebook.

"And here I thought you were studying for our history exam tomorrow," he said with mock disapproval.

Suki pouted falling back on her bed, "but history is so boring!"

He couldn't help but chuckle a he sat at the foot of the bed. "How's your ankle?"

Suki smiled as he placed her legs on his and began to massage her formerly broken ankle, "still locks up a bit but it's getting better." She closed her eyes as his hands worked their magic. Massaging from her foot up to her calves. "That feels good," she murmured.

Kurama's voice was low, "does it now?"

Suki's eyes opened to smoldering green orbs as Kurama leaned down to kiss her ankle. His lips sent tingles up her spine. Her breath caught in her throat as he started to make his way towards her. He grabbed her hand kissing the palm before reaching the head of the bed and leaning down to capture her lips.

The fluttering of her heart was music to his ears. He bit her lip softly making her gasp in surprise. Her heart beat faster as he entered her mouth with his tongue. Kurama wondered if he'd ever get enough of her sweetness. His hand caressed her hip teasingly enjoying the way he could rile her up. Suki was so pure and innocent, her face was a brilliant shade of pink. He kissed her neck feeling her pulse beneath his lips. A small moan escaped her lips encouraging him further. It was hard for him to hold back, especially when her hands threaded through his hair tugging gently. He didn't want to rush her. When that moment came he wanted everything to be perfect. The only problem was every moment with her felt perfect.

Kurama's hair felt like silk between her fingers. His lips traced her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His hand caressing her side. Suki wanted more. She always wanted more of him. She just didn't know how to ask. She didn't want to be too forward. But the aching in her core was almost impossible to bear. Every touch and every kiss sent her further into a trance that she never wanted to come out of. Kurama's hands wrapped around her hips, his fingers pressing into her skin. She could _feel _him wanting her through every fiber of her being. Kurama pulled up and looked into her eyes. His hand reaching up and caressing her cheek. Adoration and love clearly displaying on his face. Suki didn't want him to stop or pull away. She reached up and brought his lips back to her own. Pressing her body to his as close as humanly possible. A groan escaped his lips making her smile in triumph. She grabbed his hand guiding it under her shirt. He didn't need any further encouragement letting his hand travel up and cup her breast. Suki gasped at friction of her bra and his gentle hand. She moaned into his mouth wondering if he could feel her heart skipping a beat.

The sound of the front door opening and laughter made the two teens jump up. Kuwabara and Yusuke could be heard downstairs turning on the television. Suki sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She tried not to look directly at the smug look on Kurama's face. He always enjoyed making her flustered. He chuckled sexily and tucked a strand of her hair behind her hear.

"They have impeccable timing as usual," he remarked kissing the side of her mouth.

Risking a peek at him she couldn't help but smile, "they sure do."

"I love you, Suki."

Suki's smiled only widened. Everytime she heard those words she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world, "I love you too."

* * *

Coldness. Emptiness. Feeling like you're entire body had been submerged into a giant bucket of ice water. Kaito felt like he had suffocated. Then he felt completely and utter coldness. Unlike anything he could ever experience. He was frozen in time. Terrified. Wondering what the hell he was thinking. He was playing with powers that were beyond his control. He felt like he was stuck in that eternal freeze for a lifetime when suddenly his chest exploded in pain. Air sucked greedily back into his throat. He sat up shaking and coughing. Yana and Kido both looking relieved and mortified. An old woman with pink hair sneered at him unimpressed.

"How long have you three idiots been messing around with your abilities?" she questioned harshly.

Kaito could hardly hear her over his asthma attack. He pulled out his inhaler and took a hit.

"About a week," Yana stuttered.

The old woman grunted. He had never encountered someone so small yet terrifying in his entire life. Kido and Yana were both bowing to the ground and pleading she take us on as students. Kaito would be too if he wasn't so shaken up. It's not every day that you separate your own soul from your body.

"Alright just shut up and follow me. We have a lot of work to do boys. Just don't slack off and we should be just fine," she said as she regarded them with critical eyes.

Well then...his life had certainly taken an interesting turn.

* * *

Suki and Kurama walked down the hall hand in hand. The two were finally enjoying some normalcy. The girls stopped whispering, crying, or glaring. In their own way they had accepted the couple. Some had even began talking to Suki. Rooting for her and Kurama because of the happiness that the two seemed to have. it was nice.

As they walked into their class Suki found a book lying on top of her desk. Picking it up she smiled as she read the cover, "_Immortality: Future Reckoning_? Kaito where did you ever get this?"

Kaito peeked over the book he was reading to enjoy the smile on her face, "well. The author enjoyed my review so much he let me have it early. I figured you'd like to borrow it. Just don't let anyone know. It's not due to print for another month."

Suki sat down facing him, "of course I won't tell anyone, I promise. You really shouldn't have though. Thank you."

Kaito smiled enjoying the look that he was getting from Minamino. He knew that the insufferable redhead hated any attention drawn away from him when it came to her. He had finally found his Achilles' heel! The irritation in his green eyes was enough to make Kaito's entire week. Of course it helped that Suki was oblivious about his feelings towards her. He needed a strategy. The closer he got to her the more he could see if there could ever be more. It might be a long shot. But at the very least he could still have a friend. Things had changed quite a bit. He knew that there was a deeper dynamic than met the eye. His rival for one was more than just a teenage boy. He was a reborn fox demon. One that had lived over a millennia. Then there was Suki. Sweet, friendly, happy Suki Imari. Was a half demon! Not just that but harbored a possibly doomsday killer demon in her body. He had yet to completely process the information. He had promised Genkai he would continue to act the part. Be normal around them and not let them know that he had such sensitive information. One slip up and the calculating fox would be onto him. This was a mistake that could not be made. He had been practicing and refining his skills so that he could finally have victory over his nemesis. He would not let something slip now.

"You could always repay me by joining the book club," he smiled.

Suki smiled, "alright. I guess I can do that."

"Excellent. It will be nice to have someone to have an intelligent conversation with," he complimented.

Suki shook her head at him, "I'm sure the rest of the club is capable of some conversation or else it would be just you reading books by yourself."

Kaito laughed enjoying her sass, "touche."

Later that afternoon Suki found herself putting away her books as Kurama teased her. "I'm just saying. I think he likes you."

Sighing she rolled her eyes, "I think you're jealous. Kaito and I are friends. He knows we're together. He would have stopped talking to me a long time ago if all he wanted was to go out with me."

Kurama pouted at her making her giggle. How was it possible that someone could look that cute and handsome all at once, "I'm not jealous."

Going on the tip of her toes she kissed his cheek, "uh huh. Sure you're not."

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close, "I'm not. He can give you books but I get to do this."

Suki blushed as he kissed her lips. She knew that if they were caught it their teacher would be upset. PDA was frowned upon at Meioh. Suki tried to pull away only to see her boyfriend smirk at her. "Oh no you don't," he murmured as he captured her lips again. It wasn't like she could fight him much when he kissed her like that. As her heart filled with happiness she wondered when the other shoe was going to drop. Things were right, they were perfect. Too perfect. Her heart was joyful but her mind was unsettled. She wasn't sure if it was apocalypse filling her with doubt but she didn't know if it was possible for things to stay the way they were. Little did she know turmoil was just over the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all!

I know this chapter is short but hold on to to your seats because I'm about to take this through the actual story line but with my own twist. Figuring out how much of the original scenes I am going to use will be interesting. But I promise it won't be word for word what you've read time over in stories that follow the YYH show timeline. It will focus more on whats going on with our lead character which will differ.

A little warning, the first half of this is definitely rated M. So if sexual content is not your thing than just skim until its done. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kurama was a bit anxious but he could not figure out why. It might be better to say he could not pinpoint the exact cause. As he sat in the kitchen he looked at the increasingly restless detective. Things had been unusually still for the past two months. No attacks or world threatening disasters. It was making Yusuke very unsettled, he would never understand the detective's need for constant conflict.

Almost as if reading his thoughts he watched him pick at his ear and grumble, "man this is getting old. I need a good fight Kurama. Something to keep my blood pumping. You know what I mean?"

Kurama sipped his tea as he assessed him, "perhaps you should take this quiet time as an opportunity to be mentally prepared. We both know it's only temporary."

Grunting the detective stood up making the chair behind him scrape loudly across the floor, "whatever man. Maybe if I find Hiei I can give him a good beating." He responded walking out the back door.

Sighing the fox demon was glad for his departure. He was trying to listen to the hushed conversation in the other room when Yusuke's grumbling had begun. The wall and door in his way didn't help much but he didn't want to tap into his demon senses. Suki's energy was becoming so ingrained in his that she would know that he was eavesdropping. Silently standing he made his way towards the living room trying to make out the words. He could hear the stress in the voices but not much else. He had known that Suki had been keeping a secret from him. She wasn't very good at being deceptive, but he didn't know what. Kuwabara had also been acting strange, there was something off about his spirit energy. Yet he could not pinpoint just what that was. Whatever was going on with him, he had chosen to confide in her. The two would have hushed conversations now and again when they thought no one was noticing. The secrecy was starting to get the better of him. What exactly was going on that Kuwabara wanted no one to know about? Pushing through the doors to the living room Kuwabara looked up at him a bit surprised. Suki had her hand on his arm in what appeared to be a comforting gesture. Although it was silly of him, Kurama pushed the jealousy away. He knew Suki loved Kuwabara and Yusuke like brothers, nothing more.

Kuwabara stood awkwardly making Suki frown at him, "I'm gonna go for a walk to clear my head."

Part of Kurama wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening, but he didn't want to crowd Suki. "Is everything okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the door where Kuwabara had just left. "Yes. I'm just helping Kuwabara through some stuff. I wish I could tell you but I promised him I'd keep it a secret until he was ready to ask for help," she said threading her arms over his shoulders. It was hard to concentrate when she pouted so prettily.

"I understand. Just know if you need me I am here for both of you," he responded distractedly as she ran her hands through his hair. It was hard not to lean into her touch.

"Where's Yusuke?" she asked flirtatiously.

A smile came to his lips as his arms snaked around her small waist, "he's out picking a fight."

Suki giggled as he pulled her closer to him, "good." She whispered back lowly as her lips captured his. Kurama could feel the tension escape him as he kissed her. Kuwabara wasn't the only person with shifting energy. Suki's demonic aura had slowly but steadily been growing at a rate that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Much more in the last month than before. She didn't even notice her demonic side influencing her actions. She was starting to become a little bolder more brazen than before. He tried to remind himself of this as she straddled his lap on the couch, her kisses were deep and passionate. Although natural for a relationship to advance in closeness, the mixing of their demonic auras was starting to cause pheromones that intoxicated his very being. Becoming patient was becoming more difficult. Every taste of her sweet lips. The small gasps that escaped her mouth when he kissed her neck. The softness of her skin. It was all sweet torture. If someone had ever told the great Yoko Kurama that one day he would want to have a mate he would have scoffed. He had prowled demon world and had his fill of sexual conquests. Why would he had ever wanted to be tied to one woman for his whole life? It was truly hard to remember why he had ever chased a life so devoid of love. All he wanted now more than anything was to make Suki his. He didn't want to cheapen his devotion for her. He wanted more than a physical relationship. He wanted commitment, a life with her. He wanted to grow together experience everything that life had to offer. There was only one thing stopping him. Fear.

Suki was still plagued with doubt about her future. He could tell from small statements that would escape her. She often wondered what would happen if they never defeated apocalypse's minions. Even if they did, she still didn't know how she could live with her. He was sure there could be a way to control the evil demon. Suki was not. His heart hurt at the thought of her rejecting him for his own good. She was a kindhearted woman. Selfless, to the point where she'd sacrifice her own happiness to lock herself away. It was the reason the almost missed out on each other to begin with. Yet he needed her like he needed water or air. It was preposterous really how much the uncertainty bothered him. He kept waiting for things to improve and for her future to be more secure. Part of him wondered if that time would ever come. Or if he could wait that long. At the moment, the latter was his problem.

Suki pulled away looking into his eyes with slight confusion, the teal orbs searching his very soul, "is something wrong love?"

At that moment every thought going through his mind nearly spilled out of him. Instead he decided to twist their bodies so that he is lying on top and ravaging her mouth. Her surprised gasp giving him the perfect opening to taste her sweetness with his tongue. Surely he still has some self control. There can still be a little fun without going too far. Or so he convinced himself as his hand slid up underneath Suki's shirt. The moan that escaped her lips was a sweet reward as he felt her breast under his expert touch. For now he would forgo overthinking and just feel.

Suki wondered what had suddenly gotten into Kurama. Not that she would complain in any way. Her body was driving her crazier and crazier while he always remained a perfect gentleman. Yet more of her craved his touch, dreamed of it, embarrassingly enough on several occasions. She wanted more of him but didn't know how to ask. It was too embarrassing really. She had no experience in pleasing a man and didn't really know much about seducing one either. Not many coherent thoughts ran through her mind as he caressed her breast. She had no clue anything could ever feel that good. That was until the friction of something hard rubbed in between her thighs. It took her a second to realize exactly what it was before her face heated up in flames. Another embarrassing moan escaped her lips as he pressed into her again. His erection finding the sweet spot in between her thighs. Kurama pulled back his green eyes smoldering with desire. She watched in fascination and a little bit of embarrassment as he grinded into her slowly again. Making her core ache with pleasure and a gasp leave her lips.

"Hearing you make those noises does things to me Suki," he whispered huskily as he repeated the motion with a little more pressure.

"Ah...Kurama. It feels so good. I want more," she admitted hypnotized by the way he was looking at her.

A sexy smile spread through his lips, "do you now?"

Suki moaned again as he grinded into her once more, "don't be a tease."

Kurama chuckled as he kissed her again his hand this time abandoning her breast and sliding its way up her skirt. For the first time Suki was thankful for the almost too short school uniform. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers traced her underwear, rubbing against her swollen lips and sending shivers up her spine. "You're so wet," he whispered in awe. Suki didn't respond as another moan escaped her lips. His fingers moved her panties to the side and found their way inside her. Suki writhed in pleasure at the foreign feeling wondering how something could feel so good, until his thumb began to rub against the sensitive little nub at the apex of her core. The sensation was truly undescribable, the warmth and pressure building inside of her was maddening.

"Kurama," she called out as her body wound tighter than she thought possible.

"Don't fight it darling. Just feel it and let go," he responded kissing her tenderly on the lips. A gasp escaped her lips as he increased the pressure just slightly making her body tremble as she unraveled. Suki had no idea her body could wind and unwind all at once. She felt the walls of her heat contract against his fingers as her legs trembled. Kurama groaned into her ear seemingly receiving just as much pleasure from getting her off.

It took her a few seconds after the last wave washed over her to realize what had just happened. She finally realized why magazines, books, and television always obsessed over sex. So that's what an orgasm felt like. She found the sensation fueling the ever growing fire inside of her. Deciding to be a little bold Suki found herself reaching down and caressing Kurama's erection. Enjoying the surprised look on his face. Her hands began to work on the button of his pants when the sound of someone at the front door made both of them jump up. Suki and Kurama both fumbling to straighten out their clothing. Kuwabara and Yusuke both walked in arguing as usual. Suki barely registered what they were arguing about as they both ignored the couple on the couch and walked to separate parts of the house. The living room was silent for a few minutes before Suki began to laugh at herself. It was a close call but that would have definitely been the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"I'm glad you find this humorous," Kurama mumbled almost grumpily.

Suki leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, "sorry." Later that night she couldn't help but notice that Kurama took an unusually long shower.

* * *

The next day started out ordinary. Class grades had come out and it was no surprise to see that Kurama had the top scores, followed closely by Kaito. Suki was happy to break the top five. The academics at Meiouh were definitely competitive. A group of fangirls were congratulating Kurama on his scores when Suki almost screamed. A giant disgusting bug was sitting on Ava's shoulder. And she didn't even notice! Looking around Suki realized that none noticed. The insect was giving off a demonic aura. As Kurama distracted them he reached out and killed the bug solidifying her suspicions. The two shared a troubled look as the girls walked away. Looking around Suki made sure she whispered so no one else would hear, "What the hell was that disgusting thing?"

"Demon world insect," Kurama answered, "we should investigate this further after school."

At least that was the plan if the two of them didn't end up having to stay late. Suki watched in mild boredom as Kurama worked on their lab. She was leaning against a desk and scribbling out notes as he called out results.

"You know Suki. It's your fault that we never finished this," he teased.

Rolling her eyes she smiled at him, "how is that? You're the one that mixed the wrong chemicals Mr. top of the class."

Removing his gloves and goggles; Kurama walked up to the raven haired girl and let his eyes roam over her body in a way that made her heart beat fast. He smirked at her, "it was hard for me to concentrate when all I can think about is you in that little skirt."

Leaning down Kurama was inches away from Suki's lips when the door busted open. Suki almost laughed at the annoyed look on her boyfriend's face as he turned to see who was interrupting. A few of their nerdier classmates stood at the door looking determined. The walked forward with purpose and addressed Kurama, "Suichi we need to talk to you. It's important."

Suki could tell that Kurama was trying hard to be nice, "What is it?"

"Our biology meet is coming up in a few weeks now, and we were wondering if you would consider becoming our team captain. Most of our biology meets are on weekends. With you we could finally win!" he asked using all the courage he could muster.

A polite smile crossed Kurama's face, "As fun as a biology meet sounds my weekends are full."

"But you're a prodigy, top scores in every exam, and girls love you! Just look at how hot your girlfriend is!" the nerd continued bringing attention to Suki who had now been sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. She would have been blind not to notice several pairs of eyes looking at said legs a little longer than appropriate.

As a matter of fact Kurama had noticed this as well. "Your point gentlemen?" he said annoyance dripping from his voice. Suki smirked at the fox. Such a jealous boy.

The nerd stuttered, "you'd turn this club around. Make us cool. We could win more contests, get more funding, then we'll get girlfriends! Please help us?"

Kurama reached over and tugged at Suki's hand, letting her know he wanted to leave. She stood amused at the scenario as he continued to get out of it, "you've certainly thought this through. But I can't."

Making their escape one of the nerds blocked the door. Making Suki raise her eyebrows at his boldness, "Oh no you don't!" He yelled angrily, "we've waited too long to have our chance. Join this club or face our wrath."

Kurama sighed, "nerd violence."

That was all it took for Suki to start laughing. A hand flew to her mouth trying to hide the laugh as these preposterous humans threatened a demon without knowing. Her laugh came out muffled and squeaky as she tried not to just flat out laugh in their faces. She could see the ghost of a smile on Kurama's face at her reaction. Both of them felt all the humour leave them as a familiar voices yelled in the halls.

"KURAMA!"

Suki and Kurama both stared at each other as Kuwabara kept yelling. Almost forgetting the nerds in their way… almost.

"I'm going to kill him," Suki muttered under her breath.

"Where are you Kurama?" Kuwabara's raspy voice called out.

Kurama sighed again as Kuwabara continued to yell. It was clear that the idiot had forgotten that Kurama only used his human name in public. Suki could tell how uncomfortable he was at the unfolding events. "Sorry Kurama, I'm not really violent. Just very desperate, please help us," the guy blocking the door said bringing the attention back to himself.

"Yes well, you did have me scared," Kurama responded.

"Shaking really," Suki added sarcastically making him smile slightly.

The boy was asking if Kurama would join as the door came crashing down on him. Revealing a panicked Kuwabara and a flustered botan. Suki gaped at the boy under the door worried Kuwabara would have to pay for his hospital visit.

"There you are Kurama! You know you could have come out into the hall," Kuwabara stated densely.

Reaching up Suki yanked on his ear making him yelp. "Would you stop using that name. He's Shuichi here you idiot," she whispered angrily.

Adding to her aggravation the only thing Kuwabara could think to say was 'oops.' Their classmates questioned the nickname which Kurama assured was just a meaningless nickname.

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked making Suki wonder if she was the only one worried about the boy under the door.

Kuwabara tossed a piece of paper at Kurama which she read over his shoulder. She read it two times to be exact. It appeared to be a joke. How could anyone kidnap Yusuke?

The mood suddenly got very serious. "Smells human," Kurama deducted.

Suki was glad the boy's friends were too busy helping their friend from under the door to notice the strange statement.

"That's the weird thing. He left with school punks and we only have four hours to find Hiei," Kuwabara answered the panic clear in his voice.

"That may be difficult," Kurama told them. "Where he is indeed confined to the city, he's been doing a very good job of hiding himself. I haven't seen him lately."

"Too bad Hiei isn't here," Botan said forlornly. "We could use his Jagan eye to find himself."

She blanked when she realized what she said. "Logic is panic's prey," muttered to himself making Suki laugh.

"I know!" Botan exclaimed before growing quiet again. "We can use the spirit detective tools that were given to Yusuke. I just need to get them from my kimono back in Spirit World," Botan replied happily, making Suki picture Botan's kimono like a Mary Poppins bag.

"Fine," Kurama said. "We'll reconvene in the park later then."

"Uh…guys," Kuwabara murmured. "I think we should get off the door now."

"Poor guy never knew what hit him," Suki muttered as they made their way back home. As they walked out of the school Suki shot Kuwabara a look. Clearing her throat she started to dance around the subject that needed to be known, "so this could be potentially dangerous? Right Kurama."

Kurama's brows furrowed, "yes. If these boys confiscated Yusuke, then they must be powerful human psychics. We must proceed with caution."

Kuwabara began to sweat as Suki gave him a nudge, "anything you think we should worry about in particular Kuwabara."

Kuwabara stopped in his tracks frowning at the ground, "Suki...you said you wouldn't tell."

Suki sighed crossing her arms, "he's going to notice. They all will."

Kurama watched them carefully, "notice what?"

Turns out Kurama had suspected something all along. Kuwabara's missing spirit energy was still troubling to the group. It meant he was both vulnerable and a liability. He would have to be guarded at all times. The letter explicitly asked for his presence along with the others from the group. Time was going so fast as they stood in the park a few hours later. Hiei responded to a whistle call designed for demons that almost burst Suki's eardrums.

Hiei wanted to kill Botan before he realized why they had sought him out. It truly worried her how little he cared. She considered Hiei a friend. His callous lack of concern for Yusuke's wellbeing made her think twice. Botan had to bribe him with his freedom before he agreed to help. Suki heard apocalypse's voice in the back of her head. Warning her that Hiei wasn't the only one acting for his own self interests. As much as she hated to admit it, the thought ran constantly through her mind. With minutes to spare the five of them stood outside a creepy house staring at a most curious sign on the door.

The House of Four Dimensions

Once Entered

This Do not

Ever Utter

The Word

Hot

"What the hell?" Suki said as she started at the door.

"Is this some kind of stupid riddle or something?" Kuwabara muttered.

Kurama shook his head the seriousness in his eyes let Suki know that he was ready for battle, "no. This is a warning."

Hiei scoffed ripping the sign of the door, "it's just a word. It's obviously a joke."

Kurama gave him a warning look, "no one must utter this word once we are inside. It would be foolish to do so until we know what we are dealing with."

With that said they made their way inside only to be taken back by the stifling heat of the room. It reminded Suki of a sauna but with moisture. The room was dark and moist. Suffocating them and making her sweat. It was obvious that the person inside wanted them to utter the forbidden word. Any thoughts that Suki had on the heat of the room went away completely when she saw the figure sitting confidently in a chair in the middle of the room. Her mouth gaped open as she recognized the dark haired teen. The energy in the room changed making Suki's stomach feel like it had dropped. Kurama stopped Botan from saying it was hot but she could barely register the conversation.

All she could see was how much he was enjoying this, "welcome to the house everyone. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Kaito?" Suki questioned. The betrayal thick in her voice. How could this be possible. She thought they were friends. _No one is truly you friend my dear, _Apocalypse's soft voice whispered in the back of her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N _

Hello everyone!

Sorry if there are mistakes. I have some flu like disease and got a little impatient in the reviewing. I've been itching to put something out. Grad school is kicking ass. Sooo...Thanks for the reviews! Love you all so much! Still structuring this as I see fit. Want to cut out too much of what happens in the show, but don't want to leave anything out. its more of a challenge than I thought. I usually write my own story lines, so intertwining has been difficult.

Sorry for the delirious rant.

~Red

* * *

_The true nature of others is simple. Demon or human does not matter. They all do what is necessary to get what they want. Some of them are more subtle than others, but you can see it there. There is a fine thread that weaves all of them together of selfishness. Greed that drives them to achieve their will regardless of consequence. They lie, cheat, steal, seduce all to get what they want. Watch them closely and see it for yourself. My words ring truer than anything you know. _

Chills ran down Suki's spine as the murmuring of Apocalypse brushed into her mind. Kuwabara asked something that she didn't hear until she heard Kurama's voice.

"He's one our classmates, my academic rival. He also happens to have befriended Suki, they have similar taste in books," he responded making Suki frown.

"So you know him from school then," Kuwabara deducted making Suki wonder if he totally missed the very blatant and signature red uniform Kaito was wearing.

Suki cleared her throat trying to take the taste of betrayal out of her mouth, "obviously we never told him about any of you. Thankfully it would seem. Which makes one wonder how and why he kidnapped Yusuke."

"It's a mystery, isn't it?" Kaito sneered that smug smile ever present on his face. "I've learned many things about you all that I never would have guessed in a million years. For one the fact that my school rival and his colleagues are the winner of something called a dark tournament."

Everyone tensed immediately at his words. Kaito used this as an invitation to continue, "I was most surprised to find out about the two of you, however. Imagine my surprise to find out that my school adversary can do the funniest things with plants. And you, Suki, the friendly new classmate of Meioh High. Secretly harboring a world ending demon within her body."

"You better watch your words, Kaito," Kurama's voice warned with a chilling tone.

It however only seemed to further amuse Kaito, "now that's a scary look. I don't think I've ever seen you make that face in the classroom. Did I strike a nerve?"

Stepping forward Suki was trying to rationalize what was happening. Apocalypses murmuring continued to haunt her in the back of her mind. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned as Kurama grabbed her hand so she wouldn't be too far from his side.

Kaito's eyes focused on their interlinked fingers with a frown, "we all hide things from our classmates it seems. I've developed these abilities over the past few months and I just couldn't wait to test them out. Your group is certainly worthy adversaries.

"I've had enough. You'll see my impatience for human fools will be an asset here," Hiei suddenly called out as he drew his swords and rushed forward. Suki squeezed Kurama's hand as she realized Kaito's fate before Hiei's sword shattered on an energy shield. Making everyone gape at the turn of events.

"The shield came out of nowhere," Suki responded in awe.

Smirking at her Kaito cooly leaned back in his chair. As if there wasn't an angry fire demon ready to end his life next to him. "Brute force is worthless here. Only words have power," he replied cryptically.

"Your power involves making words more powerful than actions. Meaning the sign on the door was truly a warning," Kurama narrowed his eyes at him.

Anger radiated off Hiei making Suki worry that he was going to do something rash. "Any fool can make a shield. How do we know you're not bluffing?" he growled.

"There is only one way to find out," Kaito replied.

Kurama tensed immediately, "Hiei, don't do anything foolish."

Suki knew it was too late. The fire demon wasn't one to listen to directions or be bested by those he felt inferior to him. In a matter of seconds Hiei scoffed at a three letter word ruling his fate and yelled out 'hot' without regard. In the blink of an eye Hiei's soul was ripped out of his body turning him to stone. Botan and Kuwabara yelled out in surprise and Kurama just gripped Suki's hand tighter basically cutting off the circulation to it. All she could do was hold her other hand over her mouth at the sight. Kaito was smiling holding the bright soul in his palm with a sick gleam in his eye. Who was this person she once considered a friend?

"What exactly is your game here?" Kurama asked. If looks could kill, Suki was sure Kaito would be dead.

If the young woman had any doubt that this was a deliberate and well thought out plan they were dispelled by Kaito's obviously rehearsed speech about his power of taboo. "I've had this power for about a little over a month now. Controlling it was the most challenging aspect. The others and I call it manifesting our territory. It's as simple as that. We extend our spirit energy for specific distances. For me it's a ten mile radius. Anything and everything in that space needs to follow the rules I set. I imagination turned into physical 's quite fascinating," Suki always knew that Kaito was a bit of a snob. But the way he spoke about his new found power was over the top of snobbiness.

"So, if we incapacitate you, your territory will cease to exist, and Hiei's soul will return to his body," Kurama deducted. Suki silently wishing he'd knock Kaito's lights out. The traitor deserved it.

Kaito shrugged. "I don't know," he answered with a little too much amusement. His entire demeanor was making Suki sick. "No one has beaten me yet, so it hasn't happened."

"This guy is cocky," Kuwabara complained. "I can't take any more of his ego trip."

"How do you handle these friends of yours, Shuichi? They can't even handle one intelligent conversation. And still, no one has chosen. Will you challenge me, or go home?"

Their options were bleak. They needed to figure out what to do get Hiei's soul back and rescue Yusuke. Kuwabara suggested leaving the fire demon behind. Insisting it was his own code. Botan was outraged immediately. The entire thing made Suki unsettled. Would Kuwabara really do that? She wanted to think not, surely he would never abandon a friend like that. She didn't think he was capable of doing something so cold. In the end they would have to play by the rules. They couldn't move on until they defeated Kaito and obtained a key from this Yana guy. There was nothing more to do than pull up a chair and sit while baking in the intense heat. Suki was wondering what the point was of it all. It wasn't like any of them were actually going to say the word 'hot.' Right? Obviously she had been wrong before.

"I can't take this," Kuwabara yelled out as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We're still allowed to talk, right? As long as we don't use that word. That's not difficult." He turned to Kurama and Suki. "You guys know him from school. What else do you know about him?"

"He has gained a lot of attention at school," Kurama answered. "His intellect is ranked at the genius level, with some of the highest scores the school has seen."

"Well, isn't that a roundabout way of bragging. If I'm the 'prince,' then you must be the 'king,'" he deadpanned.

"Cumulatively my grades are superior," Kurama continued ignoring him, "but in certain subjects like writing and literature, you surpass me. He's even published essays on literary theory and has become a renowned book critic."

"So, he's a writer huh?" Kuwabara reiterated. "I bet we're cooler than anything you've read in a book."

"Not really," Kaito replied nonchalantly making the human psychic glare at him.

"It's so obvious what you're trying to do," Kuwabara accused. "You just want us to sweat it out in this room until we all say your stupid word. It must be like a hundred degrees in here."

Kaito lazily glanced at him. He had taken a book and begun to read it. Pretentiously bored by his opponents, "Eighty, actually, with eighty percent humidity. It's for the plants after all. My tribute to you, Shuichi."

"A foolish choice if you ask me," Suki muttered knowing that he had inadvertently given Kurama an advantage.

For a split second, Katio glanced at Suki with a look of regret. But as quick as it appeared in his eyes it left. Leaving behind that infuriating attitude, "there are drinks and glasses over there if you are thirsty."

Kuwabara huffed, "yeah and who's to say they're not poisoned."

"As if I'd waste my brain power doing something so simple," Kaito countered back.

The carrot top glared before looking at Suki and Kurama, who both nodded in agreement. It would be silly to do all of this work just to poison everyone. Botan went over to the fridge giving in to her thirst and looking over her options. "You want to share something Kuwabara? How bout some OJ, it's better for you than soda?"

Still slightly skeptical Kuwabara crossed his arms and shot Kaito a look, "yeah that's fine. Just pour it over ice and we can share it with each other as long as we have two straws."

"Your confidence in my health is charming," she deadpanned at him.

Their banter would have been comical if in the next second Kuwabara's soul wasn't ripped out of his body. Suki felt her blood turn to ice at the sight as she heard Botan protest that he hadn't even said the word hot. Suki shot up and gaped at her friend as she held her hands over her mouth before losing her own soul in a flare of light. The girl hyperventilated as she ran Kuwabara's words over and over again in her head. _So we can share with each other...share with each other...each other...holy crap. _Turning to face her opponent she couldn't help but shake in anger. The joy in his eyes as he held the three souls in his hands made her feel sick to her stomach.

She barely could take the hate out of her voice as her sight blurred with tears, "what kind of monster are you?!"

Kaito flinched at her scowling as Kurama reached out to Suki. Pulling her down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "We must keep our composure, Suki," he whispered in her ear.

"You can't say the letters that spell the taboo word in a row. Or you'll fall prey to its game. Pretty cheap trick if you ask me," she spat.

Kaito smirked, "very good. I knew you were a smart one. I didn't think your friends could handle it. No need to be upset. Even I am subject to my own rules." His eyes sparkled with amusement as he gazed up on the bright orbs in his hands, "souls are so pretty. I like girls' the best. Souls are the only thing you can't make stronger by training. You can only make them darker. How about it Suichi, should I darken my soul by breaking one of these? It feels so strange to have this power over people. But, you probably know what that feels like, hm?"

Suki felt her power flare in anger only being fed by the tension of her boyfriend. Kurama was hard as stone as Kaito eyed each soul maliciously, "maybe I could make just a scratch."

Turning to face him the look on Kurama's face almost scared her half to death. He was angry, but instead of the fiery heated gaze most people would have Kurama's was different. It was cold and icy, like a blizzard. "I'm warning you," he called out lowly, "if you so much as bruise what's in your hand, I will make you feel pain. The hue of your soul will cease to matter because your soul will not be judged. You will cease to exist."

Kaito's eyes turned to Suki assessing her for a moment before turning back to Kurama, "my...you'll have to teach me to talk like that. Yet I fail to see how she thinks I am monster and you are not. Afterall what is a life in exchange for another? You killing me and me taking these souls are not much different."

"Except you are doing this idiotic act for no reason whatsoever. In our case this is nothing more than self defense. How long can you afford to keep this going before you end up on the bad end of this game, Kaito?" Suki answered.

Kaito chuckled, "glad to see you've regained your composure. My biggest curiosity would be to see just how pretty your soul is, Suki. I wonder if it's half bright and half dark. Because we all know who the _real _monster among us is."

_Ah, a monster, that's all you'll ever be to anyone my dear, _Apocalypse whispered in her ear. Suki looked down at her hands trying to ignore the pain in her chest. Kaito dug into one of her biggest fears. Apocalypse always whispered to her that she was just a monster. One that everyone kept happy so that they could live. It was hard to push back the thoughts, but she sometimes wondered if all of it was fabricated...all in order to keep her from destroying the world.

"Watch. Your. Tongue," Kurama's icy voice was quiet yet deadly as he glared at Kaito with such intensity that it made Suki's hairs stand on end.

Kaito's laugh echoed in the room, "or you'll what?"

"You forget. Once you have been defeated the fate of your soul will rest in my hand. Continue hurting the ones I love and I guarantee you I will show you no mercy," he warned.

A dream. Suki thought, this felt like some kind of sick dream...or nightmare. Kurama would have to kill Kaito really in order to get them out of here. Sure she was angry with him, he was obviously not who she thought he was. But still...she used to think he was her friend. The entire scenario was hard to process. She knew Kurama already had an advantage over Kaito, otherwise he'd never make a statement like the one he had now.

"You sound confident, Shuichi. Do enlightment on why that may be?" Kaito smirked cockily.

Everyone in the room was shocked when Kurama pulled a key out of his pocket. A small gasp left Suki's lips as she then looked over to where Yana was standing, looking flabbergasted. "He's bluffing, it's right in my pocket…" his face paled, "what? But he never came into the hall?"

Kaito sighed running a hand over his face in exasperation. Suki had to admire Kurama's stealthiness. Truly Kaito did not realize just who he was messing with. His little game might throw off most people but not him. "I was not stopped because I did not use violence. It appears your opponents can use their powers so long as they follow the rules," he responded to their confusion. The plants that Kaito had in the room served as the perfect medium for stealing the key.

In all honesty, Suki had to hold back a snicker. "Plants as a tribute...a foolish choice," she reiterated sarcastically.

Kaito glared at her obviously unhappy with his oversight, "a small hindrance. Yet you still can not win. In order to leave my territory you must beat me at my own game."

The small amount of hope that had bubbled up in Suki almost deflated. It was a stalemate. None one was going to say the word hot. No matter how long they sat in the unbearable heat of the room. Yet she couldn't help but note that Kurama did not seemed concerned.

"Tell me Kaito, is it possible to change your taboo? It is obvious none of us will say the taboo word, leaving us in a standstill. I was hoping to increase the challenge," Kurama suggested. Suki let out a breath of relief. They would make it out of this. She was sure of it.

"Of course. I was planning on this all along. I don't want to beat my rival in a simple word gag. I want a true battle of wits," Kaito was shining with curiosity at Kurama's request, "what exactly did you have in mind?"

Truly everyone in that room wanted to know. Suki was sure it was going to be interesting if not brain boggling, "A game that will make me champion within forty-five minutes."

Kaito raised a dark brow, "Oh? How arrogant. Tell me, what do I gain from accepting your challenge?"

"If you win then you can have my soul as well," Kurama offered making Suki want to yell at him.

Kaito leaned back and contemplated this, "no. If win than I get both your souls. Afterall, one of you might take revenge when this is over. That way I can guarantee my safety."

Every muscle in Kurama's body tensed. His jaw clenched in anger at the request but Suki knew there was no other way, "fine. We accept." She ignored the look that Kurama shot her as she risked her own safety. Afterall Kaito wasn't wrong. She would want retaliation if something happened. Not that it would. She had full trust in Kurama.

Pleased with himself Kaito smirked at Suki, "well then Shuichi, tell me the rules of our new game."

Kurama cleared his throat, "it's simple really. It starts with one letter, but as time moves on, we eliminate more. There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet, and forty-five minutes of the game. Every 104 seconds, we will lose another letter starting from the end, at z."

The excitement in Kaito's eyes was almost unnatural. Which was weird because it was obvious he hated everything about Kurama. Suki half expected him to scoff at his suggestion, "brilliant. At the end of the game every word and sound will be taboo. Quite the imagination, and quite the challenge. I look forward to seeing the hues of your souls."

It was hard not to glare at him. Suki realized her harsh gaze was making uncomfortable...good. Kaito shifted his weight and looked up at the clock on the wall, "it's fifty after midnight, let's start neatly at 1."

Suki looked at the clock with apprehension, ten minutes...that's all they would get before this crazy game would start. Sighing she turned to Kurama and placed a hand on his cheek turning it to face her, "I won't speak at all after the game starts. I don't trust myself enough. But I'm not worried, because I know you're going to win… just promise me you'll be more than careful. Ok?"

Kurama nodded placing his hand over hers and giving her a reassuring smile, "of course."

Leaning down Suki pressed her lips to his just in case this was the last time...no she couldn't think like that. She scolded herself. A good luck kiss. Parting with him she went to stand off his lap, but his arms prevented her from moving. She turned to him a bit puzzled, "I'm okay with this seating arrangement."

Suki rolled her eyes but got comfortable, after all she wasn't going to complain. And it also seemed to make Kaito uncomfortable, an added bonus. There wasn't much time for Suki to ponder on the why as Kurama pulled her into a much more intimate kiss than she'd expected. Kaito cleared his throat at the couple looking crossed. Suki pulled away again almost tempted to apologize for Kurama's odd behavior. But she figured it was all part of his plan so she stayed quiet as she watched Kaito bite his tongue.

Once the game began Suki focused on being silent. It honestly was annoying to watch Kaito cockily throw out words with the letters that were about to be disqualified. Did he really feel so confident? The bad thing about quiet time was the ability to think. The entire time Suki kept playing every moment she had known him in her mind. Should she have known that he was such a slimeball? Was she truly this poor at judging character? She should hope not. However, she did honestly think that Natsuo loved her...and that Chika was her friend. That turned out to be a load of bullshit. Her eyes landed on Kurama's face, studying him carefully. He loved her, she knew this...right? The doubt was eating away at her gnawing at her gut. Kaito was nice. Kind even. He befriended her and talked to her. The first person she had met in a while that didn't know about Apocalypse. He wasn't nice to her because he had to be. He just was…

And now here they were, sitting a room playing for their souls. Literally. Was she blind? Was there some kind of signal or sign that she missed? She tried not to think about it too much. It was one of the thoughts that Apocalypse would weazel into her mind. All of this was fabricated. Made up for her own sake. Keeping her happy to save the world. The thought made her blood run cold. Kurama was sacrificing himself for the sake of their world… would he do that?

Kaito stood up suddenly snapping her out of her mind. "Going off?" Kurama asked him.

"Need a John," he answered before walking off.

Suki barely registered what he muttered to Yana as Kurama gave her a look asking if she was okay without words. Suki only smiled weakly at him wondering how he got to know her so well. Plants sprung to life growing all around her. Turning the room into a jungle. Kurama grabbed her face with both his hands making her hold her breath. How could she ever doubt him? He brought her in kissing her so tenderly that it made her heart skip a beat. Once he pulled back he moved her one hand to his chest over his heart. She wondered if he knew how much he comforted her. Plants wrapped around her body gently almost cradling her before pulling her away. Suki couldn't see anything, the plants had hidden her away one of them stroked her face gently before getting to place. She felt like a butterfly in a cocoon. All she could do was wait. Kurama had a plan and she knew that she could trust him. Almost as a precaution a plant suddenly wrapped itself around her mouth. She could hear Kaito's footsteps and then nothing but silence. The suspense was almost too much to bear. Suddenly, Kurama's voice rang through the air almost scaring her half to death. Then...laughter?

Kaitos cries of defeat filled the air and all Suki got to see as the vines and plants gently placed her down was his body turned to stone and his soul floating above it. It was an unsettling sight. Thankfully, life sprung back into Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei as their souls returned. Leaving them all confused and making Suki let out a breath of relief. Before they could figure out what happened Suki ran and crushed both Kuwabara and Botan with a hug. Then smiled at Hiei, "I'm so glad you all got your souls back!"

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked looking over at Kaito's statue.

"Kaito lost his own game," Kurama responded nonchalantly.

"We'd be lost without you Kurama," Kuwabara sighed with relief. He turned to glare at Hiei, "with no thanks to you Hiei. Getting us in trouble with your 'I'm so tough act.'"

It was hard not to giggle as Hiei just grunted annoyed before they moved on to the door. A warm hand wrapped around Suki's making her look back."Are you okay?" Kurama whispered into her ear.

Suki nodded at him, "yeah. We need to keep moving. Don't worry about me right now."

She could see the worry in his eyes but she was right. Yana was unconscious and they needed to move on. The instructions on the door warned not to keep going without his permission. Suki feared what was next as the teen woke up. He was genuinely shocked that Kaito had been beaten. The suspense was killing Suki as they walked through the locked doors only to reveal a very weird room with many different doors. What the hell? Suki looked at Yana who couldn't appear any more bored really.

"Everyone of you needs to go through a different stairway to get to the next room," Yana said in reply to their questioning looks.

Immediately the grip that Kurama had around Suki's hand tightened, "no." He said giving Yana a look to make him flinch.

"Those are the rules. Follow them or Yusuke dies," he retorted.

Kuwabara scoffed, "and how do we know that you're not going to try something!"

"There's no need man," Yana shrugged.

"I suppose if you wanted us dead you would have already done so. You want us to make it to Yusuke. Now don't you?" Kurama questioned him back.

There was no answer to that question, but Yana did seem a bit uneasy. There was a par to Suki that made her think her boyfriend had figured out their games. Everyone stood nervously before the doors when Botan suddenly remembered she had seals that would help them know the condition of their friends. After a few minutes, and a little resistance from Hiei, everyone stepped into the stairwells with seals on their chest. At first the lime lit steps were a little weird, something about them made her feel watched. She kept climbing up and then suddenly the steps began to down. Or at least it felt like it. She hoped it would be over soon regardless, something about the way that the steps kept moving was making her nauseated. What exactly were these strange boys planning? A door suddenly materialized in front of her. Taking the knob and a moment to collect herself, Suki stepped through. On the other side was everyone else. And Yusuke oddly standing unbound and unharmed with a strange blond kid behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" she blurted out in frustration. This was the weirdest day. EVER.

"Watchout guys! This guy can paralyze you by stepping on your shadow!" Yusuke warned.

Everyone halted at this. Wondering where this was all going. The blonde smirked and crossed his arms looking them all over, "surprised to see you all made it up here. Are you ready for your last test?"

"Lets just get this over with?" Hiei grunted impatiently.

Kido looked annoyed, but continued his speech anyway. "One of you is an imposter. The last test is for Yusuke. You see Yana has the power of copy, with one touch he can copy everything about a person. Their memories their personalities and their image. Yusuke must find out who this person is in ten minutes or else the real one will be killed. The time starts now. So if I were you ura"

In a panic Suki looked around, she knew she definitely wasn't it. Everyone seemed to be looking at each other with suspicion. Obviously...if not then that person would give themselves away...Tension built as Yusuke asked stupid questions. Things that she didn't he would know about any of them. The clock kept ticking. The damn seals weren't of any use apparently, as Yana's power was able to copy people down to their energy signals...how convenient. Time slowly but surely ran out to the point where Yusuke had to make a decision. He had to choose who the imposter were and knock them out. That was the only way to break Yana out of his territory. Suki growled in impatience. What was the point of all this?

Yusuke was sweating looking at each of them with hesitancy before he made his choice. Although a little on the obvious side, there was still mild surprise when Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the face. Or not Kuwabara she should say. She looked up at Yusuke, "how did you know it was him?"

The grin on his face was so typical Yusuke it was almost like he wasn't just in a life or death situation. "Well I figured Kurama and Hiei are way too smart to get caught by some human punk. They are way too untrusting to just walk into a trap," he reasoned.

"Or say the word 'hot,'" Kurama teased making Suki laugh and HIei glare.

"If anyone copied you, Suki, they'd be in a puddle of piss on the floor and in need of serious therapy...no offense," he continued wincing a bit at the way Kurama shot him a look.

Suki snorted, "no you'd be right about that."

"Anyway, Kuwabara would be my choice. And if anything at least he's used to getting a beating from me. Botan would be too easy to pick. And honestly if they chose the only non-fighter in the group it wouldn't matter if they'd kill me. I'd come back from the grave and kick their asses," he finished.

"My hero!" Botan exclaimed happily.

The blond slow clapped. It was annoying, Suki thought as she glared at him, "impressive."

"If you are so impressed, please enlighten us to why you have put us through this," Kurama demanded.

Suki nodded in agreement, "and give us Kuwabara back. He better not be harmed."

"You will get Kuwabara back soon enough. But first, let me introduce you to the mastermind behind all of this," he said as a door mysteriously opened behind him.

That was it. Suki was about to lose her shit. The small figure came out and looked at them with familiar brown eyes. "Genkai, I had a feeling you were behind this little ruse," Kurama said without a hint of surprise.

Yusuke however was not amused, "What the hell grandma?! Can you explain this to me Kurama because I'm fucking confused and pissed off as hell!"

Suki had to smile a little. At least she wasn't the only one confused. Genkai stepped through and smiled. She looked at Kurama expectantly since he apparently knew what was happening. "She was trying to teach us a very valuable lesson. A lesson about perception," he explained.

"But why, Genkai?" Botan asked perplexed.

"In the past three months a staggering amount of humans have come to me for help with their newfound abilities. These humans have the ability to manifest territories. All uniquely capable of rendering unsuspecting opponents useless. This was supposed to teach you a lesson. You are all very capable fighters, but you can be careless and hasty. Honestly if not for Kurama than you'd all probably be dead. If you used that lump three feet above your ass than you might have kept your soul," she scolded. Suki might have been imagining it. But she thought that Hiei might have looked embarrassed for a second.

"You still haven't explained why you did this," he spat sparing Suki what looked like a warning glance.

Genkai looked more serious than ever, "because someone is making a tunnel to demon world."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hello!_

_Sorry for the delay. Grad school is tough shit. Between class, clinical hours and research I've been a busy bee! Don't worry though still lots cooking for my stories. I keep working on each a piece at a time which slowed me down a bit but I'm working on getting chaps out during my break. _

_BTW things get a little steamy so if you are not into lemony situations steer clear of the middle of the chapter. Thank you AnimeBunnyLover and BloodyRoseQueen for the reviews! Also thanks for the favs and follows. You are my motivation. _

_Happy Holidays and I will be updating again soon! (Hopefully). _

_lots of love _

_~red_

* * *

_A tunnel to demon world…_

Suki felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach. She was mortified, but Apocalypse was all but giddy with joy. Sometimes it was hard to separate her emotions. Making her feel like she was the one enjoying all this fucked up shit. Suki groaned running an exasperated hand through her hair. "Just when I think this world can't get any more fucked up than it already is. Life goes on and proves me wrong!" she yelled frustrated.

Genkai could only frown at her statement. It wasn't like she hadn't said what everyone was already thinking. "It would appear that Sakyo's plan to dig a hole to demon world did not die with him. I don't have many details, but the only thing we know is that this tunnel is currently somewhere in Mushiori City."

"What? That's only thirty minutes away?" Yusuke responded in awe.

A ringing noise came from Botan's suitcase making everyone turn to her as she opened it. Koenma stared back at them confused as they were all together. Apparently he had also become aware of this tunnel. Which by his calculations would be complete in one week if action was not taken. The good news was that a kekkai barrier currently prevented A class and S class demons from coming into the human realm. However, this did not stop B class and even lower class demons from wreaking havoc in the human realm. At first Suki was confused; but once they found out Toguro was only a B class, perspective made her body shake with fear. Kurama wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. But she could barely hold her composure as Hiei argued with Koenma. Apparently the fire demon was more preoccupied with what his status was as a demon than the end of the world. Sure she knew Hiei hated humans, but he obviously also cared less if his friends died in the process. Or perhaps she was stupid to think they were friends to begin with.

"Hiei, are you really just going to leave?" she asked her voice sounding a lot smaller than she had expected.

The fire demon spared her a glance before scoffing, "what happens to this world is of little consequence to me." Suki felt her heart wrench at the though as Apocalypse only snidely kept reminding her...no one was truly her friend. And hadn't that all been confirmed. In one day she had seen Botan beg Hiei to help save Yusuke; watched Kuwabara wanting to leave the fire demon behind when he was turned to stone...and then there was Kaito.

"Don't worry guys. Knowing Hiei he'll show up to help us when we need him most," Yusuke said looking pointedly at the raven haired girl.

She nodded, trying to find hope in him like Yusuke had. Trying to ignore the dark murmuring of the demon inside of her. There was nothing to do but continue forward. In one week they would need to figure out who was digging this tunnel, and take them out. No big deal. The group watched as Genkai returned Kaito's soul back to him and caught him up on their new knowledge. Not that Suki cared, a demon could eat him today and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. Afterall she knew that Kaito was not just playing part of a game. He was truly trying to hurt Kurama. She knew that her boyfriend was aware of all this, but he still tried to give Kaito a way to get back on her goodside.

"I must say Kaito. Your acting was quite convincing," Kurama started making Suki give him a questionable look.

Kaito straightened out his jacket and sighed. His eyes going back and forth between the two, "yes, well. There was some friendly competition there. But it was hard to pretend to be your enemy."

Suki huffed glaring at him, "you two can save it. Because I'm not buying it. I know you weren't just playing around for our sakes. Whatever little grudge you have for each other was what this was all about. You wanted to hurt Kurama, beat him and prove whatever stupid male centered ego thing you two have going on. Obviously your friendship with me did not stop you from maybe not trying to take my boyfriends soul? Either way you're not getting away with this so easily. Because obviously I am a terrible judge of character."

Everyone was quiet as they watched the interaction. Kaito was pale as he withered under the teal glare of his friend, "Suki...I truly am sorry. I swear I didn't do any of this with the intent to hurt you."

"Really? And a part of you really didn't want to scratch one of my friends souls?" she countered back watching him shrink away from her. "You can save your excuses for someone else," she said turning on her heel and trying to leave.

She was about to go up the steps when Genkai got in her way, "Suki. This is not a good way for you to process your emotions. What's going on with you?"

Although normally terrified of the short human psychic. She couldn't help but slightly feel betrayed by her as well. Was this really the best way to teach them a lesson? Her feelings were muddled by all the uncertainty of her world. "For once I wish I could just be left alone," she responded moving around her and making her way up the steps.

The house had many dimensions and they were to sleep here. So Suki was fairly confident once in her room she would be removed enough from the group to not hear their chatter. She just needed to sit and process everything. Finally reaching a room she locked the door and sat on a questionable bed. Kicking her shoes off and bringing her knees up to her chest so that she could bury her face in them. Maybe it was the overwhelming situation or the overall tension of the day. She felt so out of control. After a few minutes the sound of the door being unlocked reached her ears. As it opened and closed the scent of roses filled her nostrils. She felt better knowing it was Kurama. Afterall his company was the only one she thought she could handle at the time. She felt the dip of the mattress as he sat on the bed's edge.

"Suki...talk to me," he pleaded softly.

Taking a deep breath she looked up and into worried green eyes. She ran a hand to her hair almost pulling at it. "She's just relentless today. But she's not saying things that are that not true. I mean I thought I knew Kaito. He was my friend but he did this and it was such a wake up call. I feel like I've spent my whole life trusting the wrong people. Then Kuwabara wanted to leave Hiei behind...I'd never expect something like that out of him. Or Hiei leaving for that matter. I mean he just doesn't care what happens to us? Apocalypse is always telling me that the only reason we're all friends is to keep me under control. To keep her at bay. At the moment I don't know if she's wrong. I have knack for trusting the wrong people."

"Kaito is a hard one to explain. I know this seems like a betrayal to you but I'm sure it was not intended. Kaito and I have been rivals for so long, part of this was his way of trying to outwit me. I know it seems personal but that attack was aimed at me only. I agree that it is childish but men rarely think things through when their egos are involved. He was also partly doing this to help you and all of us to see the danger we are in. You have to see the nobility in that. We could have seriously hurt him, but he took the task anyway. As for Kuwabara, if you think that he would just leave Hiei there when this was over. Then you don't know his honor code well enough. He may act like he wanted to leave Hiei behind but he was just as concerned as we were for him. Hiei is a tough one, but trust me when I tell you. Yusuke knows him well. He won't leave us to fend for ourselves. He's going to watch from afar until he's needed. Its just he way he is. We all care about you. In the beginning our kindness was more general, because we didn't know you. But now that we do, we care about you. Not because we feel obligated or want to keep you happy, but because we've gotten to know your personality and seen your kindness and resilience. And we've all built real friendships and relationships with you. Don't ever question that," he answered.

At some point Suki began to cry. She was honestly tired of it. Kurama probably thought she was a huge crybaby. She sniffled a little before asking him the one question that scared her the most, "so you wouldn't sacrifice yourself and pretend to love me to keep her at bay? To make me happy?"

There was a silent pause as his eyes slightly widened. They shined with so much hurt and concern that she almost regretted her question. Reaching over Kurama grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, "please. Don't ever let her cheapen my love for you. Because if there is ever anything that you can be certain of, is that I love you with the entirety of my soul."

Suki sighed nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck and letting his scent calm her, "I'm sorry. I love you too. I don't mean to question you, or them but my head is just so full of her hate."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I'd rather you talk to me than to keep this all bottled up inside. Please don't ever walk away from me. Things will get hard to deal with in the next week, and I need to know you can talk to me," he asked his voice sounded scared. It made her look up at him a bit surprised. He cupped her face in his hands, "I can't lose you to her."

Her heart skipped a beat filling with guilt. How could she ever doubt him? "Okay, I promise," she replied.

Kurama leaned forward giving her a small kiss at first. It was sweet and gentle, almost as if they were just making up from a fight. The second kiss was a little more soul searing conveying the anxiety he had felt when he saw her in distress. She wondered how often Kurama worried that something would throw her over the edge sealing her away forever and letting Apocalypse take hold. She threaded her arms over his shoulders pulling him closer and pressing her body to his. Feeling that sleeping fire that laid in her core burning once again. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. How much he meant to her. Kurama pulled her legs around his waist bringing her closer. A small groan left his lips as her tongue entered his mouth making the kiss more passionate. There was almost a desperation in their kiss. The world was no longer as safe as it had once been that morning. His kisses strayed from her mouth to her throat sending chills down her spine and causing a small moan to escape her mouth. Suddenly Kurama pulled away, leaving her confused.

He paced the room, running a hand through his hair. "Suki.." he began looking torn, "if we keep going like this. I'm not sure how much I can hold back. I want this but…"

"You want it to be perfect," she finished for him making him stop his pacing. She tilted her head at him standing up on her knees on the bed. "And what if I don't want you to hold back. What if I'm ready?" she said slowly removing the white uniform top she was wearing. She hoped it worked. Afterall she was seducing someone with much more experience than she currently had.

His eyes roamed over her body but he stayed in place. Just out of her reach. "I didn't think this is where we'd finally do this," he said his voice taking a much deeper tone than she'd heard before.

Trying not to blush but failing Suki slowly unzipped the side of her short uniform skirt, letting it pool at her knees. "There is a tunnel to demon world being dug right now. We are about to try to find the people responsible. It's dangerous and there is no guarantees that we will all come through this unscathed. I don't want to wait for the perfect moment. I want to love you with everything that I have, while we still can," she said trying not to look away from him as she finished by removing her bra. His eyes taking in all of her before settling back on her face. His heated gaze making her skin tingle. "I want to give you all of me," she finished hoping he wouldn't turn her away. Afterall, she didn't think she could look him in the eye after this if he did.

Kurama walked towards her reaching into his hair and releasing a seed on the floor, making it grow and wrap the room in vines with luscious green leaves. His shirt joined her clothes on the floor, revealing his perfect torso. The plants produced lamp like flowers that glowed softly in the room. Suki looked around a little surprised and confused at the same time. Without having time to ask Suki found herself in Kurama's arms, his mouth on hers kissing her passionately. Strong arms wrapped around Suki's waist laying her down gently on the mattress. The feeling of his hard muscles over her soft skin making her heart beat fast. "The plants absorb noise. I don't want anyone to hear you," he whispered in her ear making her stomach flutter with nerves.

"Oh," she replied breathily as nipped at her earlobe.

Suki felt breathless as he hovered his face over hers. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his hand. Looking deeply into her eyes, "I love you, Suki."

She smiled at him reaching up and threading her hands through his soft hair, "and I love you, Kurama."

Pulling him towards her she tried to memorize everything about the moments to come. The way his lips tasted against her own, his warmth covering her entire body. Kurama bit her lower lip gently before moving his kisses to her jaw, her neck, then her collarbone. Suki held her breath as he traced kisses across each collarbone slowly before moving down further. His hands coming up and caressing both her breast making her gasp as the sensation made her core ache. Kurama flicked one of her nipples with his tongue causing a moan to escape her lips. A wicked smirk came to his face as he placed his mouth over the sensitive skin. Her tiny moans being a sweet reward to his ears. He wanted to make this night, as unexpected as it was, memorable for her. Knowing it was her first time. He wanted more than small sighs and moans from his shy girlfriend. He wanted her to scream in passion and was ready to drive her to that point. He continued to kiss and suck and her one breast while caressing the other happy to hear her becoming a little louder. Moving on he began to move his kisses down her toned abdomen teasingly. Stopping to kiss each of her hips. Sitting up he hooked the only item of clothing left on her and pulled her pantiess off in one swift motion. Enjoying the way she blushed in embarrassment. To be honest, she had taken him by surprise when she so boldly undressed in front of him. It took every ounce of self control not to ravish her that instant. However, he knew he had to take things slow. Make her first time one that she would remember forever. He felt his erection straining under his pants as he took in all her beauty. Returning to his task and kissing her inner thighs before settling his head between her legs. He could see the embarrassed expression on her face. Part of him was highly satisfied to be able to claim most of her firsts.

"Kurama...what are you...ah," she abruptly stopped her questioning as his tongue came in contact with the small bundle of nerves at her apex. Pleasure shooting up her spine and causing her back to arch off the bed. Suki was not ignorant to what happened during sex. She was afterall a teenage girl, and had at some point had friends whom had relayed information to her. But at the moment she was both horrified and in ecstacy of what Kurama was doing. Her hands gripped the sheets on the bed as he continued to lick and suck. His fingers slowly entering her core at the same time. Waves of pleasure rocked her body as it began to wind up tighter and tighter. She called out Kurama's name as he applied more pressure causing her to muscles to shake as her orgasm hit like a tidal wave. At some point Suki had closed her eyes in the apex of her orgasm only to open then and find him watching her finish it out. Kurama had a mixture of satisfaction and lust on his face as he leaned down and kissed on her hips briefly, "you are so beautiful, my love."

Standing up Kurama removed the rest of his clothing. Suki held her breath as he fully revealed himself to her. It was the first time she had ever seen a man naked, she had no idea that the image of Kurama's large erection on its own would make her so wanton with need. Her entire body must have flushed pink at the sight of his glorious perfection. She didn't realize that she was squirming under his gaze until he chuckled and returned to his previous position. Lying on top of her in between her spread legs. The tip of his erection was so warm, it made her intake a breath as her nerves returned.

"Are you sure?" he asked searching for any hesitation from her. He wasn't sure what he would do if they had to stop now. But he'd never do anything to her without her consent.

Suki released a breath, "yes, I'm nervous though. What if I can't please you?"

Kurama kissed her mouth gently, "you don't ever have to worry about that."

Nodding Suki braced herself and kept her eyes locked to his as he slowly entered her. A small groan left her lips as a mixture of pain and pleasure erupted within her. She expected the pain, but it hadn't been as bad as she imagined. As a matter of fact the fullness of Kurama within her made her toes curl. He kissed her gently as he began to slowly thrust in and out, a low moan escaping his throat. Slowly the pain dissipated and all that was left behind was pleasure. Suki wrapped her legs around Kurama's waist bringing him deeper and enjoying the sounds of pleasure that came from him. She was mesmerized by him as he kissed her and caressed her gently. Making her feel like something precious, she knew without a doubt that he adored her. The room filled with nothing but sounds of the couple whispering sweet sentiments to each other. Promising to love each other for as long as they both lived. Suki could barely hang on as her second orgasm began to steadily get closer and closer. Eventually she found herself climaxing again, Kurama groaned as the walls of her heat contracted against his erection sending him over the edge. It took every bit of restraint for him not to mark her, after all they had not discussed mating yet. But as he collapsed on top of her he knew with all certainty it was a talk that they needed to have soon. Afterall he did not want any more time than necessary unattached to her. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could not live without her by his side.

Suki stroked Kurama's hair as they both caught their breath. She was in awe of the feeling that had settled over her. She felt satiated, warm, safe, loved, happy all of it at once. What had she ever done to deserve such a wonderful man? She didn't even dare to truly ask. The only thing that mattered was that he loved her. And she loved him more than she ever imagined was possible. She smiled as Kurama nuzzled the crook of her neck planting small, sweet, kisses on her skin. The two lay content for a few minutes in silence. Fatigue suddenly hit Suki, realizing they had been up for hours.

As if reading her mind Kurama looked up at her, "we should probably get some sleep. Genkai wants us up in a few hours. I have an alarm ready."

Suki nodded kissing his lips, "okay. I don't want to leave our bubble, but I don'think we have much choice."

Settling in bed Suki sighed happily as Kurama pulled her into his arms. Feeling the warmth of his body against her own. Within seconds she fell asleep, forgetting if just for a moment what awaited them in the morning.

* * *

That night Kurama did not sleep. He laid in bed watching Suki sleep soundly, her head resting on his chest. Things were about to become dire. Complicated and dark. He had a heavy feeling in his heart that the current situation was much more dangerous than met the eye. For the first time he was uncertain that he could truly keep her safe. Failing was not an option for them. Part of him wondered if Apocalypse's followers were behind this. Things had been quiet for so long, it wouldn't make any sense for them to be gone. He wished he could find a place to hide her. Keep her safe until the situation was somewhat under control. If something happened to her...he wouldn't know what he would do. The anxiety gripping his heart was almost crippling. The fox demon sighed trying to control his emotions. Otherwise she would pick up on his apprehension and worry. Which was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to be strong and calm. To center her as they faced what was to come.

In all honesty, Suki just wasn't someone who was meant to fight. She might be talented and skilled in martial arts, her grandfather had taught her well. But she didn't truly have the constitution of a fighter. She was far too gentle and sensitive. Kurama could see that it was one of the reasons she had such difficulty processing what was happening. Life had made her learn to fight. Made her though, it wasn't a choice she ever got to make. The only thing Kurama wished was to fix these problems all of them. So that she could live in peace. He knew she would flourish if given the chance. He wanted her happiness above all else. Only it would not come easily. They would likely have to fight tooth and nail to maintain some type of peace. At least for as long as Apocalypse lived within her body. It was useless to worry about that now. Their first concern was stopping this tunnel to demon world. Something that they may not be able to do. After all the fact that these people had gone undetected for so long was worrisome for the fox. It meant that they were organized and knew what they were doing. It also meant that they had psychics strong enough to open the tunnel. It would be a difficult fight. One they had not certainty of winning.

His alarm went off making Suki's eyes open slowly. She yawned cutely snuggling into his chest. "Five more minutes," she groaned pulling the covers tightly around her shoulders.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Suki wasn't a morning person. He knew only the right type of persuasion would get her out of bed in time. "I could give you five more minutes, but Genkai is currently moving room to room waking everyone. In that amount of time she will more than likely come in here and find both of us naked. It will be quite the predicament, don't you think?" he asked her quietly.

A messy mop of black hair popped up as her head snapped in his direction. Kurama laughed at the blushing girl as she gaped at him. She must have forgotten they weren't home. Her face becoming redder by the minute. Getting out of bed the redhead watched amused as Suki shyly looked away. Still uneasy with his nakedness even though it wasn't her first time seeing him. As cute as it was, the demon in him wanted to ravish her body again and again until they felt like each other's second skin. But there would be a time and place for that. And this was not it. So instead he busied himself getting dressed so that she could dress herself without feeling embarrassed. Although it was hard to supress the smile that came to his lips. As she tried her best to hide the small mark he'd left under her collarbone with the collared shirt Genkai had packed her.

"Here," he said handing her a baby blue sweatshirt.

Suki took it and threw it on. Seemingly satisfied with the way it covered her neck, "you could have left that in a more subtle spot."

"Needed something to remind Kaito of what's mine," he teased making her gasp and smack his chest. Before she could respond the door to their room opened. Genkai stood there with a stern look on her face.

Immediately Suki straightened and gave her a small bow, "sorry about last night, Genkai. Won't happen again. I promise that I will do better throughout this mess."

Genkai sighed seemingly pleased with her, "good. If you two are ready we will be heading out to the train station now. We need to get our asses moving."

The two teens followed Genkai outside where everyone else was waiting. As soon as the two were outside Suki was rushed by Kuwabara and Yusuke. The dark haired boy pulling her into a bone crushing hug, "you feeling better today grumpy pants?"

Suki giggled trying to get out his grasp, "yeah. Sorry about that guys."

"We just figured it was a touch of PMS. Right, Kuwabara?" he said ruffling Suki's hair.

Kuwabara pulled her away, "Urameshi! That's a rude thing to say to a lady. We were really worried about you, Suki."

Suki was about to respond when she noticed Yusuke staring at her chest. She quickly pulled up the collar of her shirt trying her best not to blush. The detective smirking and giving her a look. "Well I'm sure Kurama knows just how to cheer you up. Doesn't he?" he said teasingly.

"I hate you," she responded walking away.

"Enough fooling around. Let's get to the train station," Genkai grumbled walking ahead of the group.

Kurama grabbed Suki's hand as they followed Genkai. Watching as Kaito approached them hesitantly. He could smell the nervousness rolling off him. Probably worried about Suki's anger towards him. Suki turned to him as he got close making him jump a little. She sighed, "it's okay, Kaito. I understand that you were just trying to help."

"Y-yes," he responded clearing his throat, "I was. I'm sorry I let my competitiveness get the better of me though."

She smiled at him, "it's okay. I'm no stranger to letting emotions overpower reason. It's all water under the bridge now."

Kaito sighed relieved and continued to properly introduce his friends to her. Everyone making their way onto the train. Suki sat next to Yusuke and Kurama ignoring the looks that the detective was giving her. Taking opportunity of the time they had on the train. Yusuke put his arms around her shoulder pulling her away from the redhead slightly so he could whisper to her.

"So I know Kurama is the 'don't kiss and tell type.' But we're buddies so you're going to dish right, Suki? Tell me how was it? Couldn't help noting your good mood this morning?" he grinned at her.

Suki felt herself blushing, "there's nothing to dish, Yusuke!"

He snickered at her."Uh huh and that wasn't a hickey I saw earlier," he replied in a hushed tone.

"Yusuke," Kurama warned. His voice was a quietly deadly.

"I believe there are bigger things to focus on right now," Suki said trying to dissipate the situation.

"Sure, sure," Yusuke responded winking at her and turning his attention away. Suki couldn't help but sigh noticing the stares from the others in the group. Especially Kaito and his friends. They must all find their relationships complicated. But Yusuke and Kuwabara had become like brothers to her. Making them much closer than average friends. Suki thought Yusuke was crazy though. If she were to confide in anyone, it would surely not be him. This was a talk for her to have with the girls.

All the lighthearted teasing went out the window the moment they arrived in Mushiori City. They split up into two groups to search the city lead by Kurama and Yusuke. They were currently on their way to the area that held the demon world tunnel. Suki almost threw up as they stared into the streets where demon insects were overflowing. It was hard to hold down the vomit as her stomach churned,"so many gross bugs!"

"Thankfully average humans can't see them or else it would be pandemonium," Kaito agreed.

Kuwabara looked around annoyed, "I don't see anything guys."

"What can I say? It's a good time to not have spirit awareness, Kuwabara," Botan added making the carrot top huff in annoyance.

Silently, the teal eyed girl agreed with Botan. The bugs were crawling everywhere. On people, buildings, busses, flying all around them. At first she would flare her energy slightly when they approached. Killing them with her spirit energy. Kurama warned her against it. He wanted them to suppress their energies as much as possible to avoid drawing attention to themselves. On top of that, she had to pretend they weren't there which was hard. The bugs seemed to be especially attracted to their group due to their energy signals. The entire time Suki felt on edge. She didn't know if it was the energy coming from the tunnel or the thought that this city might be crawling with their enemy. But she knew that confrontation was imminent.

Eventually, they arrived at a field. A completely ordinary field. Suki looked around confused as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt. It really was starting to get cold. This is where the center was supposed to be. As a matter of fact the feeling reminded her of their mission to demon world. The energy was making her skin prickle. But there was nothing there.

"This is it," Kurama said also looking around.

Suki frowned looking up at him, "maybe I'm mistaken, but should a tunnel to demon world be more...obvious?"

She knew from the seriousness on Kurama's face that this had to be the right place, "yes. Usually the tunnel would take the form of a large circle of energy surrounded by the psychics needed to open it."

"But there's nothing here!" Kuwabara yelled.

Suki was also confused but both Kaito and Kurama didn't seem so perplexed. "We have to think Kuwabara. If they aren't here on the surface," he began his eyes flickering to their feet. Suki raised her eyebrows in realization.

"Then they must be underground," Kaito finished with a touch of irritation as Botan and Kuwabara both looked terribly confused.

Suki was about to comment when a chill suddenly ran up her spine. Someone was spying on them! She was sure of it! Turning around she noticed Kurama was also alarmed as he ran in the direction she felt the energy on. She ran behind him with the others on her trail. However the signal was gone as fast as it had appeared. She gritted her teeth anxiously.

"What was that about?" Kaito said looking at them.

"We were being watched," Suki answered still looking around.

"Are you sure you're not just being jumpy? I don't feel anything," Kuwabara commented. Making Botan remark on his lack of spirit energy and causing a small fight between the two.

"No, Suki is right, we might have been followed the whole time," Kurama said stopping them.

Kaito pushed his glasses up his nose, "then they already know we're looking for them."

A heavy feeling settled over everyone, "well fuck me then." Suki muttered under her breath. Things just kept getting better and better.

Kurama had thought it best to get the group back together. If they were attacked their strength was best in numbers. There was no telling what could happen anymore. They had lost the element of surprise. When Yusuke's spirit gun blasted through the skies, they all knew that the others were under attack. This was not good. All Suki could do was worry about them as they ran full speed ahead. They needed to get to them before someone got seriously hurt. As they neared the source of the spirit gun, Kaito began to fall behind. He was not physically fit enough to keep up with them. Suki reached out and grabbed his arm so that she could pull him forward.

"Come on, Kaito. We're almost there," she said ignoring his huffing and puffing. Hopefully the boy wouldn't have an asthma attack. Thankfully the building they were running up to appeared to be a hospital. Only something was terribly off about it. It was super still. No people coming in or out. No ambulances. No noise at all. She could see the shattered glass from Yusuke's spirit gun. Yet no police cars no chaos.

She looked around for signs of bad guys, "why is it so quiet?"

"It's a hospital it's supposed to be quiet," Kuwabara responded.

"It's too quiet. The cause without the effect," Kaito puffed agreeing with Suki.

Kurama stepped forward also looking side to side, "yes far too quiet. Yusuke's spirit gun went off in broad daylight and no one is investigating. No police cars are here. News vans, nothing. Curiosity is the one human trait we can all count on."

Botan placed her hand on her chin, "so what do we do?"

Naturally they all looked to Kurama, he was after all the most experienced of them. He looked at them carefully his eyes settling on Suki. She could see the uncertainty in them. "We shouldn't all go in there. It would not be safe for some of you. Yet it might not be good to leave you unprotected out here, either," he said.

Catching his dilemma Suki stepped up and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly, "go on. We'll wait for you out here. I'll protect them while you're gone. You don't need to worry about me. I got this."

She could see the tension on his body, but this was the only way. Other than herself Kaito was the only one with abilities. And although his taboo was handy it had its flaws. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Stay on guard," he said turning and running towards the hospital.

Suki watched in amazement as he gracefully pulled out his rosewhip and used it to scale up to the roof. She couldn't help but blush a little, he was truly breathtaking sometimes. "Please be safe," she whispered into the air.

Kuwabara placed a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry. Kurama's the smartest one of us. If anything he'll be getting Urameshi's ass out of trouble."

Suki sighed nodding. All they would have to do is wait... Or so she thought. A familiar tingling sensation evaded her senses as six people materialized in front of her. She only recognized their leader. It had been a while since she'd seen her last. But she'd never forget that face. Her blue hair was in the pigtails she'd always seen them in. Dark brown eyes looked down on her mockingly. Her grandmother's necklace hung from her neck. The demons behind her ready to strike.

Suki stepped forward letting her spirit energy flare around her. This time she wouldn't get away, "Asami."

Asami grinned, "you're finally alone. My little prey."

Suki growled looking back and locking eyes with Kaito, "Kaito. If they come close to you or the others. Activate your territory so they can't hurt you guys."

"You can't fight them alone Suki!" Kuwabara yelled back.

Suki ran towards them as Asami ordered her minions to attack, "too late for that Kuwabara!"

The five demons rushed at her as she threw out her energy waves knocking three of them down. She realized they weren't as strong as she'd expected. Suddenly confidence flowed through her. The humans were getting stronger because of the demon world tunnel influence. Maybe she was too. The two demons that didn't get knocked down by her wave came running making her smirk and channel her energy to her legs. She kicked the first one in the solar plexus while turning into a spinning back kick and hitting the other in the face. Enjoying the look on Asami's face. She was definitely perplexed. She powered up again as the men got back up and got her favorite borrowed move ready.

"Spirit shot gun!" she cried killing two and knocking three down. She would be dead before she let her defenseless friends down.

Asami gritted her teeth and growled, "enough! You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

In her typical fashion Asami's purple energy flowed out. Paralysing Suki on the spot. She felt her heart beat fast as she tried to move even the smallest of muscle. She only allowed for her mouth and vocal cords to move. The sadistic bitch. "You think paralyzing me lets you win!" she spat.

"Suki!" Kuwabara cried out.

"Stay behind! Get as far back as possible!" she ordered. Not wanting him to get hurt. Without his spirit energy he would be killed.

Asami walked close to her. The three goons she brought that were still alive limped around her. She smirked at her, the blue zircon necklace shining in front of Suki's face. Further fueling her anger. She winded her fist back punching her square on the cheek bone. Suki grunted as she felt the bone break. The tissues beginning to swell immediately.

"Enough of this cat and mouse game," she grinned.

Suki only grinned back, "I couldn't agree more." Concentrating on her energy Suki knew this would take a lot out of her. But it would work. She felt it coming to the surface of her every cell. And before they could do anything about it she let it explode yelling out in effort and blinding herself with the light. Immediately disintegrating the weaker demons and sending Asami flying back. The demoness weakly looked up at her as she stepped forward. Suki's eyes full of determination to end her.

"Damn you," she said throwing out an energy ball and catching Suki off guard. She hissed as it hit her shoulder full on. When she turned back she was completely gone.

Suki cursed under her breath, she didn't want her to get away again. If anything capturing her would have lead them to more information. She sighed grabbing her throbbing shoulder and wondering what Kurama was going to say when he saw her hurt. Her eye was starting to close from the swelling of her broken cheek.

"Suki!" Kaito called from behind her making her turn around. "You're hurt," he said looking stressed.

Kuwabara and Botan also gathered around her inspecting her wounds. She almost laughed at Kaito's shocked face, "remind me never to anger you. I can't believe you can fight like that."

She laughed only to be stopped by her painful cheek. Before she could respond she heard the explosion from the hospital. Causing everyone to turn and look at the building in question. "Yusuke is in trouble and we're sitting ducks out here. I'm sure Kurama will be okay if we go inside. They might need our help!" she decided. Afterall if Yusuke was shooting his spirit gun in the hospital. Things must have been pretty dire.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello! I want to apologize for a few things. First for the shortness of this chapter. I realize its not my usual length but it will have to do for now. I am going to weave in and out of the story line for a bit and have to gather my thoughts. Also the shorter the chapters. The quicker they will be released. So this maybe something I continue to do. This one is a little boring but big stuff is coming friends.

Secondly. Sorry for any mistakes. I am deliriously tired. I really need a beta reader. Either way...enjoy!

lots of love!

~red

* * *

Kurama was reaching Yusuke when a giant surge of Suki's energy reached his senses. He stopped watching Yusuke punch a doctor through a window. It didn't take much to figure out that he was one of the human psychics. However at the moment he could care less. This is what he had avoided his whole life. This paralyzing fear and anxiety that accompanied the one emotion that had taken down the greatest of men. His heart beat erratically as he sensed for more signs of struggle from outside. Suki's energy had evened out and he sensed her coming into the hospital. He felt so crippled with worry that he almost missed Yusuke asking him when he got here. He was listening to Yusuke's account of what happened including his explanations for Yana's disturbing nurse's outfit. It seemed that the doctor had released disease infecting bugs into the hospital. His mind was working in double time trying to piece together the information. While the rest of him was distracted on where she was and if she was okay. The soft ding of the elevator caught his attention. He almost let out a breath of relief as he saw the raven hair run through it. The rest of his group on hot on her trail. His eyes scanned her body, her injuries were glaring. A giant bruise over her right eye which was barely open. And her left shoulder was obviously burned by some kind of blast. Her clothes ripped at the sight of the injury.

"Whoah, Suki what the hell happened to you?" Yusuke gaped beating him to the punch.

The teal eyed girl looked around her eyes scanning the area with confusion, "is the fight over did we get one of them?"

"Yusuke defeated one of our enemies but we can't stay long. The police will be on their way and they will be asking questions. It's better if we are not around for that," he answered. Trying to regain his strategic mind. If they were going to get of this unscathed. He needed to return to being a more callous calculating man. It was the only way. As much as he worried for her, she didn't need coddling. She needed protection. He couldn't do that if he was constantly letting his fear overtake him. It was strange. He felt foolish for being so emotional. When had he lost so much self control? Yoko Kurama would have never been so weak.

Suki nodded at him seemingly unfazed by her physical state, "you're right. Let's get out of here before things get out of control. We need to regroup and strategize based on what we already know."

Her answer stunned him. He was in awe of his love. She stood there with the type of determination that he would have expected out of himself. He didn't know she had it in her. It shouldn't have surprised him however. Suki had lived a rough life and she had made it through. When it mattered she always faced things the best she could.

"You should let grandma heal you first," Yusuke responded concerned.

She shook her head, police sirens blaring in the background, "no I'll survive. We need to go."

With Kaito staying behind to make sure Kido and Yana were going to be okay. Genkai agreed with Suki and they made their way out through the back. Kurama being quick to grab Suki's hand on their way out as they ran fast enough to clear a few blocks before stopping. "What happened?" he asked unable to hold his tongue any longer.

Suki spared him a glance her mouth grimacing for a second, "not now. I'll explain later when we stop. In the meantime though can you make sure I don't crash into something. My eye is basically shut so I can't see out of it."

He smiled at her squeezing her hand, "of course." He didn't know who had done this to her but he hoped she had at least killed them. They finally stopped about ten minutes later in an alley. Immediately Genkai was sitting Suki on a wooden crate and focusing on her face first while Botan healed her shoulder. Suki silently recounting her encounter with Asami and her demons. Only solidifying his suspicions that Apocalypse's followers had their hands in this. Perhaps not completely though. He had a feeling someone else was pulling the strings.

Botan was quick to open the communicator and report to Koenma their findings. As Yusuke repeated the nicknames of their enemies Kurama's blood froze at the mention of one in particular. Dark Angel. That was the name that Suki's father had said when they were in her dimension. He watched Koenma's face as he took the information and could see the nervousness in the toddler's eyes. Especially when Yusuke described the man that he had seen. Suki seemed distracted by Genkai's healing then, but he thought the description was familiar to him. From the day she had taken her Meiou entrance exams. Immediately he had a suspicion. One that was not going to settle well with him. Koenma knew more than he was letting on. He was sure of it. Murderous thoughts ran through his mind. He knew yet he was not giving them all the information. He knew yet he was sitting there letting them run in circles. Endangering the life of the person that they all cared about. But why? That was the question. It was settled. When the time was right. He would go to spirit world and confront him.

Exhausted. Everyone went home and quickly settled in bed. Far too tired from the lack of sleep and the exhausting confusion of the day. Kurama lay silently in bed watching Suki sleep soundly. Although his suspicions about Koenma were not pleasant. They did make him feel a little more in control. He could start piecing together the puzzle laid on in front of him. So that he could be one step closer to finishing this once and for all. Until then, he would just need to play his cards right.

* * *

The next day came and Suki felt a little out of place walking to school with Kurama. Shouldn't they be doing something more useful? Koenma was regrouping and finding more information based on what they had found. In the meantime they were supposed to act normally. And seeing that they may miss a few days of school soon; Genkai suggested they all attend. Suki nervously chewed on her lip as they approached Meiou High. Maybe she could convince Kurama to skip...but it may be too dangerous to go to Mushiory city by themselves.

"Hey," Kurama's voice called out. He stopped in his tracks tugging at her hand and making her turn to face him. She gave him a small smile as he caressed her cheek. It was all she muster at the moment. "I know its strange to be here when you feel like we should be doing more. But for now this is all we can do. There's no use in over worrying. Try to relax a little. I know it seems like an impossible request. But all this stress isn't good for your health," he said bringing her closer and placing a kiss on her lips.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, "sorry. I promise I'll try to relax. I think I'm just on edge after the attack yesterday. I don't think my health will matter much if there is a giant tunnel letting demons spill in from Makai."

Kurama chuckled, "I suppose you're right. Nevertheless, we must get through the day."

Suki smiled at the sound of his laugh. It might have been a small one but she had missed it. Things had been so serious since they had found out about all this demon tunnel business. She looked up and realized that for the first time in a few days he had a look in his eyes that was just a little less apprehensive. Actually his entire demeanor was a little less worried and a little more sure. She quietly marveled at it, knowing that he was probably close to figuring something important out. Also knowing that until he had all his ducks in a row, Kurama wouldn't reveal what that was. Her thoughts stopped as his hands dove into her hair and pulled her face to his into a toe curling kiss.

The frantic whispering of the students walking by made Suki giggle. It was funny how after all this they were still shocked when Kurama showed affection. There was a mix of wistful sighs and admiring girls, as well as those not so pleased. Suki was well aware of how lucky she was to have nabbed the school's biggest heartthrob.

"Ah, there's the smile I was looking for," Kurama said grinning and completely unashamed to make such a scandal.

Class was going a glacial pace. Suki boredly braided small pieces of her hair as the substitute teacher played a movie. The irony that they had come to school only for it to be a throwaway day to begin with was not lost on her. At some point, her eyes began to feel heavy and she drifted into a light sleep.

_The water was cold...yet it was oddly inviting. Soothing almost as it nubbed all of the parts of her body that ached. The sound of the water rushing was peaceful. Finally she could rest. Her eyes barely registered as the water was starting to turn red. The oxygen was slowly leaving her lungs...but it was okay. It was better this way…_

Suki's head snapped up as someone kicked the chair she was sitting on. She blinked confused as the students near her paid no attention. All seemingly paying attention to the boring movie except Kurama and Kaito. Kurama shooting her a questioning glance. While Suki turned around and mouthed thanks to her friend for waking her. Having a teacher find you sleeping usually lead to detention. Suki sat forward with a pit in her stomach. She could still feel the water rushing over her and see the red tainting it like ink. Something made her feel like it was more than just a dream though. She had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was going to die. She just didn't know when...

That night the group decided to hide out in Yusuke's old apartment, figuring that they had strength in numbers. Their current home had already been found by Apocalypse minions in the past. So staying there wasn't a safe option. His mother was out on a drinking binge and wouldn't be back for days. Sizuru and Keiko had come to cook and care for the stressed and weary fighters. Kurama stood silently by the window sill as they all began to settle. Suki silently sat on a piano bench staring at an unused piano that belonged to Yusuke's mother. Her hands fluttered over the keys touching them gently as if she was thinking about what to do. Yusuke patted her on the back and smiled. Asking her to play since he knew it would relieve some stress. He looked out the window as she mindlessly played a melodious tune. He could hear from the way she played she was thinking through something. Her music was beautiful but distracted. She played for about a minute before drifting off and staring at the keys.

"I had no idea you were so talented," Kaito cut through the sudden silence.

Keiko sat on the couch next to the piano smiling at her friend, "you should hear her sing. Why don't you sing something for us Suki?"

Kurama turned to find his girlfriend looking uncertain. He knew something was weighing on her mind as well. They all had worries of their own as they digested the last few days. She looked around the room before settling her eyes on his. He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned. Turning to Keiko she sighed and asked for a request.

The brunette didn't have to think long, "something romantic!"

Suki smiled at her softly laughing before taking a breath and settling her hands over the keys once more. She hesitated again before closing her eyes and releasing out so much emotion that it took his breath away. He had to turn his back as he felt emotion overcome him. He didn't think he could ever forget that song now, _Like you'll never see me again by _Alicia Keys. One of Suki's favorites. Yet he never thought he'd heard her sing like this. Pouring her heart out. Taking deep breaths he realized she might be caught in the middle of this mess. A pawn to a greater evil if his suspicions were right. He silently suffered feeling his chest constricting painfully. Not being able to take a breath in. The fox demon closed his eyes and focused. Trying to relax his tense muscles as he inhaled and exhaled.

Getting a hold of himself he turned around and ignored the look of longing on Kaito's face. Everyone was safe together for now. This was the time for him to go and face Koenma. He needed to rest his suspicions now. As Suki finished her song Keiko fuzzed at her talent making her flush embarrassed when Kaito and Yana joined in. Kido was still in the hospital with injuries. Suki's eyes traveled to his again and he could tell she knew something was up. She thanked everyone and stood getting the attention off herself and going towards him. "Are you okay?" she said quietly.

He nodded caressing her cheek softly, "of course. I have to go out for a bit. Check on mother and take care of somethings. I figure we will be on this case for a while. I won't be gone long."

Suki nodded smiling at him but unable to hide her worry as she looked at him. He could see the concern shining through. Leaning down he kissed her. Making sure to feel her lips fully. She would drive him forward as his inspiration. She was his new reason for fighting. The reason he would become even more ruthless than before. He needed to protect her at all cost.

"I wish you wouldn't go, but I know whatever you're going to do is important. Please be safe out there," she pleaded wrapping her arms around him. After promising to be careful; he left with renewed determination. Koenma would give him the answers, whether he wanted to or not. And if he didn't then he was sure there was a way to expose the truth regardless of the spirit prince's wishes.

* * *

After some questioning on why Kurama had left everyone returned to what they were doing. Yusuke had been pissed off, as they were waiting for Koenma to call with updates. He couldn't see a reason for the fox to leave when they had bigger things to attend to. Suki stood idly in the same spot her boyfriend had just been in. Watching his form as he walked down the street disappearing from view. She could tell that he was on a mission. What he was up to she had no real idea. She felt anxious though. As if she should be hiding somewhere until this all passed. A deep gut feeling was telling her to run. That she was in danger. That she would die soon. It was strange. It wasn't the same feeling that she got from Apocalypse when she murmured her lies or spun her darkness. It was completely separate, even from her own thoughts and emotions.

"Hey there kid. Why don't you come with me out on the balcony. You look like you could use some fresh air," Shizuru's deep voice broke through her thoughts.

Suki nodded offering her a small smile and following her through the apartment into Yusuke's bedroom. Where there was a small balcony. The two women walked out into the late afternoon light and looked at the small remains of the sunset. The sky was mostly blue now with lingering flecks of pink and purple tones. At the edges of the evening sky, dark ominous clouds were closing in promising rain. Suki felt like they might also be foreshadowing something. Surely the earth had to know of its impending doom? The day had come and gone and they knew very little about what was happening. They had zero control and almost no intel on the situation. She must have stood there in silence for a bit. Shizuru placed her hand on her shoulder squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

"What's on your mind kid?" she asked softly.

Taking a deep breath Suki turned to the wise woman, "Shizuru, what do premonitions feel like?"

The question made the brunette shoot her a look, "it's hard to explain. It's like a gut instinct that you have no real proof of but you know with certainty. Sometimes they are vague. I've been feeling a general ominous wave for a few weeks so when bro told me about this tunnel business I wasn't surprised. And sometimes its specific."

The eldest Kuwabara paused expectantly. Suki swallowed nervously not looking in her direction. If anyone else knew...it had to be her. "I think I might know what that's like...only my first premonition might be my last one," she confessed feeling the breeze run through her hair.

Shizuru sighed shuffling her feet on the pavement and looking out into the sky. "I think you might be right. I've been trying to ignore it, but when I look at you I see it. Something big is going to happen. But if you are right about this. What will you do? Maybe there is a way to stop it," she said pulling out a cigarette.

Silently Suki gripped the side railing. Trying to stop her hands from shaking, "I don't really think so. I can try to be cautious. I can try to be careful, but that's all I can do. I don't want to outright say it to the others. But they should be prepared for the chance that they might have to...deal with it."

"You'll know what to say to them when the time is right. In the meantime just go in there and relax a bit. You'll need to be on your game and all this stress will make your mind fuzzy. Now go back inside before you catch a cold," Shizuru instructed as she let out a puff of smoke. Suki smiled at her and nodded.

Heading back inside, relaxing was the last thing she thought she could do as Yusuke and Kuwabara argued. Kuwabara wanted to go to a concert with his friends that he had been looking forward to for quite some time. It was the last time this particular band was playing before they retired. Obviously a terrible idea, he would be vulnerable to attack out on his own. Suki gaped at his friends as they bickered with each other, "Kuwabara, you're joking right? If they attacked you now you would be completely defenseless."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Suki knew it was a terrible mistake as Kuwabara turned red with rage, "everyone needs to stop reminding me of that. I am Kuwabara, a real man. Spirit energy or not I can defend myself. Now I'm going and that's final!"

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed. He was so angry that Suki thought he might explode, "fine! Go and get killed. I'm not coming to save you when you're in trouble."

Kuwabara was equally angry, "I won't need your rescuing Yusuke. I'm so tired of your condescending crap! I'm leaving!"

The door slammed loudly as he walked out. Sending Yusuke into a rage, "first Kurama and now Kuwabara! We might as well let the demons come and eat our faces off. Because obviously nobody cares!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Heads snapped in the direction of the old human psychic as she glared at her pupil, "instead of yelling you should be going after that idiot."

"Yusuke you have to go get him. He could be in danger out there by himself," Suki agreed her voice shaking.

The detective turned to her annoyed and embarrassed, "he went out there by himself instead of helping us. He can save his own ass!"

"You can't seriously mean that Yusuke," Keiko chimed in looking horrified.

The dark haired teen looked around and scowled even more than Suki thought possible, "everyone leave me alone! I'm going to the arcade!" Silence filled the room as he went out. Everyone looking at the door dumbfounded.

"Is he serious?" Kaito said turning to Suki.

"Don't worry. Yusuke is very protective of Kuwabara even if he doesn't want to admit it. He's probably going to get him right now and just used the arcade as an excuse to go out. Or at least that's what I hope," Genkai answered.

"How well do you know him?" Keiko responded skeptically.

Suki leaned back on her chair throwing a hand over her eyes….what a mess.

* * *

Time went by even slower the moment Yusuke left. Koenma called letting them know they only had one week instead of two, and the world kept spinning out of control. That feeling that she should run and hide kept growing stronger and stronger. Suki ignored it. Which was hard until she was sitting at the table looking at her glass of water and an image flashed through her mind. Kuwabara drowning in a monster made of water. She sat up feeling her nerves swell. At that moment Shizuru walked in looking like a wreck. She turned to the clock on the wall.

"My idiot brother hasn't come home yet?" she said her voice shook a little. When nobody answered she took out a cigarette only to notice the tip was wet. "I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured.

Suki knew then that her vision was more than that and stood up, "I think Kuwabara is in trouble. I'll go look for him!"

Kaito and Yana both shot up also, "you can't go alone. We'll go with you."

"Sit down!" Genkai barked.

It was amazing how quickly that made all three shoot back to their seats. The small woman was seriously terrifying. Genkai yelled at them. Letting them know that splitting up further would be a mistake. Almost as if to add to the older woman's aggravation. Yusuke walked in by himself.

"I thought you were going after Kuwabara?" Suki gaped at his idiocy. Genkai was going to kill him.

Yusuke scoffed, "and why would I do that?"

Genkai pulled him down by the collar, "haven't you noticed what's been happening to Kuwabara's energy?"

Suki furrowed her brows in confusion. Had Genkai known the whole time that Kuwabara had lost his powers? The human psychic stared down her successor with a scowl that would make anyone cringe. Yusuke responded the only way he knew how. By yelling…

"What are you talking about he doesn't have any energy. They probably wouldn't even waste their time going after him! I said I was going to the arcade and that's what I did!" he screamed.

Everyone flinched as Genkai punched Yusuke square in the nose. "Why don't you pay attention next time you look at him. What I wouldn't pay for a successor with a brain. Kuwabara's energy isn't gone it's changing. He's got unparalleled spirit awareness and his body probably sensed this way sooner than any of us. It's been preparing for whatever is headed our way. If I were our energy I wouldn't leave him for last. I'd kill him first," she basically growled at Yusuke.

Suki's mind went back to the vision of Kuwabara being drowned. Along with Genkai's revelation...she felt like throwing up. Yusuke seemed a little shocked before he went back to his default emotion of being pissed off. "Well why didn't anyone tell me that? Damn it!" he screamed before running off.

The raven haired girl didn't care anymore about being split up and ran after him. Both of them didn't get very far as they found the orange haired fighter collapsed a few blocks away. Kuwabara looked up at them tiredly, "I did it Urameshi. I beat him without your help. I saved all of them. By myself."

Suki was impressed he could get that much out of his mouth before he passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone.

this chapter has a lot going on. I tried to not focus on the parts that we all know from the show. I don't want to regurgitate dialog from the cannon. When I read it it seemed like a lot going on. but I tried to make it as least choppy as possible. Nonetheless, I apologize if its not. I'm very sleep deprived. Writing my fics are the only real break I get from the hectic schedule I'm in with grad school and work. So I hope you enjoy!

Thank you Sesshoumarusdancer for the review!

* * *

Suki laid in the dark room. She could hear Kuwabara snoring in Yusuke's room. His energy was much fuller than before. Yet it felt trapped. The raven haired girl knew something was different about her friend. Yusuke's energy flew evenly out of his living room. He had opted to sleep on the couch and let Kurama and her take his mother's room. Seeing that the couple was used to sharing a bed anyway. Kaito and Yana had gone home for the night. Waiting to be called until they knew what the next move was. Sizuru and Keiko would return tomorrow with Botan. And the blond haired man sleeping in Yusuke's bed? He had tried to kill their favorite orange haired psychic.

Suki remembered her vision and felt goosebumps on her skin. She had been right about Kuwabara...so did that mean? No. There had to be another way. Shizuru was right. Maybe she could change it...change her fate. Her fist tightened on the blankets as she closed her eyes and inhaled Kurama's scent. Trying to let it soothe her. Usually that was enough. Usually she could rest. But not tonight. Strong arms wrapped themselves more tightly against her.

"You should try to get rest. Worrying all night won't do your body any good," his smooth voice called out.

Suki sighed nuzzling into his chest more, "sorry. I just can't fall asleep. Kuwabara almost died today. That boy...he looks so ordinary. Why would anyone do this?"

She closed her eyes as he ran his hand through her hair soothingly, "the human mind is hard to understand. We will not know his motivations until he wakes. However, having him here alive. It brings us closer to finding out more about our enemies."

A gentle kiss was placed on the top of her head. Looking up, teal eyes met emerald, both filled with genuine worry. "I could make you some tea to help you sleep. You must rest. We all must. No matter how hard it is. Once things unravel we will need to be at full strength," he whispered.

"No it's okay. You'll wake Yusuke. I slept some tonight. I've only been up for a few hours," she whispered back. Minding her tone of voice so she wouldn't make too much noise.

"You're a terrible liar, love," Kurama replied, "don't worry about Yusuke. He's a heavy sleeper and I won't take no for an answer."

She smiled at him as he got out of bed and quietly slipped away to make tea. She didn't want to tell him that she was scared to sleep. That every time she closed her eyes she was scared she would see that same vision. That eerily calming water...the red blood staining the water like ink. But when he came back holding that warm cup of tea, she saw it in his face. All he wanted to do was take care of her. If she told him. Even the slight chance that she could be right. It would drive him crazy. Cloud his judgement. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her safety. So in that moment...as she watched him kiss her cheek. She took a sip of the tea he had made for her and made up her mind. She wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't tell any of them. And part of her knew that Sizuru wouldn't either.

* * *

Kurama had to hold back a scowl as he watched Mitarai, the human psychic that attack Kuwabara, pathetically cry uncontrollably. Part of him knew that perhaps he should be more compassionate. Afterall it was easy to see why the young man had turned on humanity. He had been treated cruelly by his peers. Mocked and bullied mercilessly for years. That combined with what was obviously a gentle and fragile psyche was a recipe for disaster. Yet...he was one of the culprits for this mess.

The boy continued to cry about how all of humanity needed to die. How he had seen the worst of the worst...Chapter black. The infamous video that had intrigued many in the demon world for years. The one tape that could unravel the credibility of the human race. That for so long had been held at a higher moral standard than any other. A tape that showed their true capability for darkness. The boy talked about watching people wait in line for their death at concentration camps. Or the joy on a soldier's face as they killed a family with young children. His examples kept going on and on until Keiko broke down to tears. Shizuru escorted her out. Automatically green eyes settled on Suki. Not at all expecting what he saw when he looked at her. While the others were sad, shocked, upset. She was not. The way she looked at him was with such clear understanding. She understood him completely. The thought made his stomach churn.

"And what you think we all deserve to die because there are some bad people out there?! You think you're the only one that doesn't know what it's like to have a rough life?" Yusuke yelled.

"You can't tell me that you understand. Have you ever wanted to die Yusuke?! Have you ever lived a life so hopeless you didn't want a future anymore? None of you understand," Mitarai countered back. Silence fell over all of them as the young boy cried. His fists clenched on his lap.

"I understand," Suki's voice broke the quiet of the room. "I understand what it's like not want to see another day. To feel like life is so dark that you might drown in your own sorrow. To think that the world would be a better place without you. I understand because we are more alike than you think. Because not that long ago I held a blade to my wrist and was ready to end my life. The only difference between us is that I internalized the pain. And you externalized it. Made it so that it could lash out and hurt those around you. Regardless of whether or not they deserved it. But you know what Mitarai? Things get better. If I would have given up and died when I wanted to. I would have never met the people that are in this room."

She took a deep breath before continuing. Kurama had to take one of his own. His heart squeezing with pain at her words. To think that she was so close to death… he still remembered when they first met. She had told Koenma that she had intended to die that day.

Suki took a step forward. She had Mitarai's complete attention, "and trust me when I tell you. The people in this room. They are good, kind, selfless people. They risk their lives and their families. To protect people they don't even know. The darkness you saw in that tape, it's not all that exist in this world. We can't live our lives generalizing people. Condemning all for the actions of some. That's not fair. That's not real life. Your life doesn't have to be like this forever. If you fight, if you keep going. You can make your own path. You can find your own happiness. I don't want to minimize your pain. I just want you to know there is a light at the end of your tunnel," her voice was gentle. Trying to break through the fragile mind of their enemy.

For a second the young man seemed reflective. Before his eyes shot up glaring harshly at her, "ever think it would have been better for you to kill yourself? I know what you are, Suki Imari. You should have killed yourself and taken Apocalypse with you. But you didn't because you're selfish. Just like all the other humans. The world would really be better off without you, yet here you are."

"Hey you watch your mouth you brat, before I pound you to pieces!" Yusuke yelled beating Kurama to the punch.

The redhead's fists were clenched at his sides. Suki however didn't falter under the harsh words. Instead she smiled at him, "you might be right about that. It's not like I haven't thought about it. I have quite often. But I figured that I can't risk it. If that did the opposite effect than my sacrifice will have been for nothing. And I'd rather battle her for the rest of my life than endanger everyone else. Call that what you will. My point is that you can't let the bad wash out all the good in the world. Because for every bad thing you can see; there is just as much, if not so much more good out there. I promise."

Kurama watched as Suki turned around and walked out to the balcony. He followed her closely letting Yusuke handle the now very quiet blonde. He could no longer think of anything but her. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. So that he could finally see the sadness in her eyes. "That poor kid," she said sympathizing with him.

Kurama reached out and stroked her face. The words almost getting caught on the lump on his throat, "my world would not be better off without you. I am so glad that you're here. Please don't ever forget that."

Suki's eyes glistened as she pulled his face down to hers. He felt all of her emotions as she kissed him passionately. No matter what. They would make it through this together. He was ready to do whatever it took to make sure of it.

Inside the room Yusuke watched as Mitarai's eyes stayed on the two people outside the balcony. He leaned on his chair and snuck a look behind him before turning back to his intended target, "those two really love each other, you know? Suki isn't full of shit. She knows what she's talking about and if she says it can get better than you should believe her. And what about Kuwabara?" Yusuke added, "He saved you, right? And you know last night, when he came to for a few minutes I asked him: 'Stupid, why the hell did you save that jerk?' And he said: 'Because, Urameshi, in his eyes he was crying for help.' I thought it was a pretty stupid thing to say at the time but now I see how scared you are and I kinda follow. A big oaf like Kuwabara must have that bully look you must hate. But he cared about you. Bet you weren't expecting that."

The blonde continued to cry, hunching over in the bed, gripping the sheets tightly. "Every night I see them. The victims on that tape! I've always seen myself like them! But then in my nightmares, I'm the one holding the weapons, you know? Like all along it's been me doing those terrible things! And I feel dirtier and dirtier, like I need to make up for something. But I don't even know what! Like I'm the bully!" He buried his face into his knees and sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Yusuke had seen enough. He got up and left. Leaving the tortured teen to his own thoughts.

* * *

Things escalated quickly. Kurama voiced his suspicions that Koenma knew their enemy. Yusuke yelled...as usual. Suki tried not to hyperventilate, as Koenma showed the the face of the man responsible. It was him...the man she had seen at Meiou, she still remembered his words.

_The next time we meet, it will be the end…_

Taking deep breaths Suki bit the inside of her cheek. Trying not to vomit as her stomach rolled. She didn't know that she could feel this much fear… but she was sticking to her decision. And didn't mention to the boys that Sensui was the man who had threatened her before. She decided she would stick close and play it safe. Chances of her being alone would be slim. Right? A sudden feeling rushed through her as she turned her head. Everyone was on alert at the two figures that were looking down on them. Sensui and Sniper both smugly watched from the neighboring rooftop. Speaking amongst each other with the obvious intent for them to read their lips.

"They say the one they need is among us," Kurama relayed his eyes flickering in Suki's direction. All of her muscles stiffened. She might not say anything but obviously there might be context clues that give the enemy's intent away. She barely registered the chatter around her as Sniper lifted his hand. Getting ready to aim what was surely a deadly attack. Only it wasn't intended for them.

Kuwabara was quick to run and protect Mitarai in the other room as Sniper fired his attacks. Everyone held their breaths wondering where things would end up. In the blink of an eye Kurama's body was in front of her protectively as they all got down sheltering themselves. Confrontation was surely unavoidable now. Her mind was running a million miles an hour trying to decide what they would do. It would be best for them to stay in a group. Strength in numbers and all. Just as she thought this, Kuwabara ran out yelling about how they had bugged Mitarai. He was pissed angry about them turning against their own team. Yusuke immediately followed with Koenma hot on his heels. Trying to rush out and protect his best friend. Kurama stood and was beginning to follow until he stopped suddenly. Suki almost ran into his back. He turned to her his green eyes hard. She could see the urgency on his face.

"I think you should stay here. Out of his reach and let us handle this," he said his face showed that he wanted to be quick. He needed to go out and help his friends. But he also needed her to stay behind. And be safe.

Part of her wanted to say no. This was what she didn't want. To be split up. However if Sensui was down there fighting them. Surely she'd be safe in the apartment? In the end, self preservation won out. She nodded at him, "be safe out there."

Kurama gave her a small smile as he ran out. She decided to go to the room and check on everyone. Seaman was crying and Botan was comforting him as he mumbled incoherently. When she walked in the two locked eyes. His sad face made her heart twist. He had been manipulated, used, and almost murdered. Living his life under other people's abuse and falling for the sick lies of a maniac. He trembled at odds with himself. Looking like he wanted to say something but was too scared to.

"What is it?" she asked calmly. Hoping he could see that she was trustworthy.

"You have to get him to safety!" he finally exploded, "Mr. Kuwabara is who they need. He's the only one that can cut through the kekkai barrier!"

Well shit. Immediately Suki ran out the door. Shizuru running behind her and cursing loudly. She had to warn them before it was too late. A sudden explosion shook the building Suki managed to hold her balance but it was pointless. As Shizuru's body rammed into hers. The two falling hard down several flights of steps. Suki's head spun as she sat up. Groaning a bit a the bumps and bruises. She looked up at Shizuru, who had obviously been hit by falling debris. She was bleeding and her arm looked broken. Quickly getting up she was about to inspect her injuries when her brown eyes widened in horror.

"Suki, watch out!" she yelled.

The raven haired girl would have turned around but a familiar aura filled her senses. The purple glow paralyzing her body. One second she heard Asami's laugh and the next she found a collar slapped on her neck. It clicked into place quickly and sent electric waves down her body. She screamed as she became electrocuted. Her knees wobbling as she fell to the ground.

"You get away from her," Shizuru shouted feebly from her spot on the ground.

Suki got up and turned around. Asami smirking at her and holding rope in her hand. She turned to Shizuru, "make me."

"Leave her out of this," Suki said holding her hand up and willing forward her spirit energy. Only it didn't work at all. Nothing happened. Instead the collar responded by electrocuting her once again. She screamed tugging at it and falling again. Unable to hold up her weight as her body was assaulted by pain. Asami laughed once again. It was infuriating. The demoness using her advantage to knock her out with a chop to the back of the head. The last thing Suki saw before passing out was Shizuru's horrified face. Wondering ironically if she ever had a chance at avoiding the inevitable.

* * *

Kurama worried himself sick as he ran back to the apartment. Their efforts had been useless in trying to save Kuwabara, despite Keiko's warning. Yusuke had decided to bike after them but he knew better. They would have to regroup and go on ahead to Demon's Door Cave. Keiko had this odd look on her face that made him even more uneasy. Like she was afraid of him.

"Keiko," he began making her jump. They were nearing the steps of the apartment complex, "why would Suki send you on your own? I would think she would be the one running after us. This was dangerous for you to do."

Her brown eyes filled with tears stopping her in her tracks. Immediately Kurama's stomach dropped. She couldn't look him in the eye, "Kuwabara's not the only one they have."

Kurama's world spun. He wanted to scream. His breaths came in short spurts as his vision blurred. Rage filling within him along with uncontrollable dread. They had her. He had asked her to stay behind and that had been enough for them to get their hands on her. Thinking she'd be out of Sensui's reach. How foolish could he be? If she was by his side. This would have never happened. And now… he could only fathom what was happening to her. His chest became tighter and tighter as he was unable to breathe. Keiko fuzzed over him, telling him everything would be okay. He was having a panic attack. He looked at her, feeling like he was having an out of body experience. For the first time in his life he felt truly out of control.

* * *

Wind rushed past her face as her eyes opened slowly. A pounding headache pushed at her temples and she felt disoriented as her hair whipped around her face. A yelp left Suki's lips as she saw the pavement rushing past her. A hand steadied her middle on the bike she had been thrown over. She felt the ropes bite at her waist and wrists. Her mind retracing what had happened. Looking up she saw the familiar face of Sniper. As he watched the road with intensity.

"Can't believe that power inhibitor worked. You're such a weakling for the keeper of Apocalypse," his sickeningly smooth voice called out.

Teal eyes glared at him. She figured he was talking about the dog like collar on her neck. It felt hot against her skin, burning a little. His eyes flickered to hers and he gave her a dry smile. "It's a shame though. I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight. But I suppose you still could. Not that I'll be there to watch," he said cryptically.

Suki didn't have time to remark back as a scream left her lips. Kaname lifted her by the ropes around her back. She was sure he would drop her onto the harsh looking asphalt. Instead her eyes fell on a curious site. Yusuke was in front of them. Riding a bike faster than humanly possible. And Kuwabara was also tied up and screaming. Sensui watching everything amused by his side. Suki's body went back as Kaname swung his arm behind him then tossed her forward quickly. Suki couldn't help but scream in fear as she flew through the air and fell hard onto the truck's bed. Catching Yusuke's look of pure of shock before the impact of metal on her back took the air of her.

"Suki!" she heard him scream. It was hard for her to breathe as she groaned in pain. It was a miracle she didn't hit her head on the bed of the truck. She lifted her head and barely saw Yusuke fly off the bike. Sniper must have attacked him. Her thoughts strayed as Sensui kneeled down infront of her. He lifted her face with his hand under her chin. A chilling smile on his lips.

Suki tried not to panic as she stared into those cold blue irises. The satisfaction of his success rolled off him in spades, "hello my beautiful security clause."

Kuwabara fought against his captor shaking the car with his body, "get your filthy hands off her!"

This only made Sensui laugh causing goosebumps on the young woman's skin. He let go of her face and sat back. Leaning his back on the bed of the truck and looking up into the sky with a smile. It was almost out of place the look on his face. Peaceful. As if he wasn't orchestrating humanity's darkest hour. Suki scooted back trying to sit up but failing. At least she was closer to Kuwabara this way. Her body was shaking with fear. She couldn't even bring herself to speak.

A hand grabbed her own. Immediately she knew it was Kuwabara's. It was large, warm, and gentle like the man that it belonged to. She could tell he was trying to soothe her a bit. "It's okay Suki. At least we're together. We can face this with each other. You can bet that our friends will be here in no time to help. Kurama would tear Mushiori city apart to save you," he said in a low voice.

Suki squeezed his hand trying to see his kind eyes over her shoulder, "thanks Kuwabara. You're right. We'll be okay."

Sensui's laughter returned. "So naive. So pure. Its one of the things I like most about you, Suki. It's almost poetic, that someone so pure will destroy everything as we know it," his eyes never left the blue sky. Something Suki was thankful for. She didn't think she could take looking into that deranged gaze.

"You're wrong Sensui. We're never going to let you win!" Kuwabara protested. At least he wasn't scared into silence.

The two teens held hands in solidarity. Kuwabara had tried to silently undo her ropes. But he gave up after a bit, the knots done by her captors far too complicated to undo with one hand. The ride to Demon's Door Cave becoming almost unbearable. "They kidnapped you because you're the only one that can break the kekkai barrier," Suki murmured to Kuwabara. She didn't care if they listened to their conversation. She needed to convey all she could to him. Just in case.

She could see the understanding in his face. He was probably confused as to why they had taken him, "why would I do something like that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Obviously they have plans and we're just part of their bigger picture. Whatever happens, you must not break the kekkai barrier."

From the corner of her eye she could see him nod. Suki took a deep breath and moved on to her next request. She didn't know how he would react. But part of her felt like it was something she needed to get off her chest, "I've been having premonitions, Kuwabara. And right now I feel like you're all going to be okay. I don't know why I can just feel it in my bones. However, I am not so certain about myself. I have a feeling. A strong one. That I might not make it through this."

"What?! Don't talk like that, Suki!" Kuwabara protested.

She expected this so she threw him a small placating smile over her shoulder. She could see the clear tension in his eyes. He was scared. At least she wasn't alone in that, "I need you to promise me that you will take care of Kurama. If something does happen to me, I know it will be hard on all of you. But he will be crushed. We both know Yusuke is not great with the emotional stuff. But I can trust you to help him through it. He'll need it. Kurama is way too hard on himself as it is."

"Stop it! How do you know it's not just Apocalypse messing with your head and stuff," he responded.

She sighed keeping an eye on Sensui. The man was still looking up into the sky. But he knew that he was listening to her intently, "I saw you being attacked by Seaman. It was my second premonition. They are different than when she talks to me. I know this isn't what you want to hear but...I will try my hardest to fight everything coming my way. I just need to know. That you will take care of him if I fail. So that he doesn't shut himself out of the world. Like I think he will..."

Kuwabara squeezed Suki's hand making her feel a small amount of comfort, "Okay, I promise. But you have to promise that you'll be here when this is over. You're one of us now Suki. One of the team. One of my friends. We won't be complete without us."

Small tears prickled her eyes which she did her best to fight, "thanks Kuwabara. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"How very touching," Sensui murmured turning his face to give her a creepy smile, "too bad you're both going to die in the end."

Neither teen responded. Dust billowed out from the dirt road the truck turned into. Shaking the bed and making Suki strain her neck so that she wouldn't hit it on the hard metal. Her heart was pounding as they came to a stop. A creepy cave loomed over them ominously. Suki yelped as Sensui picked her up by the waist. She dangled horizontally as he carried her with ease in one arm. Kuwabara was being dragged by the creepy guy with playdough fingers.

A young boy climbed out of the driver's seat and walked up to Suki. He watched her intently, "this girl is Apocalypse? You don't look strong to me."

"You're just a child…" Suki gaped, "you shouldn't be here kid. These are bad people."

Immediately the boy looked at her defensively, "what do you know?"

No other talk was exchanged as they walked into the Demon's Door Cave. The cave was warm and dark. She could feel the dampness in the air making her feel like there was water near by. The darkness was unnerving yet they walked for what felt like fifteen minutes before reaching an underground lake. In the middle of it there was a demon on a boat. His turquoise hair felt elegantly over his shoulders. Eyes closed as he concentrated on the round tunnel above him. Suki could see the hands of apparitions as they scratched at the opening. Hungry and ready to come out and feast. She didn't have much time to process as they Sensui began to bring her to another opening on the cave. It was clear that Kuwabara was being taken in the opposite direction. Immediately both became alarmed. They were hoping to at least be together while they waited for the others to arrive. Suki realized how foolish it was for her to think of this.

"No! You bring her with me you cowards! Leave her out of this. Do what you want to me but leave her alone!" Kuwabara yelled his face filling with desperation as he watched his friend being taken away.

The man holding Kuwabara laughed creepily, "trust me Kuwabara. You won't want to _see _what we'll do to her. But you'll certainly be able to hear it."

"What?! No! Bring her back here!" he screamed.

Suki finally gave in to panic and began to struggle in earnest, "Kuwabara!"

"Suki! I'll figure out how to get to you I promise!" he screamed. Suki wasn't too sure but as she was dragged into the darkness she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.


End file.
